What Happens in Vegas doesn't stay in Vegas Princess
by CrazyFeathers
Summary: Quand vous êtes un jeune adulte sorcier et que rien ne va plus dans votre vie, ne vous inquiétez pas : nous avons la solution. Vegas, princesse, et on te montrera que tout peut encore empirer.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, Bonsoir _

_Alors, pour ceux qui ne nous connaissent pas, nous sommes **deux à écrire** cloclosorcièremégalo s'occupe des chapitres impairs du point de vue de Katarina et P'tite-Yume des pairs d'Edwige. _

_**Attention**, cette fic est **la suite de Arrête de geindre Princesse et bouge tes fesses** ! donc c'est mieux de connaître un peu mais pas indispensable, en tout cas on vous a prévenu. Ensuite, on prévient les puristes de HP, **pas de Poudlard** dans cette fiction, même si on reste dans le monde magique. A noter que cette fic est **essentiellement faite de nos délires alors à vos risques et périls** ! Ceci est plus un amusement qu'autre chose :) _

_On veux pas de reviews qui s'en plaignent, vous avez qu'à lire nos chapeaux ;)_

_Bonne lecture à tous sinon !_

_PS pour nos fidèles reviewseuses : nous avons toujours des fics "sérieuses" en cours les filles, do not worry !_

_PS bis (hein yéti !) : Pour l'explication du titre, ceux qui lisent un peu les fics anglaises et connaissent la culture américaine, quand on va à Vegas on dit toujours que ce qui s'y passe, reste à Vegas on en parle pas parce que ya que là-bas que tout est permis ! Et voilà nous on a juste déformé le proverbe ! Tadam_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

** -C'est humiliant. **

**-Pardon, Mademoiselle Katarina ? **

Je soupire, lasse, et me retourne vers le cliché sur patte qui est à mes côtés, admirant sa toile qui est une immondice sans le moindre intérêt artistique. Il déglutit et n'arrive pas à soutenir mon regard intense. Et pourtant, il n'est plus du gris surréel des lentilles que je portais depuis mes treize ans mais tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel. Un bleu ciel parfaitement décevant et répugnant. J'ai rangé mes lentilles dans le placard de ma salle-de-bain, il y a deux ans. Quand j'ai fait le ménage dans ma vie. Les gens qui pensaient que mes lentilles étaient la clé de voute de ma légende ont eu bien tort. Habillés de lentille ou nus, bleus ou gris, mon regard est resté le même et il n'y a toujours que les privilégiés qui parviennent à le soutenir plus ou moins.

**-Dites-moi… machin, **fis-je, ne me souvenant pas du nom de mon interlocuteur. **Je peux savoir ce qui vous a fait croire que cette _chose _serait susceptible de m'intéresser ? **

**-Et bien, euh, **bredouille-t-il. **Elle est sombre et…**

J'éclate d'un grand rire qui fait se retourner les autres occupants de ma galerie, tout autant mes employés que les amateurs d'art qui déambulent entre mes murs.

**-Vous croyez que Katarina s'amuse à accrocher toutes les toiles peinturlurées en noir qui viennent ? **m'enquis-je. **Des peintures comme la votre, j'en ai vingt qui me sont proposées, la semaine. **

**-Je, je…**

**-Je peins, **le coupé-je en me pointant de mon doigt manucuré en noir. **Et je sais en voyant votre peinture que ce n'est qu'une merde commerciale qui ne signifie rien pour vous. Vous n'avez pas peint votre dépression ou vos démons, ou le meurtrier qui sommeille en vous et qui rêve d'arracher les trippes de son voisin. Vous n'avez fait que prendre un pot de peinture noire en vous disant « Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire pour que Katarina accepte l'espèce de boue soi-disant artistique que je vais pondre ? ». Et je vais vous donner un tuyau. **

Je me rapproche de lui, mes Doc Marteens dissimulées sous ma longue robe noire et évasée, et il baisse sa tête de pseudo-punk sur moi. Et j'ai l'impression de voir une réplique de Beckett mais avec un regard de chiot qui s'apprête à recevoir sa fessée.

**-Empaillez une partie de votre anatomie que vous aurez préalablement sectionnée. Ce sera la seule création de vous qui aura une place dans ma galerie. J'ai une préférence pour les langues, ou les prostates. **

Il tremble devant moi, ses mains crispées sur sa toile, et j'ai presque peur qu'il se lâche sur mon parquet vieux de deux bons siècles qui est tout simplement une merveille. Si jamais il ose, je jure que je le castre.

**-Katy ! KATY !**

**-QUOI ?!**

Je me retourne avec irritation pour voir débouler Louis, les bras chargés de dossiers et un sourire embêté sur ses lèvres rosées. Je soupire et reviens une dernière fois vers le punk :

**-Faites disparaître votre déchet de chez moi.**

Puis, je m'approche de Louis qui est habillé à peu près comme s'il était encore à Poudlard et devait porter l'uniforme règlementaire. Il a un pantalon en toile beige avec une chemise soigneusement rentré dans celui-ci et un cardigan brun par dessus. Il tient même à ne jamais venir à la galerie sans cravate alors que je lui ai dit et redit que je trouvais ça ridicule, mais il se borne à croire que ça fait plus sérieux. Sachant que je suis plus ou moins sa patronne et qu'on tient une galerie d'art, je me demande vraiment ce qu'il a encore merdé dans ses réflexions. Mais, heureusement, je rattrape le désastre vestimentaire qu'il représente à lui seul, ne mettant jamais un pied dans ma galerie sans être vêtue de mes innombrables robes qui sont toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres. Je connais certaines femmes à Brighton qui ne viennent dans ma galerie que pour voir quelle nouvelle robe j'ai débusqué. Et bien sûr, je ne leur offre jamais mes sources. Elles ne les méritent, de toute manière, pas.

**-J'étais en train de faire les comptes de nos recettes de cette année quand j'ai trouvé une facture très bizarre, datée du 27 janvier dernier ! **m'informe-t-il, affolé.

**-Fais-moi voir ça, bichette.**

Il pose les dossiers sur le guéridon qui était près de nous et commence à feuilleter celui de janvier, en me tournant le dos. Il a un magazine people enroulé sur lui-même qu'il a collé dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et j'allais lever les yeux d'exaspération quand je reconnais les yeux de la figure en couverture. Mon cœur se gèle et ma respiration se bloque. Il n'y a qu'une personne pour me faire cet effet écœurant, et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis vingt mois.

Je m'empare du journal, le dépliant et me retrouve face au visage bronzé et toujours aussi séduisant d'Angelo Rossi. 21 ans, gardien d'une équipe italienne de Quidditch, grande vedette sportive pleine de talent de notre époque. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans les pages et j'y lis « Séparation et cœurs brisés ? Angelo Rossi, toujours aussi évasif sur sa vie amoureuse ».

**-Katy…, **souffle Louis.

Je lève les yeux sur lui. Je ne l'avais même pas vu se retourner et il me couvre de son grand regard bleu peiné. J'ai toujours réussi à duper tout le monde, jusqu'à ma propre mère, mais jamais Louis. Et il sait. J'aimerais qu'il ne comprenne pas mais il comprend. Il sait que je me fiche bien qu'Angelo ait rompu avec sa copine moldue dont j'ai entendu de vagues retours au fil de ces derniers mois parce que rien que les mots « vie amoureuse » constituent autant de lettres que de poignards dans mon cœur. Il était là quand j'ai arrêté les choses avec Angelo, il y a deux ans. Louis était là quand j'ai appris qu'il s'était trouvé la parfaite fille gentille, douce et posée, il y a sept mois. Ce n'était pas une surprise, je l'avais toujours prédit et Katarina sait tout, ça n'a jamais changé, mais ça ne m'a pas empêchée de péter les plombs. C'est la dernière fois en date que j'ai ingurgité mon équivalent en poids en alcool jusqu'à en être ivre morte. Ca aussi Louis le sait. Il sait tout ça et c'est pour ça qu'il n'a plus jamais adressé la parole à Angelo depuis notre rupture, parce qu'il sait qu'Angelo était la seule personne ayant la capacité de me briser le cœur et qu'il l'a fait. Plus d'une fois. Puisqu'il vient de recommencer en ayant seulement son nom imprimé sur la couverture d'un magasine à la con.

Et moi qui étais sensée avoir fait le ménage dans ma vie ! Il y a toujours cette satanée tâche qui ne veut pas partir.

**-Je voulais pas que tu vois ça…, ** me chuchote Louis.

**-Brûle ce torchon. **

** xOxOxO**

** -Mais on pourra se faire ça, une autre fois, t'inquiète pas, Kat !**

D'un mouvement de la baguette, je fais planer la casserole de chocolat chaud que je faisais chauffer sur les plaques à chauffer de ma gigantesque cuisine. C'est l'une des pièces les plus grandes de la maison avec le salon et ma salle-de-bain. Et elle est dans le même style vieux et gothique que le reste de la maison. C'est une espèce de petit manoir. La maison n'est pas aussi grande que le qualificatif « manoir » laisse envisager mais elle me suffit amplement avec son étage, ses trois chambres et ses deux salles-de-bains, et le petit jardin dont Louis aime s'occuper, particulièrement de son petit coin roserai. J'ai installé mon bureau et atelier au grenier.

Ca fait maintenant onze mois que j'en ai fait l'obtention, avec l'aide financière de Louis. J'en avais assez de mon appartement en plein centre-ville avec le bruit, l'agitation et la pollution, et Louis voulait quitter le cocon familial bien qu'il l'ait fait non sans-verser un océan de larmes de crocodiles. Signer le chèque pour la maison n'a pas été le plus difficile avec le franc succès de ma galerie et l'ancien propriétaire que j'ai facilement réussi à intimider… non le plus dur a été de trouver une maison qui conviendrait à mes goûts et à ceux de Louis, dans un petit village sympa, pas trop loin de Brighton. Et je dois dire que le charmant petit cimetière qui est notre voisin de gauche m'a tout à fait conquise tandis que Louis s'extasiait sur le grand escalier en chêne.

Je m'étais servie un bon bol de chocolat chaud quand je lève les yeux vers Ed qui est assise à ma longue table victorienne. Ed n'a pas vraiment changé depuis Poudlard, mis à part le fait qu'elle va désormais au coiffeur plutôt de se couper les cheveux toute seule, en rentrant d'un bal qui aurait mal tourné. C'est dommage. Ca lui donnait un petit air sauvage. Mais elle est sans conteste plus épanouie qu'elle ne l'était à Poudlard, toujours vêtue de petite robe de toutes les couleurs… enfin, ça, c'est quand elle est de bonne humeur. Son Jean et son tee-shirt gris me disent donc qu'il y a quelque chose qu'elle ne me dit pas.

Une chose qui n'a pas changé depuis Poudlard c'est que mon entourage a encore leur période de nativité, en pensant qu'ils peuvent duper Katarina.

**-On ne fera rien une autre fois, ma jolie, **lui dis-je. **Tu te rappelles les heures que tu as passées avec Kyle et l'autre Mademoiselle Louise pour me forcer à accepter votre idée débile de séjour à Vegas ? J'avais fini par aiguiser mon couteau de boucher pour faire un massacre à la Jack l'Eventreur. **

**-Oui, ça, je m'en rappelle ! **rit-elle.

Ils m'avaient coincé ici même, il y a de ça un mois et demi, Ed ayant préparé tout un exposé et des diapositives pour me convaincre que je devais absolument me joindre à eux. Il y a avait eu apparemment une offre promotionnelle à ne surtout pas raté dont Ed avait eu vent à son boulot, la Gazette chez qui elle est journaliste. Las Vegas n'est pas seulement une ville de moldus, elle a aussi son côté sorcier comme la majorité des grandes villes. Une boîte sorcière anglaise avait alors organisé des voyages à Las Vegas pour que les britanniques découvrent les petits plaisirs américains. Seulement, ça a fait un vrai flop. Les anglais, et plus encore les sorciers anglais, ne sont pas très Las Vegas. Du coup, la boîte a dû vendre les dernières places au rabais et Ed et Kyle ont sauté sur l'occasion, achetant plusieurs places pour qu'on y aille tous et bien sûr, sans nous avertir avant. Autant Louis a sauté au plafond, autant ça ne m'a pas franchement fait rêver. Mais Kyle a eu la bonne initiative de me rappeler que Las Vegas est la cité des péchés et, bon, à ce stade-là de la conversation, je ne pouvais plus refuser.

**-Mais j'ai un surplus phénoménal de boulot et…**

**-T'as dit que ton patron t'avait donnée un mois de congé parce que t'avais refusé de prendre tes vacances, l'année dernière, **lui rappelé-je.

**-Oui mais il y a eu un imprévu !**

**-Et tu me racontes des bobards, surtout, ouais ! J'ai tout arrangé à la galerie pour partir rendre visite aux amerloques, alors tu ferais mieux de régler ton imprévu ou je te botte le cul. Et tu sais, Ed, que tu veux pas que Katarina te botte le cul. **

Je lui lance un regard assez convainquant puisqu'elle hoche vivement de la tête. Elle a beau être devenu au fil des années ma meilleure amie, ça ne change rien au fait que ma patience a des limites.

Louis arrive alors dans la cuisine avec Elizabeth dans les bras et ils sont tous les deux aussi terreux. Je soupire en voyant la tête affligé du blond et notre petite bâtarde qui bat de la queue. C'est une des rejetons de John, mon labrador, qui a encore fait des siennes avec l'une des chiennes du quartier de mes parents. Mon père s'est manifestement fait gentiment mais fermement engueulé par la propriétaire de la maîtresse de John qui s'était retrouvée avec une portée de trois chiots labradors, croisés boxer, et qui ne savait pas quoi en faire. Et mon père a réussi à m'en refourguée un des trois qui s'est révélé être une femelle que je vais faire stériliser dés qu'elle aura six mois. Hors de question qu'elle se fasse engrosser par les mâles en rut du quartier !

**-Elle a encore abîmé mes géraniums ! **geint Louis.

**-Elle a raison. Ils sont immondes.**

**-Eddy aimait mes géraniums, en tout cas…**

**-C'est vrai mais je suis sûre que tu les sauveras, tes géraniums, Louis, **le rassure Ed.

J'hausse les épaules en buvant mon chocolat chaud et Louis sort de la cuisine, nous informant qu'il va donner un bain à Elizabeth qui fait ses dents sur son tee-shirt depuis le début de la conversation.

**-On emmène le chien à Vegas, d'ailleurs, **indiqué-je à Ed. **Et Malefoy.**

**-Kat, pour Vegas, je t'assure que je ne peux pas y…, **soupire Ed.

**-Tu aimes la vie, Ed, **lui rappelé-je. **Tu ne veux pas mourir à tout juste 21 ans. Donc, tu vas aller à Vegas. **

Je lui offre un sourire satisfait et elle n'ose rien dire de plus, préférant me demander à la place si elle peut se servir un chocolat chaud.

**xOxOxO**

**-Katyyy… s'il te plait, change ! Mets la 15, y'aAAAAHHH !**

Et il m'assomme presque en se blottissant contre moi, entrechoquant nos crânes par la même occasion. Je le repousse en me massant les tempes là où il m'a littéralement explosé le crane.

**-Prends sur toi, Delacour ! **beuglé-je. **Parce que ça, c'est un film mais quand je vais _te _décapiter, ce sera bien réel !**

**-Mais tu sais que j'aime pas les films d'horreur !**

**-C'est pas un film d'horreur, c'est pratiquement une comédie, **m'exaspéré-je.

On est dans notre canapé Louis XV bordeaux que j'ai trouvé dans une brocante et Louis est emmitouflé dans une couverture, espérant certainement que ce sera sa meilleure protection si les zombis du film en venaient à bondir de la télé. Elizabeth n'a pas l'air bien plus rassurée, à cause des cris de vierges effarouchés que poussent Louis depuis une demi-heure. Comme si je n'avais pas une arbalète dans le placard sous l'escalier. Entre autres armes de grandes occasions.

**-T'imagines si… si les morts du cimetière d'à côté sortaient de leur tombe…, **gémit Louis. **Ca peut pas arriver, hein, Katy ? Hein que ça peut pas arriver ?**

**-Ca peut s'arranger. **

J'ignore son regard terrifié et fixe les écoliers du film qui se font dévorer par la bande de zombis qui les avaient pris en chasse. Au lieu de sortir des règles en fer ou des compas de leurs cartables, ils se laissent connement bouffer. C'est typiquement le genre de choses qui ne pourrait m'arriver, j'ai toujours deux-trois objets tranchants dans mes Doc Martens, contrairement à d'autres.

**-Katy, t'as entendu ?!**

**-Quoi _encore _? **m'agacé-je.

**-J'crois que quelqu'un a ouvert la porte ! **me souffle-t-il, au bord des larmes, s'accrochant à mon bras.

**-Les zombis ouvrent pas les portes, ils sont cons comme la lune ! Même Elizabeth est plus futée qu'eux. Regarde le film et tais-toi !**

**-Non, non, Katy, je te dis que… AAAAHHHH ! ILS SONT LA !**

Je suis le doigt hystérique que Louis pointe sur l'entrée de la maison qui est caché par tous les manteaux et vestes qui sont pendus à notre gros porte-manteau. Et en effet, il y a bien un intrus dans la baraque mais il a des cheveux châtains ridiculement clairs, des fossettes dans ses joues de Bad Boy et des yeux verts pelouse.

**-Lian ? **s'étonne Louis. **Oh Merlin… merci, Merlin !**

Il bondit du canapé et lui courre dans les bras mais Julian gémit, en lui disant qu'il lui fait mal. J'hausse un sourcil interloqué avant de les rejoindre et quand Louis relâche notre ami, on s'aperçoit enfin que son tee-shirt, représentant un gosse qui fait un doigt d'honneur, est englué de sang.

**-OH, PAR MORGANE ! **s'écrie Louis avec épouvante. **Les zombis t'ont attaqué !**

Je lui décoche une baffe derrière le crane pour qu'il arrête de déverser ses conneries habituelles et m'intéresse pleinement à Julian qui se tient le ventre d'une main, tout en s'adossant à la porte d'entrée en refreinant une grimace de douleur. Mi-inquiète, mi-exaspérée, je repousse ses mains et soulève son tee-shirt pour découvrir une plaie ouverte et encore fraiche.

**-Coup de couteau ? **diagnostiqué-je en soupirant. **Qu'est-ce que t'as encore branlé, Bones ? **

**-Tu veux bien t'occuper d'moi, Doc, avant de me sermonner comme un môme ? **

**-T'es un môme, **lui rappelé-je.

Mais je lui passe un bras autour de la taille tandis qu'il s'appuie contre moi, et après un coup de baguette, un fauteuil du même style Louis XV que le canapé et de la même couleur nous fonce dessus. Je pousse Julian pour qu'il s'y assoit et il lâche un juron face à mon manque de délicatesse. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je n'étais pas très populaire à Sainte-Mangouste… je traumatisais les patients et il y en a même une qui a piqué une crise d'hystérie quand je m'occupais d'elle pensant que j'étais la Faucheuse, venue pour lui faire quitter ce bon vieux monde. Notez bien que j'aurais bien aimé.

Mon année d'internat n'a pas du tout été ce que j'avais escompté. Je devais obéir à des supérieurs qui m'exaspéraient, je ne pouvais pas faire ce que je voulais, ni chirurgie, ni faire plus qu'inspecter des cadavres. Bien sûr, j'ai soigné des dizaines de personnes mais la plupart du temps, c'était plus des rétrécir une tête après une blague débile ou rendre sa couleur normal à des gosses qui avaient viré vert ou bleu. Et je devais supporter des geignards, des hystériques et des emmerdeurs de toute catégorie. Ca ne m'a bien sûr pas empêché de me faufiler en douce dans la morgue pour expérimenter quelques trucs moi-même mais, à la fin de la première année, j'ai rendu mon tablier.

Je n'étais pas faite pour ça et j'ai décidé de trouver autre chose, j'ai donc ouvert ma galerie d'art tandis que Louis persévérait et entamait sa deuxième année. Au début, ça n'a pas été facile de se faire un nom dans le milieu artistique mais j'ai su m'imposer. J'ai toujours adoré dessiner, sculpter, graver ou peindre. Ca a été une grande partie de mon grand nettoyage ; trouver ce que je voulais faire dans la vie et parvenir à le faire. Un an plus tard, Louis n'arrivait à rien car il se faisait écraser par les autres internes. En médicomagie, la compétition est féroce, Louis n'a jamais eu l'étoffe de celui qui écrase les autres pour se faire une place. Je lui ai donc proposé de devenir mon associé.

Toujours est-il que Julian a bien de la chance et il le sait car Louis et moi sommes tout à fait en capacité de nous occuper de lui, à chaque fois qu'il se met dans la merde. Mais s'il attend que je sois la gentille et douce infirmière sexy en tenue moulante de ses rêves, il peut continuer de rêver.

**-Qui t'a fait ça ? **s'alarme Louis en faisant léviter sa sacoche de soins d'urgence.

**-Un connard, **ricane-t-il. **Cocul…**

**-Ca te ferait rien d'arrêter de te taper les poulettes des autres, Bones ? **m'énervé-je.

J'attrape la fiole que Louis me tend et il compte jusqu'à trente secondes tandis que je la secoue vivement. Je roule des yeux face au sourire provocateur de Julian. Il est désormais tatoueur et perceur dans une rue miteuse de Londres, et on ne peut pas dire qu'il s'améliore vraiment, niveau comportement. Son père est mort, il y a deux ans et demi, après un coma éthylique, et dés lors ça n'a été que de mal en pis. J'essaye de le garder un minimum sur les railles mais je dois sans-arrêt le sortir de garde-à-vue ou aller le chercher n'importe où à cause de l'alcool ou de diverses bastons. Et heureusement que c'est souvent avec les moldus qu'il se mêle et que je peux arranger ça en quelques sorts parce que sinon, je n'ose imaginer comment tout finirait. Et Beckett ne l'aide pas à murir. Ces deux-là font vraiment une bien belle paire de guignols.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux… J'aime quand ma gothique me dorlote…**

Je lui offre un sourire cruel avant de vider la fiole sur sa plaie qui se met à fumer tandis qu'il hurle de douleur. Je l'observe avec une main sur la hanche tandis que Louis le rassure en disant que ça ne va pas durer. Et, en effet, dix secondes plus tard, la douleur a cessé et Julian est avachi sur mon fauteuil, le souffle court. Il me lance un regard noir et mon sourire s'accentue.

**-Moi aussi, j'aime te dorloter, Julian.**

* * *

_Il faut tout nous dire sur ce premier chap et ce que vous préconisez ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello mes petits choux..._

_On souhaite de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont et du courage aux autres =) Merci à celles qui nous suivent et surtout celles qui reviewsent si fidélement - c'est redondant mais que voulez-vous on a pas mieux !_

_Qu'est-il advenu d'Ed ? Vous allez pas tarder à le savoir ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**« Salut c'est moi ! »**

Je laisse tomber les clés sur le guéridon et mon sac sur la table basse avant de m'écrouler sur le sofa. Un canapé qui à lui seul comble tout le studio, le seul objet neuf qu'a pu s'offrir le budget serré d'Eric. La télé a au moins trois ans et une immense étagère l'accompagne, recouverte de DVD en tous genres, des films en générale venus d'Asie et surtout des films de suspense et d'horreur. Ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant puisqu'il bosse au montage des séries à la BBC. Du coup, c'est bon de réduction et DVD gratuits.

**« Un jus d'orange fait maison ?** me propose-t-il en fermant le frigo.

- **T'es mon sauveur**, soupiré-je en posant mon bras sur mes yeux. **»**

Dans tous les sens du terme d'ailleurs, j'ai en quelques sortes emménagé chez lui depuis qu'avec Ky on s'est plus ou moins séparés… Squattant son canapé et sa salle de bain. Heureusement mon frère est du genre maniaque alors on est loin du cliché de la garçonnière en plein centre ville de Londres. Il m'a aimablement libéré une étagère de son armoire, où peu à peu mes fringues s'empilent au fur et à mesure des jours. On se croirait revenu trois ans en arrière quand on vivait encore chez les parents.

**« Son Altesse est servie, maintenant bouge je veux récupérer mon canapé ! »**

De mauvaise grâce je pose mes pieds sur le parquet, ici interdiction de les poser sur la table basse revenue avec lui de son dernier séjour chez son père à Hong Kong. Le style asiatique jure un peu avec les meubles Ikea mais bon, personne n'a jamais dit que mon frère avait bon goût. Et étant assez susceptible, je n'ai pas intérêt à aller critiquer sa table chérie. Ou le choix des films le soir, bien que j'ai une sainte horreur des musiques stressantes, des cris terrifiants et des tronçonneuses tueuses.

**« Comment c'est passé ta journée ?**

- **Epuisante,** grimacé-je, **j'ai du bouclé la couv', et évidemment ça plait jamais à Al' ! Il aura ma peau un jour j'te jure… **

- **Moi je sais ce qu'il va se passer dans le prochain épisode de The Fall, **nargue-t-il.

- **La ferme, **grogné-je**. Chuis sûr qu'il va s'en sortir de toute façon !**

- **Aaaah… ça…**

- **Bon on mange quoi ce soir ? »**

C'est comme tous les soirs depuis que j'ai débarqué, pas de remarques sur ma situation avec Ky, ni d'explications sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Mon frère a juste tendu les mouchoirs en papiers pendant que je chialais toutes les larmes de mon corps devant _Paranormal Activity 9_. Il a compris depuis un bout de temps que ça n'allait pas fort, on se disputait pour rien et pour tout, je ne sais pas si c'est à cause du stress de mon boulot, de ses problèmes avec son frère qui lui bouffe le moral ou parce que nous avons changé. Peut être que c'est un tout. Peut être qu'on n'est plus fait pour aller ensemble. Mon ventre est noueux, comme à chaque fois que j'y pense. C'est pour ça que je bois la tasse dans mon travail à la _Gazette_.

**« Ben j'pensais qu'on aurait pu commander chinois,** propose-t-il.

- **T'es sérieux ?** sourié-je faiblement, **pas de tes carottes bio et ton tofu ?**

- **Ce soir on fête notre départ, c'est les vacances ! »**

Ah c'est vrai, ya ça aussi. Notre voyage à Las Vegas, une semaine pour devenir riche. Et devoir revoir Kyle. Je me roule en boule à l'autre bout du canapé.

**« J'ai pas tellement envie d'y aller. »**

OoOO

**« Un break ? »**

C'était évidemment à prévoir, il ne faut pas sous-estimer le sens de déduction de Deborah Moore. Il parait que c'est la façon dont je m'habille ces derniers temps qui lui a mis la puce à l'oreille, à moins que ça soit le fait que ne parle pas de Ky. Il parait que d'habitude que je n'ai que son prénom à la bouche. Alors évidement, quand elle a débarqué pour m'emmener déjeuner et profiter des tiquets resto que lui refile son entreprise qui fabrique des robes de sorciers, elle est rentré directement dans le vif du sujet.

Je me contente de la dévisager sans rien dire. Elle a les cheveux beaucoup plus longs, et se les fait boucler. Mais garde ses lunettes rouges. Elle est très belle, comme toujours. Je me tripote une mèche, mal à l'aise.

**« Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? »**

Parce que j'ai l'impression que si je n'en parle pas, ça sera comme si c'était juste un cauchemar et que tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Ky viendrait me chercher chez Eric avec son immense sourire et m'engloutirait dans son odeur qui s'estompe peu à peu de ma peau. Je me contente de me taire et d'hausser les épaules.

**« Bon et tu crois que c'est… fini ?** demande-t-elle en avalant une bouchée de lasagne.

- **On s'est pas reparlé depuis…** murmuré-je en jouant avec ma fourchette.** »**

Si ça se trouve Jeanna, la jolie américaine qui bosse avec lui à l'école primaire où il est professeur-animateur, lui a finalement sauté dessus. Elle a pas l'air d'avoir froid aux yeux. J'ai un flash d'elle couchant avec lui. Mon estomac se tord, refusant d'avaler le moindre aliment de plus. Je pousse l'assiette loin de moi. Deb fronce les sourcils.

**« Faudrait que vous mettiez les choses à plat ! Histoire de savoir ou vous en êtes, non ? Tout'façon vous allez à Vegas après demain non ? C'est le moment ! **

- **Je sais pas… »**

Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Je suis une peureuse, je sais que l'affronter va me rendre les mains moites et les genoux tremblants. Et je sais pas si je suis assez forte pour encaisser. Deborah me dévisage un instant sans rien dire, comme si elle me passait au scanner. Me décryptant.

**« Tu vas pas rester à te terrer chez ton frère jusqu'à la fin de tes jours Ed ! **fait-elle fermement, **alors tu y vas et si c'est fini, ben c'est fini point final. Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? Trois ans ?**

- **Trois ans et demi…,** rectifié-je.

- **Trois ans et demi ! Voilà, bon… peut être que vous avez fait le tour de votre relation. C'est vrai ça vous étiez déjà très proches avant… Vous avez l'impression de tourner en rond et de n'avoir plus rien à faire l'un avec l'autre. C'est pas grave ça Ed, tu pensais pas faire ta vie avec lui quand même ?**

- **Ben… »**

Oui. Oui !

**« T'es jeune, t'as vingt et un an Eddy !** fait-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne,** c'est peut être pas une fin mais ya pleins de débuts qui t'attendent ! **

- **Surement, **marmonné-je nullement convaincue.

- **Alors tu vas aller à Vegas, parce que ça serait bête de pas aller t'amuser, **prend-t-elle son ton autoritaire,** tu vas mettre de l'ordre dans ce merdier, boire à ma santé et coucher avec un streap easer dieu du lap dance ! Pense aux gens comme moi qui trime pendant ce temps, **sourit-elle.

- **Tu vas passer ton temps avec Nicolas, **me permetté-je de préciser.** »**

Nicolas ? Son petit copain, qui bosse dans le secteur publicitaire de leur boite. Un peu imbu de sa réussite mais pas bien méchant, de toute façon Debra est là pour le remettre à sa place sans détour. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est ça qui lui plait chez elle. Elle lève alors son Monaco :

**« Aux vacances ! Et prend ta robe bleu électrique là, c'est un ordre ! Elle te fait une poitrine de déesse ! »**

OoOo

**« C'est la grande classe, la grande classe**, s'exclame Eric portant son sac de voyage.

- **Pour qui te m'prends ?** sourié-je, **je t'ai amené un jet privé !**

- **Pas si privé que ça, **marmonne-t-il en remarquant Julian Bones sur le pont.

- **T'es pas non plus obligé d'aller lui faire conversation,** remarqué-je.

- **Ce qui n'est pas valable pour toi avec Kyle,** réplique-t-il en me jetant un regard appuyé. »

Tiens ! Il y a trois mas ce bateau ! C'est pas du n'importe quoi hein ! Pile comme la photo de l'annonce. Je traine ma valise avec plus d'entrain et repère Angel qui monte à bord. Je le salue avec enthousiasme. Ça doit faire des semaines que je ne l'ai pas vu ! Il faut dire qu'il était en pleine compétition internationale. Et en pleine rupture aussi avec Olivia, pourtant ça allait bien entre eux même si elle est moldue. On a encore une photo d'elle sur le frigo, sur la photo de groupe du nouvel an, une grande brune aux yeux noirs. Pas forcément un canon mais qui dégageait… une aura de confiance et de sociabilité.

**« Alors, la coupe était pas trop lourde à porter ?**

- **On n'a finit que deuxième**, temporise-t-il.

- **C'est tout comme ! Ya eu une faute de l'arbitre contre votre attrapeur dans les cinq dernières minutes !**

- **Eddy ! **me bondit dessus Louis,** je suis trop excité ! ça va être trop bien ! »**

Je lui rends son accolade, rassurée de le voir excité pour nous deux. Si lui ça lui plait alors c'est le principal, si ya bien une personne qui me brise le cœur quand elle a les yeux humides c'est lui. Eric fait son entrée et en mec populaire a son petit mot perso pour tout le monde. C'est bientôt l'attroupement, j'ai comme l'impression qu'on est les derniers. Seul Julian et Kat restent en retrait, pour lui accoudé à la rambarde. Elle, elle garde une distance respectueuse avec le vide, je m'en vais la saluer et c'est pour faire face à sa mauvaise humeur.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? **

- **Qui ?** m'étonné-je.

- **Rossi**, claque-t-elle.

- **Ben…,** rougissé-je.

- **Et pourquoi un bateau par Lucifer ?! De tout les moyens de transport ya fallu que ça soit celui-là !**

- **Attend de voir les cabines, ça en vaut carrément le coup !**

- **Ya intérêt ! Bon, Kyle !** aboie-t-elle, **mes valises ! »**

Je me fige sur place, ayant une sueur froide. Avant de sourire maladroitement à Kat et Julian et de tourner les talons en prétextant d'aller voir ma cabine. C'est pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Ky, les cheveux en bataille. Mon cœur fait un bond en avant, me hurlant de cesser la douleur et de l'embrasser. L'embrasser, l'embrasser. De juste le toucher. Je baisse aussitôt les yeux.

**« Salut Ed.**

- **Salut**, murmuré-je avant de filer à l'anglaise.** »**

OoOo

**« Ah ! Ed, justement ! »**

Accoudée au ponton je regarde les dernières manœuvres de l'équipage pour faire décoller le bateau, Cal fait son entrée en posant un verre contenant un liquide doré. Pas peu fier, il m'apprend qu'il s'agit de sa cuvée de l'année dernière. Je trinque avec lui, depuis notre cuite commune et malgré mes réticences à toucher un verre de whisky il met un point d'honneur à m'envoyer une caisse de la production familiale. Oui parce qu'en fait il s'avère que Calum est vraiment un descendant d'une famille noble écossaise qui vit dans un castle au bord d'un lac dans les Hightlands. Et il joue de la cornemuse depuis ses trois ans. Et fils aîné de la famille il récupérera le titre à la mort de son père, en bon rentier il passe ses journées à glander et s'occuper de gérer la production de whisky. Qui a sa petite réputation dans le milieu en plus.

**« On perd pas les bonnes habitudes,** lève-t-il son verre. **»**

Faisant sans doute allusion au fait qu'on se retrouve dans la même situation qu'il y a quelques années dans la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle. Amélia et lui c'est fini depuis six mois. La petite histoire de comment une relation qui a duré six ans s'est brutalement finie ? A cause de l'alcool bien sûr et d'un mec. Amélia a trompé Calum pendant ses vacances en Espagne. Il ne m'a rien raconté de plus, pour lui elle est morte. Dommage, elle est avec les autres dans les couloirs à découvrir les cabines. Contrairement à Kat, il n'a rien dit. Fait comme si elle n'existait plus. Ça m'a presque fait mal pour elle, elle avait l'air désespérée.

**« Admire sa robe, une vraie princesse !** fait-il tourner le whisky dans son verre.

- **Il est pas mal,** hoché-je la tête en valant une gorgée.

- **Pas mal ?** se vexe-t-il, **c'est une pure merveille ! Digne de celui de mes ancêtres ! **

- **Non, mais laisse la bouteille hein.**

- **J'aime mieux ça. »**

Les amarres sont alors brutalement larguées, je manque de passer par-dessus bord alors que le bateau décolle pas si en douceur que ça. Mon verre n'a pas ma chance et va s'écraser sur le sol qui s'éloigne. Cal a un air outré. Il était à moitié-vide. Je grimace.

**« Je l'ai pas fait exprès ! »**

OoOo

L'ambiance déchire dans ma cabine. Amélia est en larmes, mais contrairement à moi elle ressemble pas à une boule rougeâtre et larmoyante. Elle a les traits tirés et renifle en essuyant frénétiquement ses yeux. S'excusant devant moi de craquer alors que ma situation n'est guère mieux. Elle s'empresse de s'occuper de moi.

**« Ça va s'arranger, tu vas voir !** s'active-t-elle en rangeant ses affaires dans l'armoire. **C'est pas possible autrement ! Ky et toi vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre tu sais ! Les disputes ça arrivent tu sais, c'est pas le pire… **continue-t-elle plus lentement avant d'éclater en sanglots. **Il ne m'a même pas regardé !**

- **Il a du mal à digérer… **expliqué-je doucement.

- **Oui je sais, **secoue-t-elle fébrilement la tête**, tout ça c'est de ma faute ! Je sais ! Il me manque, il me manque tellement, **bégaie-t-elle. **Ya que lui que j'aime Eddy !**

- **Je sais,** soupiré-je en caressant gentiment son dos.

- **Tu crois que tout est fini ? **plante-t-elle ses yeux bleus dans les miens**, moi je ne veux pas…**

- **Je suis désolée mais… pour lui c'est fini tu sais, **commencé-je alors que je sens poindre une nouvelle crise de larmes**, mais tu peux toujours le reconquérir hein ! Tu sais il va pas t'oublier comme ça. Vous avez été ensemble six ans quand même, Mélia. C'est presque un tiers de vos vies !**

- **Oui, oui c'est vrai… **hoche-t-elle la tête la bouche pincée,** tu as raison. Je vais le reconquérir ! **s'exclame-t-elle vivement.

- **Oui enfin…, **commencé-je avant de regarder son regard empli d'espoir,** bon ! Et si on allait manger ? **proposé-je**, le service a déjà commencé, ils doivent nous attendre. »**

Amélia se lève aussi tôt, essuie ses larmes et se mouche un grand coup avant de m'emboîter le pas pour rejoindre la salle à manger. La chevelure auburn de Mélia a raccourcie légèrement au court de ces trois ans, mais elle est exactement la même que depuis Poudlard. En ce moment elle travaille comme interne à Mangouste au service pédiatrie.

La salle ressemble à une de ces films de pirate. Un lustre surplombe la longue table où les autres ont investi un bout, le reste des passagers ne s'y étant pas risqué. Enfin à part l'asiatique qui fait du gringue à Julian après avoir ramassé un refus d'Eric un peu plus tôt. Tout à fait normal. Je m'assoie à côté d'Angel alors qu'Amélia prend place en face de Calum à qui elle adresse un sourire tendre et timide. Je sais pas si c'était une bonne idée de lui faire reprendre espoir… Si jamais ça lui fait plus de mal que de bien je vais m'en vouloir à mort.

Je croise alors le regard de Kat qui me cloue sur place, elle est apparemment furieuse. Je tente un sourire maladroit et plonge la tête dans mon assiette pour éviter de regarder Kyle à l'autre bout de la table. Entre Cal et Amélia, Angel et Kat, Julian et Eric, Ky et moi je commence à me demander si ces petites vacances ne vont pas se transformer en Tchernobyl.

**« Ya des jeux de ouf dans la salle du bas !** s'exclame alors Eric, **après dîner on y va Ed !**

- **Non mais en fait je suis un peu fatiguée…**

- **Tu rigoles ? **reprend-t-il de ses carottes avant de glisser, **t'as parlé à Kyle ?**

- **Non…** soufflé-je.

- **Ed, **se sert-il du poisson, **t'as vu sa tête ?**

- **Non…**

- **Ben regarde toi dans un miroir, t'en auras un aperçu. Prends un peu de poireaux, ils sont supers bons. »**

Je glisse un regard à Ky, le cœur serré. Il est tellement beau, j'ai envie de le voir sourire. Mais je retourne vite me concentrer sur mes poireaux. Eric a mis un point d'honneur à ignorer royalement Julian, tout comme Angel reste courtois avec Kat même si elle est acerbe. Histoire de ne pas plomber l'ambiance, elle est déjà au plus mal. Angel a un regard un peu triste alors que Katarina le renvoie dans ses buts, il demandait juste le sel. Il n'affiche pas vraiment son habituel demi-sourire. Je crois que ça lui fait de la peine qu'après tout ce temps Kat ne veuille toujours pas lui adresser la parole.

**« Oh oui ! Un twister ! **s'écrie Louis**, trop cool !**

- **Même pas en rêve**, lâche Katarina.

- **Oh… allez…**

- **Non.**

- **Katyyyyy.**

- **Non ! »**


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou les loulous !_

_On espère que vous allez tous très bien et que ceux qui sont en vacances s'amuse pour ceux qui n'en ont pas... _

_Merci à celles qui nous suivent et à celles qui ont reviewsé ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

** -Je vois que t'as laissé tomber tes yeux de poissons morts… dommage, j'm'y étais attaché.**

Je me penche, la queue de billard dans les mains, et mes yeux sont fixés sur le trou puis sur la boule jaune au numéro 1 et je frappe. La boule rebondit sur le rebord du billard et, selon l'angle recherché, tombe pile poil dans le trou. Je ne souris même pas, c'était trop facile. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas joué, la dernière fois datant de ma dernière cuite dans un bar. C'est-à-dire, il y a sept mois. Mais le billard, c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oubli pas.

Je me redresse et hausse un sourcil provocateur à l'écossais, à qui j'ai décidé de faire le privilège de l'appeler par son nom de famille désormais, McFarlan. Il m'a après tout battu pour notre première partie, et j'ai remporté la seconde. Ce qui ne lui a pas du tout plu, il a manqué de mettre en pièce sa queue sous mes rires diaboliques.

On a décidé de jouer une petite dernière pour nous disqualifier. Que je vais gagner, bien sûr, mais il se sera bien battu.

**-J'ai fait ça pour toi, **lui rétorqué-je avec un sourire moqueur. **J'avais remarqué que t'arrivais pas à me fixer dans les yeux, plus de deux secondes. **

**-C'est parce que j'avais pas envie, Collins !**

**-Si tu m'appelles encore une seule fois comme ça, McFarlan, je te jure que je réaliserai l'un de mes plus beaux rêves. Empaler un petit rouquin d'Hightlander avec une queue de billard. **

Il m'étudie un moment en se mâchant sa lèvre inférieure avant de soulever sa propre queue et de se mettre à regarder le jeu, en marmonnant :

**-Toujours pas pris tes calmants, on dirait…**

J'ai un petit rire, très amusée par la situation, et j'attrape le verre de jus de citrouille glacé que Kyle est allé me chercher, sachant que McFarlan prend toujours des plombes pour réfléchir à son prochain tir. Mais je ne suis pas pressée. Je me retourne pour faire un tour d'horizon de la salle de jeu qui est envahi par la population du navire volant. Je ne cherche pas Julian et Malefoy qui sont allés au bar plutôt que de nous suivre. Je n'avais personnellement pas envie de devoir les ramener dans leur chambre, bourrés. Déjà que sobres, ce ne sont pas des cadeaux.

Dans un coin, Louis a suivi son idée stupide de twister et il y joue avec Kyle, Eric et Amelia. Et dans un autre coin, Ed joue au Ping Pong avec Angelo. Mes doigts se resserrent sur mon verre. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'Ed a osé me coller dans un voyage avec lui. Je n'ai pas du assez lui dire à quel point j'ai envie de lui arracher le cœur et de lui faire payer pour avoir réussi à avoir rendu Katarina faible, avec son indifférence et sa nonchalance. Toutes les fois où je l'avais vu en magasine par malchance ne rivalisent pas avec ce que je ressens, maintenant, en étant physiquement dans la même pièce que lui, _coincée _avec lui pour un mois. Et il ose se la jouer courtois et aimable avec _moi. _

Ca ne peut pas bien finir.

Je remarque le long regard mélancolique et tendu que lance Ed à Kyle, à travers la salle, pendant qu'Angelo va chercher la petite balle blanche qui est partie trop loin. Je sais maintenant pourquoi Ed voulait tant que ça échapper à ce voyage à Las Vegas, il a dû se passer quelque chose avec Kyle. Bien fait, on est deux maintenant à subir ce calvaire. Sauf qu'il n'y a pas l'ombre d'une chance pour que Kyle et Ed restent séparés, tout simplement parce que je ne saurais le permettre. C'est pourtant clair. Mais je règlerai ça après avoir mis une belle déculottée à l'écossais du bateau.

En parlant de déculottée d'écossais, voilà sa copine qui arrive… ou ex-copine, plutôt. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui s'est passé puisque je ne les ai pas vu depuis ma rupture avec Angelo mais ce n'est pas difficile à voir que tout est loin d'être rose entre eux deux. Je souris à Amélia ravie qu'elle se mêle aux festivités tandis que McFarlan ne lui offre même pas un regard.

**-Alors, où en est la partie ? **nous demande-t-elle gentiment.

Voyant que McFarlan décide de jouer le gros bébé qui fait boudin, je me charge de répondre à sa belle :

**-On attend qu'il se bouge son petit arrière-train plein de tâche de rousseur. **

**-Oh oui, **rit-elle, légèrement nerveuse. **Calum s'applique toujours mais il est vraiment très bon, c'est sûr qu'il va gagner !**

Ses flatteries ne lui valent même pas un coup d'œil et elle baisse un instant le regard, blessée, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle a dit et d'essayer de se rattraper :

**-Non pas que je veuille que tu perdes, Katarina ! Je ne voulais pas dire que…**

**-Je m'en fous, **la coupé-je avec un sourire.

**-Bon, c'est bientôt fini ces roucoulements ? **claque-t-il en s'énervant. **Y'a une partie en cours ! Ah, les femmes toujours à se l'ouvrir quand c'est sérieux !**

Et tout ça sans un regard pour celle qui était, aux dernières nouvelles, sa deuxième moitié. C'est bien simple, en dehors des cours, je ne les voyais jamais l'un sans l'autre. C'était presque flippant.

**-Sanguin, ton prince-charmant, **lancé-je à Amélia. **Et pas le côté que j'aime du sang…**

Pour toute réponse, McFarlan tire son coup et loupe grossièrement sa boule. J'ai un rictus de satisfaction. Je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'Amélia voulait très sincèrement que son écossais gagne mais je suis persuadée qu'elle va être celle qui le fera perdre. Mais bon, l'amour et toutes les conneries qui vont avec, ça a toujours été ça.

Causer la perte.

**xOxOxO**

**-Alleeez, Katyyy ! Joue avec moi ! **

**-Plutôt me tailler les veines. **

**-Rho, allez, Katarina, ça va être drôle !**

Je me retourne vers Eric en roulant les yeux. Appuyée contre le billard, je regarde les deux cousins qui ont décidé qui leur fallait un nouveau joueur puisqu'Amélia a pourchassé McFarlan quand il est parti en furie après avoir perdu la partie. Pour sa défense, je dois admettre qu'il ne jouait plus aussi bien que les deux dernières parties, à cause de la présence de sa chère-et-tendre.

**-Tu vas pas t'y mettre, Cho !**

J'entends vaguement Louis et Eric continuer leur plaidoyer de leur jeu à la con mais je ne vois que Kyle et Angelo qui quittent la salle. Une occasion en or de tirer le vers du nez de Kyle puisqu'Ed ne m'a rien dit et que Kyle a toujours été celui pour tout m'avouer. Je pousse donc Eric et Louis pour passer, et je pointe un doigt autoritaire sur Ed qui range les balles et raquettes de Ping Pong :

**-Toi, traitresse, va twister avec les deux guignols !**

Je l'entends vaguement me demander ce qu'elle m'a fait mais je sors plutôt de la salle, repérant aussitôt Angelo et Kyle au bout du couloir à gauche.

**-QUINN ! **beuglé-je.

Ils se retournent immédiatement et je m'avance vers eux, le pas ferme, avant d'attraper le bras de Kyle sans douceur.

** -T'as des trucs à me dire, **claqué-je.

Puis je me tourne vers Angelo qui m'observe de son même regard indéchiffrable avec son air calme et impassible. Nope, toujours le même. Et ce n'est définitivement pas un compliment.

**-Tu permets que je te l'emprunte, Rossi ? **m'enquis-je. **Oh, suis-je sotte, j'oubliais à qui je parlais… t'as toujours été l'homme pour laisser partir n'importe qui ! **

Et je n'attends pas de réponse de sa part, sachant qu'il n'y en aura de toute façon pas. Je tourne donc les talons, embarquant sans ménagement Kyle à ma suite. Je l'ignore sur tout le trajet pour arriver sur le pont. Le vent nous accueille, violent et froid, et le ciel défile au-dessus de nos têtes, et tout autour aussi. Le pont est éclairé de lumières jaunes qui entourent les passagers joviaux et qui rient fort. Il est bien onze heures du soir mais il n'est décidemment pas l'heure pour se coucher pour quiconque à bord. Je nous trouve une table, bien éloignée des limites du bateau, et je m'assois, lui lâchant le bras. Il reste bêtement assis, lisant la fureur sur mes traits et je sais qu'il déteste quand je suis en colère, surtout quand c'est contre lui.

**-Kat, je…**

**-ASSIS !**

Il s'exécute aussitôt et toussote.

**-Si c'est parce que je parle à Angel, c'est vraiment pas contre toi, c'est juste que je peux pas choisir de camp et…, **s'empresse-t-il de se justifier. **C'est mon meilleur ami et…**

-**Un mot de plus au sujet de l'italien et ta vie est foutue, Quinn, **sifflé-je. **C'est quoi ce merdier, avec Ed ? **

**-Oh…**

**-Ah ça oui, tu peux le dire !**

Il attrape le menu sur notre table qu'il se met à tripoter, évitant mon regard, ses cheveux bruns lui facilitant les choses et me cachant le haut de son visage. Mais il a beau faire tout son possible, sa tristesse et son accablement, je les connais par cœur.

**-Déterre le macchabé, Quinn. **

**-D'accord…, **soupire-t-il. **Elle a voulu faire un break.**

**-Un break ? **répété-je avec une grimace. **Je sais même pas ce que ça veut dire ! C'est quoi cette nouveauté, encore ?**

**-J'sais pas trop… c'est entre la rupture et le plaquage en règle. Elle est allée vivre avec Eric, depuis quelques jours.**

**-Et comment ça se fait que j'suis pas au courant ? **

Il hausse les épaules, me lançant un bref regard comme pour vérifier que je n'ai pas encore dégainé mon cutter pour lui arranger le portrait. Ce que je suis assez tentée de faire.

**-J'pensais qu'elle te l'avait dit, **m'avoue-t-il. **Ca m'a d'ailleurs étonné que tu viennes pas pour me trucider plus tôt…**

**-Déçu ? T'inquiète pas, je suis là maintenant. **

-**On s'engueulait juste tout le temps pour n'importe quoi et j'savais pas comment calmer les choses, j'avais juste perdu le contrôle, tu vois…**

Je vois parfaitement. Je me mords les joues, satisfaite qu'il ne me regarde toujours pas et qu'il ne puisse pas lire les ombres d'émotions sur mon visage. Mes cris et mes accusations vieilles de deux ans résonnent dans ma mémoire, sans réponse. Ils n'ont jamais eu de réponse, rebondissant toujours contre les murs froids. Alors, j'hurlais plus fort pour le faire réagir, pour qu'il me montre qu'il ressentait quelque chose mais il ne faisait que soupirer et attendre que j'arrête de crier. Et enfin, j'ai cessé de crier. A la place, je lui ai juste posé une question. _Tu veux que ce soit fini ? _Il n'a jamais répondu à celle-là non plus, notez bien. J'ai fait ce que je faisais toujours. Prendre son silence pour un consentement.

**-Ces derniers jours ont été un vrai cauchemar, Kat…**

Les mots de Kyle me ramènent brutalement à la réalité et, cette fois-ci, il me regarde de ses grands yeux dansant entre le vert et le gris, comme pour m'implorer de lui dire ce qu'il peut faire pour régler la situation.

**-Donc, quoi ? T'as juste accepté le break ? T'as juste laissé tomber, tu l'as juste laissé PARTIR ?! APRES TROIS PUTAINS D'ANNEES !**

Au fil des questions, ma voix s'est empli de rage et de déception, et Kyle baisse à nouveau le regard.

**-C'est ce qu'elle voulait.**

Je ferme un instant les yeux à sa réponse et ça fait presque physiquement mal d'entendre ça. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux toujours aussi noirs, malgré les années qui ont passé et qui ne m'ont surement pas fait autant de bien que de mal. Mais je n'ai jamais été de celles qui s'imaginaient une vie pleine de joie et d'amour, je savais à quoi m'attendre. Je suis Katarina et c'est comme ça. Mais Kyle et Ed, ce n'est pas pareil… ça ne devrait pas être pareil.

**-Ne fais pas ça, **lui dis-je.

Ma voix n'est plus forte, elle n'est plus sèche, ni furieuse. Et ça fait à nouveau lever les yeux de Kyle et je le regarde droit les yeux.

**-Ne deviens pas comme ça, Kyle, **poursuivé-je. **Ne deviens pas froid et indifférent, ne la laisse pas juste partir comme ça en cessant de te battre ou en te contentant d'abandonner. Tu l'aimes, ne lui fais pas croire le contraire en laissant tomber. **

**-Je sais pas quoi faire, Kat.**

**-Je sais que t'étais assez jaloux d'Angelo, à Poudlard et même encore un peu après… je sais pas si tu l'es encore maintenant mais…**

Je me racle la gorge, la sentant se nouer et je me gifle mentalement. J'ai toujours détesté parler d'Angelo mais je sais que Kyle a besoin d'entendre ça.

**-Tu es un super petit-copain, Kyle, et Ed le sait, d'accord ? Mais si tu veux la blesser alors, continue à devenir comme Angelo Rossi, laisse-la juste partir et ignore-la comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Bats toi pour elle, Kyle, c'est pas compliqué, quand même !**

Kyle me dévisage avec tristesse mais il hoche la tête. Ne supportant plus l'ambiance, je frappe un bon coup sur la table et lance :

**-Bon, maintenant qu'on s'est compris, va me chercher un gigantesque chocolat chaud ! Et Illico Presto !**

** xOxOxO**

**-Bien dormi, Kat ? **

Je mange mon beignet à la pomme avec humeur, lançant un regard meurtrier à Ed qui s'assoit en face de moi, pas très sûre de finir son petit-déjeuner avec ses deux yeux. Je suis moi-même en train de réfléchir à la question. Et si elle me sort une poupée vaudou de sa robe pour se faire pardonner, comme la fois où elle a pété mon magnifique vase en loupant une marche, je jure que… que ça va marcher. Arrrg, quand on en vient à mes poupées, je suis faible !

**-Pas une seule milliseconde de la nuit, Pierce ! **sifflé-je. **UN BATEAU _VOLANT _?! Si tu voulais que je me suicide, fallait me le dire clairement, je sais exactement quelle veine tailler pour que ce soit efficace !**

**-Oh non, non, touche pas à tes veines ! **s'écrie-t-elle. **On arrive ce soir, t'as plus beaucoup à tenir ! **

**-T'as raison, je m'affole, je m'affole…, **fis-je mine de me calmer en me donnant un petit coup sur la tête et roulant des yeux, **c'est vrai, ça, c'est rien, je n'ai qu'un mois à tenir avec ANGELO ROSSI !**

Elle sursaute mais je sais qu'elle savait que ça lui pendait au bout du nez. Elle lève aussi les mains pour plaider sa cause :

**-Je voulais qu'on soit tous ensemble, une nouvelle fois, en souvenir du bon vieux temps ! Tu n'as même pas besoin de lui parler !**

Je l'étudie un moment, elle et sa bouille désolée. Je finis par soupirer en mordant dans mon beignet. Sa sincérité et ses bons sentiments me perdront, un jour, c'est sûr. Entre elle et Louis, je ne peux même plus commettre d'homicide sur mes amis après qu'ils aient fait quelque chose d'insensé. Ils n'ont qu'à me sortir leur petits yeux de chiot battu et c'est bon, je suis foutue.

**-Bah, tiens, je vais m'gêner…, **grommelé-je. **T'inquiète pas, je vais lui parler… **

**-Est-ce que tu pourrais ne pas trop… l'insulter ? **tente-t-elle, assez hésitante.

**-Toi… t'aimes jouer avec ta vie, Ed…**

**-J'ai rien dit ! **assure-t-elle. **C'était juste une proposition, comme ça !**

**-Ahh, mon rayon de soleil, ma rosée du matin !**

Je soupire bruyamment et ignore superbement Julian qui arrive à côté de moi avec sa bonne humeur exubérante et irritante.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais en plein milieu du pont, ma gothique enchantée ? La vue est _superbe !_**

Je frissonne rien qu'à l'idée de m'approcher de la rambarde et de sentir le vide si proche de moi. Déjà que je suis à bord d'une espèce de monstre avec des ailes, il ne faut pas poussée Mémé dans les orties tout de même !

**-Va l'admirer toi, la vue, tant que tu peux encore voir, **grincé-je en piquant un des pancakes dans l'assiette d'Ed.

**-J'ai même de la confiture de potiron, si tu veux ! **m'apprend-elle en me montrant la mixture orangée. **C'est délicieux avec les pancakes !**

J'opine la tête avec approbation, félicitant son initiative. J'aime beaucoup le potiron, surtout quand il est imbibé de sucre ! Je me penche donc par-dessus de la table pour lui en chiper une bonne quantité avec ma cuillère mais je sens deux bras m'attraper la taille et m'éjecter de ma chaise. Deux bras tatoués que je griffe en hurlant :

**-BONES ! REPOSE-MOI IMMEDIATEMENT ! **

**-Je t'emmène admirer la vue !**

**-AHHHHHH ! AU KIDNAPPEUR ! JE ME FAIS KIDNAPPER !**

**xOxOxO**

**-C'est époustouflant !**

**-J'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi lumineux ! OH MERLIN, y'a un feu d'artifice !**

**-Wow, je l'avais pas vu !**

**-La belle bleue…**

**-Bon, c'est pas l'tout mais il est où notre hôtel ? **

**-Tu veux dire, où sont les stript-teaseuse ?!**

Je roule des yeux d'exaspération aux exclamations et dialogue incessant des boulets que je vais devoir me traîner pendant un tout un mois. Tandis qu'ils sont tous à admirer les lumières de Las Vegas qui brillent dans la nuit, à quelques kilomètres devant nous, je leur tourne le dos, observant le bateau décoller, nous laissant en plein milieu du désert avec les autres passagers. Je n'arrive pas à trancher : mon cauchemar prend-t-il fin ou commence-t-il maintenant ? Je soupire. Au moins, je n'aurais plus à craindre que Julian soit pris d'un pic de tension et décide de me jeter pratiquement par-dessus le bastingage. Ce blaireau. Il va me le payer.

**-Bienvenue à Las Vegas, Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames et Messieurs ! **s'élève une voix. **Nous nous trouvons en ce moment-même à deux kilomètres trois de la ville de tous les délices et de tous les plaisirs ! Le désert qui nous entoure est le désert de Mojave ! Vous pourrez mieux le voir quand il fera jour !**

Oh bah, on peut déjà parfaitement apprécier cet environnement désertique puisque je crève littéralement de chaud alors qu'on est en pleine nuit. Il fait quoi, vingt-cinq degrés ? Si je doutais encore des circonstances de ma mort, maintenant je suis fixée. Je vais crever la bouche sèche et la peau carbonisée, à Las Vegas. Je me félicite d'avoir arrêté de m'appliquer des couches de fond de teint blanc, ça aurait surement précipité ma perte…

**-Mais je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps de débuter votre aventure inoubliable, je vais donc vous demander de vous répartir par groupes de 10 personnes pour pouvoir utiliser nos portes-au-loin. Ils vous emmèneront directement à votre hôtel où vos bagages se trouvent déjà ! Pour tout renseignement ou questions, demandez Betty Prettywood ! C'est moi, hihi ! **

Je me retourne enfin en poussant un soupir exténué. Et maintenant, on doit se payer un guide avec un nom de bimbo qui m'a tout l'air d'être gavée à la guimauve. En plus, son nom de famille sonne dangereusement comme celui d'un Petit Poney… est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que ces équidés ne m'inspiraient pas confiance avec leurs arcs-en-ciel et leurs papillons colorés ? Ils me proposent d'aller faire un tour gratuit au centre d'attraction Paradis Land, dans mes pires cauchemars.

**-Oooh, elle a un joli nom ! **s'excite Louis en se retournant vers moi. **Elle doit être super gentille !**

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? M'inspire pas confiance.


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut à tous ! _

_Plein de merci et plein de bisous aux reviewseuses, comme toujours vous êtes extra !  
Allez, bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**« C'est génialissime !** s'exclame Amélia. **»**

Elle pose ses valises dans notre chambre d'hôtel sorcier du centre de Vegas, à quelques mètres de la copie de la tour Eiffel. On a d'ailleurs une vue imprenable sur elle, qui rivalise d'élégance avec les immenses hôtels-casinos environnant. J'ouvre la fenêtre, la rue est entièrement sorcière ici et cachée des moldus par sortilèges et une annonce publicitaire pour un club de streap ease en bas de l'avenue principale de la ville. Mélia se précipite sur le garde fou pour voir de plus près la copie du symbole parisien.

**« Elle est aussi belle que la vraie ! »**

En vérité non, elle est bien moins grande et pas mise en valeur comme sur les champs de Mars à Paris. Avec Kyle on est monté au troisième étage, derrière un groupe de japonais. Qui nous ont pris en photo avec la vue sur la Seine et les toits parisiens. Je souris bêtement en me rappelant de notre voyage. La photo animée est toujours dans mon porte monnaie, à côté de celle de ma mère. Je passe distraitement ma main sur le cuir rouge, me retenant de l'ouvrir pour voir mon coup de soleil sur le nez et le sourire de Ky sur la pellicule.

**« Edwige,** m'enlace-t-elle brusquement, **merci ! C'est incroyable ! »**

J'aime mieux voir Mélia comme ça, emballée et débordante d'affection pour son entourage. La salle de bain est immense, avec baignoire et douche. Et un petit dressing. Tout est neuf, l'hôtel vendait les chambres à prix bas pour se faire connaitre, une sorte de publicité. Jamais mon budget aurait pu m'offrir ce luxe.

**« Les filles ?** fait Eric.

- **C'est pas interdit de frapper…**

- **Okay sœur sourire, range tes reproches,** sourit-il, **on va boire un verre pour fêter notre arrivée !**

- **Tant que Betty Prettywood fait pas partie de l'expédition…, **marmonné-je.

- **Pourquoi ?** s'étonne Amélia, **elle a l'air très gentille.**

- **C'est bien ça le problème,** grincé-je.

- **Bon allez, on y va !** nous traine Eric hors de la chambre. **»**

Je lance un regard peiné au matelas confortable et aux draps blancs qui sentent bon la lessive. Lit que je dois partager avec Amélia puisque nous n'avions pas réservé des lits séparés. Et si elle a le mérite de ne pas ronfler, je sais de source sûre qu'elle donne des coups dans son sommeil. J'espère juste que je vais pas aller me coller contre elle, Kyle arrêtait pas de me charrier à propos de mon côté « moule accrochée à son rocher ». C'est absolument pas de ma faute, c'est lui et son mètre quatre vint quinze qui prend toute la place. Enfin maintenant, sans son mètre quatre vingt quinze et avec tout cet espace vide, moi j'ai l'impression d'être seule au monde.

**« Ed ! **m'apostroche Eric,** souris un peu ! Allez je t'offre le premier verre de jus d'orange !**

- **Sans alcool ?** faisé-je la moue, **c'est généreux ! **

- **Alcoolique. Je pense à ta santé moi.»**

OoOo

**« Il est pas mal cet hôtel,** concède Kat.

- **Pas mal ?!** s'exclame Kyle, il **est carrément trop cool !**

- **C'est parce que t'es pas venu à MacFarlan's Home mon vieux,** rétorque Calum.

- **Oui c'est vrai que ta maison est magnifique, **appuie Amélia avec un immense sourire. **Surtout la vue sur le lac ! »**

Cal pour couper court, avale une gorgée de son whisky avant d'engager la conversation avec Angel – enfin conversation… Description de son château gothique datant du Moyen âge dans les moindres détails de façon à étaler sa richesse. Angel en a probablement rien à faire, lui son truc c'est plutôt petite bourgade paumée dans la campagne entièrement habitée par des moldus pour ne pas que de fans de  
Quidditch l'assaillent pour des photos et des autographes. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il s'est installé dans un coin perdu du Yorkshire.

Amélia a le visage qui se décompose, je pose une main compatissante sur son omoplate. Elle a les yeux humides mais les lèvres serrées. Et s'incruste courageusement entre Angelo et Calum. Les yeux pleins d'espoir et dévorant Cal. Quémandant son pardon.

**« Il me gave ce crétin,** marmonne Eric.

- **Julian ?** soupiré-je, **vous êtes des vrais gosses tout les deux.**

- **Excuse-moi, mais l'immature ivrogne c'est lui,** réplique-t-il sèchement.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore fait ? **

- **Rien !**

- **Rien ? **éclaté-je de rire**, c'est en prévision c'est ça ?**

- **Il est con, il est con qu'est-ce que tu veux !**

- **Quoi t'es jaloux de son succès ? **nargué-je.

- **Moi ? **s'écrie-t-il outré**, t'as vue sa face de rat ?**

- **Il est canon.**

- **Parle plus fort, Kyle a pas entendu, **rétorque-t-il.** »**

Le sang me monte au visage et je détourne le regard pour le planter dans mon verre de limonade. Kat toise Angel avec suffisance tout en prenant des photos plus extravagantes les unes que les autres. Je tente de me dissimuler derrière la beauté d'Amélia, histoire de pas être sur la pellicule mais malgré tous mes efforts elle arrive toujours à ses fins. D'ailleurs le mur de sa chambre en dit long sur ses victoires.

**« Il drague la serveuse tu crois ?** souffle Mélia l'air désespérée. »

Je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule d'Angel, Cal est en train de discuter avec la jolie blonde de serveuse mais je doute que ça soit pour la chauffer vue comme il s'excite à propos du verre de whisky qu'elle vient de lui servir.

**« Je crois qu'il critique la qualité de ce qu'on lui sert**, temporisé-je. **»**

Amélia hoche la tête nullement convaincue par la chose. Avant qu'elle ne m'assaille de ses doutes je bondis de ma chaise, direction les toilettes. Plus elle me demande de l'encourager, plus j'ai l'impression de l'envoyer à l'abattoir quand elle revient avec ses yeux de chaton désespéré. Alors que je bouscule la moitié des gens pour sortir de la gigantesque table – ya bien qu'à Las Vegas qu'on a des tables aussi larges dans des bars aussi petits et pailletés. Une immense main retient alors la mienne, je me retourne sur Ky et change de couleur en un instant.

**« Je te laisserai pas partir, tu sais,** plante-t-il ses yeux dans les miens. **»**

Mon cœur lâche un sursaut, frémit et tambourine mes cotes à m'en faire mal. Je serre ses doigts en rougissant.

**« Arrête ton cinéma,** s'exclame Cal, **et bouge toi de là j'voudrais aller aux chiottes et elle aussi ! »**

Et brutalement il s'impose, m'entraînant à sa suite dans la foule de clients qui se pressent dans le bar. Je cherche Ky par-dessus mon épaule mais il y a bien trop de monde et pas assez de lumière.

**« Bon tu te dépêches un peu Pierce ! »**

OoOo

**« C'est tellemeeeent romantique !** roucoule Louis.

- **Tu t'es encore fait avoir…** glissé-je à Kat avec un sourire.

- **Il a pas arrêté de la nuit avec son quartier vénitien !** hausse-t-elle les épaules, **il en allait de la sécurité de mon sommeil.**

- **Tu l'as pas assommé ?** admiré-je.

- **C'est ces meubles modernes… **explique-t-elle, **aucune consistance,** **aucune pénétration dans l'air. Décevant. **

- **Toi au moins t'as pas le dos en compote à cause de Rocky, **grimacé-je en passant une main sur mes reins.

- **Je suis vraiment désolée Eddy, **s'excuse piteusement Amélia.** »**

J'ai pas le cœur à me plaindre en la voyant aussi déprimée parce que Cal a fait en sorte de pas aller dans la même gondole qu'elle. Il partage la sienne avec Angel, Louis et Eric tandis qu'Amélia, Kat et moi en avons une petite dans laquelle Katarina est étendue de tout son long. Son ombrelle noire dessinant des ombres de dentelles sur le velours de la banquette. Ky, Julian et Scorpius se sont lancés dans une course contre nous mais il est évident que notre gondolier pour les beaux yeux de ses clientes – en tout cas ceux d'Amélia et Katarina - se fait une joie de ramer trois fois plus vite. Nous sommes en tête tranquillement, la vitesse créant une agréable brise.

**« Attendez, je vais vous prendre en photo les filles ! **propose Amélia en s'emparant de l'appareil.** Souriez ! »**

Je passe un bras autour des épaules de Kat, collant ma joue contre la sienne et offre mon sourire au flash. Amélia hoche la tête. Ravie je dépose un baiser sur sa joue – maintenant qu'elle n'est plus badigeonnée de crème blanchâtre…

**« Alors ? Je te l'avais dit que ça serait cool non ?**

- **Ouais, **concède-t-elle**, je commence à le croire. Il manque l'esclave pour l'éventail…**

- **Je suis sûre que ça peut s'arranger ! **

- **Katy ! Katy ! Prends-moi en photo ! Prends-moi en photo ! **

- **Jamais il ne cesse,** soupire-t-elle en relevant ses énormes lunettes de soleil.

- **Assied toi abruti ! **s'exclame Calum**. »**

Trop tard, la barque tangue dangereusement et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch, se renverse. Je pousse un cri de surprise et Amélia strident alors que Katarina se fend d'un fou rire. Le pauvre gondolier bat pitoyablement des mains tandis que les quatre autres refont surface. Calum les cheveux d'un roux plus foncé se met alors à beugler en nageant vers Louis.

**« J'vais le tuer ! J'VAIS LE TUER ! »**

Eric en riant rejoint le bord alors qu'Angel essore son t-shirt, le secouant consciencieusement. Kat détourne brutalement les yeux, je lui serre doucement la main.

**« BORDEL ! Fais attention merde !** s'insurge Scorpus, **c'est mes cheveux ça !**

- **Un désastre ! **appuie Julian avec un sourire, **attend j'vais t'arranger ça ! »**

Et il lui plonge la tête dans l'eau sans préambule. J'éclate de rire en le voyant refaire surface rouge de colère. Louis nage frénétiquement vers nous, tentant d'échapper à un Calum furieux. Il grimpe sur notre gondole en hurlant dans les aigus :

**« Katy ! Katy ! Au secours !**

- **ça c'est des bateaux comme je les aime !** s'exclame-t-elle. **»**

Notre propre gondole menace le naufrage lorsque Calum y monte aussi trempé et furax qu'un chat mouillé. Je m'accroche au bras de Katarina et avant que Cal ne se jette sur Louis, Mélia s'est interposée. Une serviette de plage supra fine dans la main qu'elle déplie vivement et pose sur la tignasse bouclée de Calum.

**« Tiens,** lui sourit-elle timidement. **»**

Il la fixe – difficile de l'ignorer sur une barque faite pour quatre et à dix centimètre d'elle… - les yeux écarquillés. Louis tétanisé sur place, derrière Kat, attend que les foudres tombent. Calum retire brutalement les mains d'Amélia de sa tête en grognant avant de s'assoir sans la regarder. Se séchant sans plus porter attention à Louis. Amélia se fend d'un sourire plein d'espoir en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Le dévorant des yeux.

**« Tu vas prendre une photo de ça aussi ?** sourié-je à Kat,** c'est pour leur mariage !**

- **ça dépend… Combien t'as sur toi ? »**

OoOo

Amélia est endormie depuis deux heures et mon pauvre dos crie au secours. J'ai écopé d'un joli bleu sur la fesse droite mais là elle a l'air de s'être calmée. Pas un seul mouvement depuis une demi-heure, je me retourne pour lui jeter un coup d'œil. Vérifiant qu'elle respire bien toujours. Sa respiration est profonde et apaisée, et vivement elle se retourne envoyant sa main dans mon visage. J'étouffe un gémissement et vais battre en retraite sur le bord du matelas. Enfouissant ma tête dans mon oreiller.

Ky me manque. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer sans lui. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour pouvoir me pelotonner contre lui et m'endormir sur son épaule. Je me mords la lèvre en me rappelant les disputes pour des stupidités et la tension qui avait tout envahi dans notre appartement. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même. Est-ce que notre relation ne mène plus à rien ? Est-ce qu'on en a fait le tour ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment foutu ?

Je me lève alors, posant mes pieds sur le parquet tiède. Il fait moins chaud, on a mis la cleam. Je sors dans le couloir allumé et referme silencieusement la porte. Baguette en main je m'approche de celle d'en face et chuchote le sortilège pour l'ouvrir. Tout est calme à l'intérieur. Sur la pointe des pieds je rentre et me faufile jusqu'au premier lit. Une touffe blonde dépasse des couvertures, je passe mon chemin pour soulever le drap de celui près de la fenêtre.

**« Kat ?** soufflé-je. **»**

Pas de réponse. Je me glisse alors sur le matelas et me love contre elle. Ça ne la réveille pas et je m'autorise à fermer les yeux.

**« Ouais ? **

- **Rien, **murmuré-je.

- **Tu prends d'assaut mon lit pour rien ?**

- **Non… enfin… »**

Elle se retourne dans le noir. Je devine à peine les traits de son visage. Je baisse malgré moi les yeux.

**« C'est Amélia, je sais pas comment faisait Cal, **me plaigné-je.

- **Alors tu viens piquer mon lit pour cette raison ?**

- **Ben…**

- **Tu t'es plantée de chambre, celle de Kyle c'est la 17.**

- **J'vais pas aller dans sa chambre… **chuchoté-je tristement.

- **Ouais j'comprends avec l'autre-là, ya aucune intimité. »**

Je me tais, écoutant la respiration de Louis. Je tremble un peu, Kat est franche comme Deborah mais je sais qu'elle n'a pas la même façon de présenter les choses. Mais peut être qu'elle aussi a le même avis… Je respire profondément avant de dire tout bas, tout doucement.

**« Ça va pas très bien entre lui et moi en ce moment …**

- **Non ? Jure ? »**

Je me ratatine sur moi-même, n'osant plus rien dire.

**« J'avais remarqué,** continue-t-elle.

- **Ça te dérange pas si je reste un peu ? **

- **J'accepte les cartes de crédit. »**

Je me rapproche doucement d'elle, je sais qu'elle aime pas trop les câlins et tout ça… Je l'enlace alors vivement. Le ventre serré.

**« Je crois qu'on a fait le tour de notre relation Kat… Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?»**

Je crois que c'est là que je me prends à pleurer.


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou !_

_Oh une pluie de reviews pour le chapitre précédent ! Merci beaucoup :D_

_Sinon comme je n'ai pas grand chose à dire..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Je fixe le plafond, le souffle coupé et les muscles raidis. Elle essaye de couvrir ses sanglots en se blottissant plus contre le haut de ma poitrine et ses bras encerclent mon abdomen, le serrant très fort, un peu comme si j'étais passée de la psychopathe en liberté à un gros ours de peluche trainant. Et même si ce sentiment me donne à chaque fois le vertige, je commence à le connaître assez bien entre Ed et Louis. Au bout de quelques secondes, je finis par me détendre et je passe mes doigts dans les cheveux d'Ed, éloignant de son visage les mèches humides de ses pleurs. De mon autre main, je trace des ombres sur son dos. Des ombres que je peins souvent qui représentent le vide et la peur, qui représente le danger et l'ennui. En noir et en gris, parfois en rouge. Qui représentent l'amour aussi, un peu. Parfois, trop.

**-C'est af-affreux, Ka-at…**

**-Eddy, hey… **

Je sais que Louis ne se réveillera pas parce qu'il a le sommeil profond et qu'il dort comme un bébé, et ça me rassure assez. Je ne pense pas qu'Ed voudrait que Louis la voie dans cet état, préférant surement de loin rester dans le noir de notre chambre et dans mes couvertures. Je me mets à chantonner l'air de _Con Te Partiro_. J'ai toujours eu un truc pour l'opéra. On peut tout faire sur un air d'opéra. Peindre ou cuisiner, hurler ou sourire, vouloir tout arrêter ou tout recommencer, faire souffrir et, aussi, se faire souffrir. Je pense qu'on peut aussi sécher les larmes d'une amie.

**-Tu as une belle voix…**

**-Je sais mais ne le dis à personne, **lui soufflé-je. **Ils crèvent déjà tous de jalousie…**

Elle a un faible rire enroué et je sens encore ses larmes imprégner ma nuisette en soie noire. Elle a de la chance, j'ai fortement hésité à me coucher dans le plus simple appareil à cause de la chaleur insupportable. En tout cas, je prends bonne note. Ne pas dormir à poil de toutes les vacances, on ne sait jamais qui va coloniser mes draps. Et je ne suis pas pudique mais j'ai peur que ça puisse instaurer comme une sorte de malaise.

Quelques minutes ont passé quand je me rends compte qu'Ed ne bouge plus et ne fait plus le moindre bruit. Mais elle ne dort pas, je peux l'entendre à sa respiration. Je décide que c'est le bon moment pour lancer les hostilités. Et quand je dis hostilités, je parle _pour _moi. J'ai toujours détesté parler de sentiments.

**-Tu l'aimes, Ed. **

Ce n'est pas une question et je laisse mon affirmation se poser tranquillement entre nous deux. Puis, je lâche la deuxième bombe.

**-Et il t'aime. **

Je la sens sourire contre moi et je souris légèrement moi-même.

**-On ne fait jamais le tour de quelqu'un qu'on aime, Ed. Pas en un siècle, pas en cinquante ans. Certainement pas en trois ans. **

**-Et demi…**

Le temps passe vite. Cet enculé. Nous narguant en nous rappelant toutes les minutes qu'on a gaspillé et toutes les erreurs qu'on a faite. Me susurrant que je regrette. Je ne sais jamais vraiment de quoi il parle. Les regrets, c'est comme des rats, ça mord et ça se reproduit vite, et au final, on ne voit qu'une mer de queues et de museaux, on ne sait même plus les différencier les uns des autres. Une belle bande d'enflures, eux aussi.

**-Est-ce que… je pourrais revenir une autre nuit si je… ? Si j'ai… ?**

**-J'ai déjà décidé que j'dormirai pas à poil.**

**xOxOxO**

**-Tiens-la bien, parce que c'est hors de question que j'lui courre après.**

**-Mais elle arrête pas de tirer sur la laisse ! **geint Louis.

**-Oooh, pauvre bichette…, **m'agacé-je. **ELLE A QUATRE MOIS ! Contrôle-la, par les couilles de Satan !**

Louis fait la moue tandis qu'Elizabeth semble se moquer de lui avec bonheur. J'aime bien ce chiot, beaucoup de potentiel. Et elle arrive superbement à mener Louis à la baguette… en plus, elle se charge pour moi d'arracher toutes ses fleurs immondes dans notre jardin. Toutes jaunes, et roses, et bleues, ça ruine toute l'ambiance de notre mini-manoir. Et elle a manifestation trouvé un nouveau plaisir, faire ses besoins spécifiquement dans le lit de Louis, ou dans ses chaussons –et oui, Louis a emmené ses chaussons, alors qu'il fait 40 le plus clair de la journée.

On a réussi à merveille à cacher la présence d'Elizabeth aux gens de l'hôtel, ce qui n'est en soi pas très compliqué. Quelques sorts de camouflages et un silencio pour qu'elle n'aboie, ni ne couine, et c'était dans la poche.

**-Il est trop mignon, votre bébé ! **s'exclame Malefoy en faisant les yeux doux à Elizabeth. **Elle était pas là, la dernière fois que je suis venue !**

-**Excuse-nous de vivre quand sa majesté Blondine ne nous fait pas la grâce de sa présence.**

**-Elle est de vilaine humeur, à cause de la chaleur, **m'excuse Louis. **Elle supporte mal les AIIE ! MA TETE !**

**-Je supporte mal quand tu t'excuses pour moi, Delacour ! **aboyé-je.

Malefoy rit joyeusement en observant les jeux d'eau qui se produisent devant nous, comme tous les autres. Pour ma part, je me fais doucement chier. Les feux d'artifices, ou les glandus qui font mumuse avec de l'eau et des lumières, ça ne m'a jamais très impressionnée. Et, en plus, on doit rester en plan tandis que le soleil tape sur toutes les parties de mon corps qu'il peut. Je me suis bien sûr armée de mes lunettes de Soleil, de mon ombrelle et de mon chapeau victorien. J'ai aussi opté pour le plus court de mes shorts noirs effilés et déchirés, et pour un ample débardeur assez informe qui affiche en gros le pentagramme satanique entouré de l'inscription _Ave Voluptatis Carnis, In Nomine Satanis. _J'ai bien sûr toujours aux pieds mes fidèles Doc Martens auxquelles j'ai lancé un sort de ventilation. Je préfère me couper la langue en deux plutôt que de m'en séparer, même pour une journée ! Ce serait comme demander à Tintin d'abandonner Milou ou à la Faucheuse de sortir sans sa faux… ça se fait pas, c'est tout.

Je remarque alors une deuxième personne qui n'est pas intéressée du tout par le spectacle des jets d'eau devant nous et c'est Amelia. Elle a ses yeux de biche vissés sur le rouquin devant elle avec ce sourire triste que doivent avoir les taulards à perpétuité en regardant passer une paire de nichons et les fesses qui vont avec, dans le couloir de la prison. En moins pervers, bien sûr. Mais Amélia prend un peu de crédit à mes yeux. J'ai toujours eu du respect pour la persévérance et l'entêtement. Au fil des années, j'en suis venue à détester avec passion les personnes qui abandonnent.

Mon regard tombe, bien sûr, sur les larges épaules d'Angelo. Impossible mais vrai, il est encore plus imposant et musclé que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il y a vingt mois. On pourrait croire qu'avec une telle stature, il n'hésiterait pas à se battre. Et on aurait raison. Il n'hésite pas. Pas une seule seconde, il ne songe à se battre. Pour rien, pour personne. Enfin, peut-être que si. Mais pas pour moi.

**-Sérieux, Kata, t'as assuré en me filant cette place pour ce voyage, c'est énorme ! **me tire Malefoy de mes pensées.

**-Tu m'as harcelé pendant deux putains de semaines après que Louis ait vendu la mèche, **lui rappelé-je. **c'était où je capitulais, ou je te dépeçais vivant. **

**-Ah, sacrée Kata, elle ne changera jamais ! Rosie a été super contente quand je lui ai dit que je partais avec vous, comme j'ai pas eu d'enterrement de garçons et tout…**

**-Mais votre mariage a été ultra romantique ! **s'écrie Louis tout sourire. **J'en ai pleuré !**

**-Sans blague ? **ironisé-je.

-**C'est ça, fais ta maline, traitresse, **grommelle Malefoy. **T'es même pas venue, j'étais très déçu ! J'ai même fait un discours en ton honneur, en disant combien tu avais sauvé mon couple !**

**-Elle le sait, je lui ai dit ! **l'informe Louis fièrement.

**-Ouaip, j'ai vraiment bien fait de pas venir à cette espèce de propagande de la guimauve.**

Je roule des yeux devant le regard accusateur qu'il me lance mais il finit par sourire et dire :

** -M'enfin, je passe l'éponge pour cette fois !**

**-Oh dis donc, tu me rassures**. **Moi qui avais déjà prévu la corde et le tabouret, ne pouvant vivre avec la pensée que Scorpius Malefoy m'en veuille…**

**xOxOxO**

Je suis assise dans un des coins du grand bar, reculé par rapport à tous les autres. Une petite table basse, un fauteuil et un verre de jus de citrouille glacé, dans l'ombre. Tout ce qu'il me faut pour me décontracter et m'aérer un peu l'esprit. Plus un parchemin avec une branche de fusain pour ne plus penser qu'au regard vide de la fille que je dessine. Des cheveux filasses et sombres, et des lèvres trop petites.

**-Eh, salut, ma jolie, j'te paye un verre ? **

**-Dégage. **

Je ne lève même pas les yeux sur l'intrus et continue de dessiner tandis que je l'entends s'en aller, sans demander son reste. Las Vegas est vraiment le repaire des dragueurs sans subtilité. Est-ce que j'ai une gueule à me faire accoster avec un « ma jolie » ? J'accepte « beauté démoniaque », « chef d'œuvre de Satan » ou « gothique sexy ». Je ne suis pas compliquée, quand même.

**-Pourquoi tu l'as repoussé ? Il était super mignon !**

Cette fois-ci, je lève les yeux sur Louis qui s'est assis sur le fauteuil en face de moi. Il fait la moue et je soupire.

**-Je m'en tape, j'avais même pas envie de voir sa tronche. Et tu m'espionnes ou quoi, Delacour ? **

**-Euuuh… non ? **propose-t-il sans conviction.

Je secoue la tête en riant et reprends mon portrait, me concentrant sur le regard. Pour le vider encore et encore.

**-Ca fait le troisième que t'expédie, **reprend Louis.

**-Ouais, c'est vraiment un nid de loosers en rut, ici. **

**-Tu crois pas que ça te ferait du bien de… sortir avec un joli garçon ? **

**-Bichette… j'ai arrêté ces conneries, depuis longtemps. Mais, bon, qui sait, je pourrais me payer du bon temps avec Eric, j'crois bien que j'ai toujours un faible pour lui. **

Je décoche un sourire diabolique à Louis mais il ne m'a pas l'air très convaincu. C'est vrai que, au cours de ces deux dernières années, mis à part ridiculiser les hommes qui m'ont draguée pitoyablement, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose sur ce plan-là. Mais ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si je n'aime pas me faire draguer, si ?

**-Ca va, Katy ? Parce que je sais que c'est dur… tu sais, d'être… avec lui. **

Mes doigts se crispent sur mon fusain et je serre la mâchoire. Je reconnais le ton inquiet et triste de sa voix, comme à chaque fois qu'il décide d'engager la conversation sur Angelo. Et ça arrive très rarement. Et pour cause, il sait que je déteste ça.

**-Ca va, **le rassuré-je.

Et je soupire quand je vois qu'il n'est toujours pas convaincu. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve, lui et ses dons matrimoniaux !

**-A ce sujet, t'es pas obligé de l'ignorer, Louis, **lui dis-je. **Je t'en voudrais pas. **

**-Je sais, j'ai pas envie de lui parler, ** me répond-il en haussant les épaules.

Je n'essaye même pas de retenir mon sourire, une vague inhabituelle de reconnaissance se déferlant en moi.

**-Merci, bichette. **

Et comme à son habitude, il me rend mon sourire au centuple. Bon, allez, c'est pas le tout mais on est à Las Vegas, non ? On parlera de mon cœur brisé quand on sera de retour dans notre campagne de Brighton… ou non, mieux, jamais de la vie !

Je me lève donc en décrétant :

**-J'me payerai bien une lap dance, moi !**

**-Oh ouuiiii ! Moi aussi, hihi !**

**-Où est Ed ?**

**-Avec les autres, là-bas, de l'autre côté !**

Je souris et bois cul-sec mon jus-de-citrouille. J'accepte que Louis se scotche à mon bras tandis qu'on traverse le bar, lui en sautillant gaiement, moi en tapant le sol de mes Doc Martens avec une détermination féroce. Et, en effet, on les trouve tous en attroupement à une table assez petite pour leur nombre. Julian est en train de draguer deux serveuses pour le prix d'un tandis qu'Eric essaye de l'ignorer mais son regard vire souvent dans sa direction pour lui envoyer des piques. McFarlan boit son whisky en discourant sur je-ne-sais-quelle question sans importance avec Angelo, Kyle et Malefoy, ce dernier lui disant qu'un ex-Poufsouffle ne sait de toute manière pas de quoi il parle. Et, pour finir, Ed papote avec Amélia. Je remarque sans difficulté les coups d'œil persistants que Kyle lance à Ed et mon sourire s'accentue, une pulsion machiavélique grimpant le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Kyle a toujours été de la catégorie très respectueuse des personnes possessives et je compte bien en jouer !

**-Ed, lève ton p'tit cul, tu viens avec Tata Katarina ! **lui annoncé-je assez fort pour que toute la tablée entende. **Je _MEUUUURS _d'envie de me payer une lap dance !**

Kyle verdit à vue d'œil et mon sourire sadique lui est tout personnellement dédiée tandis qu'Ed essaye d'échapper à mon projet et que Louis lui assure tous les bienfaits d'une telle expérience. Dans le dos d'Ed, Kyle secoue la tête comme pour m'implorer de ne pas lui faire ça et j'opine du menton pour lui promettre que je compte bien emmener sa break-copine au paradis du lap dance distribués par de sexy strip-teasers montés comme des taureaux et enduis d'huile parfumée à la décadence. Je lui avais prévenu que je lui ferais regretter s'il ne se bougeait pas le cul et Katarina n'a qu'une seule parole.

Je saisis alors le poigné d'Ed et la tire de sa chaise, avant de pointer Eric du doigt et de lui faire signe d'approcher de la main.

**-T'es de l'expédition, beau-gosse ! **

**-Quelle chance ! **répond-il en se levant pour nous rejoindre, tout sourire.

J'échange un regard malicieux avec Louis. Je n'avais pas menti pour Eric, j'ai encore un faible pour les gentils garçons asiatiques et canons. Chez moi, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Mais qui sait, je vais peut-être prendre des habitudes bien plus mauvaises à Las Vegas.

J'ai hâte.

**xOxOxO**

**-Il était beaauu…, **soupire rêveusement Louis.

**-Et très doué, **ajouté-je sur un ton expert. **Mais le mien était considérablement plus sexy !**

Et j'accompagne mon expertise d'un sourire sulfureux pour le grand black qui m'a dispensée une lap dance du tonnerre. J'aime en avoir pour mon argent ! On est à la boîte de strip-tease _the Men of Sapphire, _la musique est une vraie torture auditive mais l'ambiance est pas mal. Eric est allé chercher une nouvelle bière et Louis tourne au Kire Royal tandis qu'Ed sirote depuis tout à l'heure son verre de vodka. Je me tourne d'ailleurs sur celle-ci qui regarde les photos qu'elle a prise de moi avec mon beau strip-teaser, je me penche au-dessus de son épaule. J'en pointe une de mon verre de limonade.

**-Celle-là, je vais l'encadrer et l'accrocher au-dessus de la cheminée, Louloute ! **lancé-je à Louis.

**-Ohh, cool ! **

**-Je vais m'engager un strip-teaser perso, j'ai décidé, **informé-je la tablée avec un sourire démoniaque.

**-Je viendrai chez vous, tous les soirs, après la Gazette, alors ! **plaisante Ed en riant.

**-Mais non, c'est pas la peine d'engager quelqu'un, Katy ! **me lance Louis. **Je vais prendre des cours de lap dance !**

Ed et moi le regardons un instant avant que je lâche :

**-NON !**

**-Mais…**

**-TSSSS !**

Il fait la moue devant mon air menaçant et se retourne pour regarder les hommes qui dansent et défilent sur scène, les projecteurs mettant en lumière ce qui prouvent que la vie a de bons côtés, quand même. Eric revient alors avec sa bière et il s'assoit à côté de Louis.

-**Bah alors, Eric, pas de lap dance pour toi ? **s'enquit Ed avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

**-J'me sens pas encore prêt pour me faire envahir de testostérone…**

Il pousse un faux soupir de désolation. C'est vrai que pour lui, ici, il n'y a pas grand-chose… enfin, ça peut toujours se négocier.

**-Si tu es sage, je te ferais une lap dance, **lui offris-je avec un sourire provocateur.

**-Mais je suis _toujours _sage ! **

On éclate de rire à l'unisson avant que Louis se propose aussi pour faire une lap dance à Eric et ce n'est plus qu'Ed et moi qui rions, Eric lui rappelant gentiment que les cousins ne font pas ce genre de choses entre eux. Je regardais un brun sexy passer près de notre table quand une tête m'étant bien connue m'attira l'œil. J'hausse un sourcil en la voyant disparaitre derrière un fauteuil où deux filles, à mon avis _très _bourrées se lèchent plus mutuellement le visage plutôt que de s'embrasser.

**-Bon, en attendant que notre beau-gosse asiatique se prépare mentalement pour la lap dance de sa vie, je vais aller fumer une petite clope dehors, **annoncé-je en me levant.

**-Je vérifie qu'il est sage pendant que tu n'es pas là ! **m'assure Ed en riant.

J'approuve ses paroles avec un hochement de tête et m'en vais en direction du fauteuil avec les deux filles derrière lequel l'intrus s'est dissimulé. Je ne freine pratiquement pas ma marche en passant à côté, me contentant de l'attraper par le col de son tee-shirt et de l'entrainer avec moi, dans un coin plus sombre de la pièce pour être sûre que les autres ne nous voient pas, en particulier Ed. Arrivés à destination, je le lâche et croise les bras sur ma poitrine, fixant avec un sourire sardonique le grand brun qui me fait face, tout penaud.

**-Alors, Quinn, envie soudaine de Chippendale ?**

**-Euh… je me suis perdu ? **tente-t-il.

**-C'est ta jalousie maladive qui t'a perdu, tu veux dire, mon grand, **rectifié-je. **Note bien que j'approuve.**

**-C'est cruel ce que tu me fais, Kat ! **m'accuse-t-il.

**-J'aime la cruauté, **fis-je en haussant des épaules. **Et Ed aime les lap dances. **

Son visage se décompose et je me retiens d'éclater de rire.

**-Elle a pas eu de lap dance, **lui avoué-je. **Y'a que Louis et moi qui sachons comment profiter d'une bonne boîte de strip-tease. **

Il semble revivre et je lui souris, heureuse de le voir réagir de cette façon. Kyle sait toujours bien passer mes tests, c'est surement pour ça que je continue à faire le sacrifice de tant d'efforts pour l'aider avec Ed. Mais je me rappelle les pleurs d'Ed, cette nuit, et je décide que ce n'est quand même pas suffisant. Ne pas se battre pour un couple comme ça, ce serait du gaspillage. Et s'il faut que ce soit qui mette le feu aux poudre et bien… écoutez, j'ai toujours été une pyromane hors paire.

**-Mais si tu fais rien, Kyle… un jour, ce sera pas qu'une lap dance et ce sera pas qu'un strip-teaser. **

**-Je sais, Kat…**

Son air de chiot battu me fend mon pauvre cœur qui ne devrait pas exister, pour l'amour de Satan ! Mais bon, au point où j'en suis. J'attrape donc le bras de Kyle et l'entraine avec moi, en direction de la table et d'Ed.

**-Et si elle a pas envie de me voir ? **s'inquiète-t-il.

**-Arrête de raconter des conneries, Quinn, ou je t'éviscère.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour ! Bonsoir ! Et tout ce qui s'en suit !_

_Bon bon bon, fin des vacances alors... Appréciez le temps qu'il vous reste ;) On remercie Yooyoo et Virginie pour leurs reviews du chapitre précédent :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**« Il était blond et avec de ces pecs… si t'avais vu Eddy ! On en aurait mangé hihihi ! **

- **Mais j'ai vu, j'ai vu !** sourié-je, **regarde j'ai même pris une photo !**

- **Oooooh ! C'est vraiii ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est sexyyyy ! »**

En plus avec les photos sorcières, on a carrément un petit aperçu de la dance sulfureuse que Louis a reçu avec enthousiasme. Eric n'est quant à lui même plus étonné que Louis soit heureux d'avoir été mis sur pellicule dans un moment aussi… compromettant ! Le pauvre… niveau drague en plus là c'est limite la plupart et les filles sont tellement beurrées que si elles se souviennent de leurs prénoms c'est déjà pas si mal. Une jolie blonde est d'ailleurs accrochée à son bras comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours et lui susurre je ne sais quoi à l'oreille tandis qu'il essaie poliment de l'éloigner. Je dissimule mon rire et prends une photo, je sais que Kat aime bien avoir des documents photo sur tout le monde. Histoire d'avoir des moyens de pressions. Elle a dû être Edgar Hoover dans une autre vie.

**« Ça va tu trouves ton bonheur Eric ?** lancé-je.

- **A fond !** grimace-t-il alors que la blonde lui lèche le cou.

- **La rançon de la gloire…**

- **Et toi ? Pas de lap dance ?** attaque-t-il en réussissant à envoyer chier la blonde, **ça m'étonne pas de toi…**

- **Ah ah ah, très drôle, **répliqué-je nullement amusée.

- **Je suis sûr pourtant que yen a bien un à ton goût ! **s'exclame-t-il soudain avec un sourire malicieux.

- **Bof, **haussé-je les épaules,** non pas vraiment. Ils sont canons hein mais…**

- **Ah bon… Dommage alors yen a justement un qui arrive rien que pour toi! »**

Fronçant les sourcils, je me retourne lentement m'attendant à ce qu'il ait soudoyé un streap easer en boxer moulant à paillette et chapeau de cowboy de venir m'aborder. Il oserait pas me faire ça quand même… Mais c'est Kat qui apparaît et qui traine derrière elle Kyle. Mon cœur fait un bon en avant, euphorique. Il a un sourire gêné et je me sens me liquéfier sur place. Et lui sourit béatement. Ses traits se détendent et dans la lumière tamisée, ses yeux ont des reflets miel. Je n'arrive pas à m'en décrocher.

**« Kyle !** s'exclame Louis ravi. **T'es venu !**

- **Quel bon vent t'amène au pays de la débauche ?** ajoute Eric.

- **Quelle question ! Je suis venu protéger ta vertu, **réplique-t-il avec humour.

- **Et me chercher une limonade bien fraîche, **fait Kat en s'asseyant à côté de moi.** Et au pas de course hein !**

- **Katy, faut pas fumer dans les lieux publics tu sais… **commence Louis.

- **C'est un lieu très privé heureusement, **rétorque-t-elle**.**

- **Tu crois ?**

- **Ben oui, bichette, t'as pas vu le panneau interdit aux mineurs ?**

- **Et une limonade ! Une ! »**

Kyle s'assoie alors tandis que Kat teste la température de sa boisson avec la gestuelle d'une experte. J'aimerai lui dire quelque chose. Surtout que je l'aime à m'en étouffer. Mais par quoi commencer ? Je suis perdue. Où est-ce qu'on en est nous ? Est-ce que lui il a réfléchi à tout ça et aux disputes qui nous pourrissent la vie ? Est-ce que lui il pense que ça ne mène plus à rien ? Non, non. Il ne le pense pas, n'est-ce pas ? Moi je ne le pense pas ! Je n'ai pas eu assez de baisers et de caresses, je n'ai pas assez bien mémorisé la courbe de sa mâchoire et le sourire dans ses yeux. En désespoir de cause je me contente de baisser le regard, ne voulant pas avoir l'air trop insistante en le fixant intensément. Machinalement je fais tourner mon verre entre mes mains.

Je sursaute lorsque Louis lèvre son kir en s'exclamant.

**« Au streap easers sexy hihihihi ! **

- **Je crois que t'as assez bu Louis,** temporise Eric.

- **Laisse-le il s'amuse enfin,** réplique Kat. **Pas vrai bichette ?**

- **Tchiiiin ! »**

J'éclate de rire, posant ma tête légère sur l'épaule de Kat. Louis est à sa limite. Dans quelques verres il passera en mode dépression et larmes mais pour l'instant il est encore sous l'effet euphorisant des bulles de son Kir Royal saveur framboise. Mais pour l'instant tout va bien, je trinque mon verre avec lui avant d'aller rejoindre celui de Ky. De planter mes yeux dans les siens, et toute rouge lui murmurer.

**« Moi non plus je te laisserai pas partir. »**

Jamais.

OoOo

Ils l'ont fait, m'attéré-je. Ils sont entrés dans le seul bar de la rue qui propose Karaoké toute la nuit. Et le mec qui met l'ambiance est dans une tenue entièrement recouverte de paillettes. Avec un chapeau haut de forme et des fausses moustaches à la Dali. Et comme on est au milieu de la nuit, je dirais une heure du matin, les gens sont assez imbibés pour être à fond dedans. Tous. Sans exception. Je m'assoie lentement, l'une de mes terreurs après les araignées c'est bien ça. Aller devant tout le monde chanter. Se faire dépecer du regard.

Amélia qui est devenue comme mon ombre, une ombre triste et désespérée depuis que toutes ses tentatives pour ouvrir le dialogue avec Cal se sont heurtées à un mur de dédain prend place à côté. J'ai de la peine, moi je sais que si je pose les yeux sur Ky j'aurais malgré tout droit à son sourire. Elle grignote les chips mexicaines sans conviction.

**« Vous voulez voir une bête de scène en action ?** s'écrie Julian.

- **Tant que c'est pas de sexe… **glissé-je à Kat. **»**

Eric lève les yeux au ciel, agacé, alors que son plus féroce rival s'en va d'un pas triomphant s'emparer du micro pour chanter _Everybody loves me_. Mon frère me fait par de son énervement devant tant d'orgueil en crachant un :

**« Evidemment ! **

- **Passe moi les chips au lieu de baver Jackie Chan, **râle Cal.** »**

Eric fait mine de pas l'avoir entendu, Amélia s'empare du bol et le lui tend en souriant avec affection. Il la regarde un instant, et se détourne. Le bol reste en suspens. Je pourrais entendre d'ici le cœur d'Amélia se briser. Elle le repose lentement, je passe un bras sur ses épaules. Elle lève un regard humide.

**« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire Eddy… c'est sans espoir… **

- **Colle lui un pain dans sa tronche de poivrot pour lui remettre les idées en place, **lâche Kat agacée de la voir dans cet état.

- **C'est pas un poivrot, **défend faiblement Mélia.**»**

Je détourne mon attention, attirée par les cris des filles en délire devant la prestation de Julian qui offre une danse digne du lap dance de tout à l'heure. Eric lève les yeux au ciel alors que Julian achève sa prestation sous des applaudissements appuyés de la gente féminine et masculine. Alors qu'il nous rejoint, l'air parfaitement satisfait et un regard supérieur pour Eric, mon frère se lève. Bien décidé à aller lui rabaisser son caquai musicalement.

**« Attends,** Amélia l'arrête-t-elle, **j'ai envie de la chanter celle-là…**

- **Comme tu veux**, fait-il en se rasseyant avec un sourire, **il me faut quelque chose qui bouge plus de toute façon ! »**

Elle y va, avec une assurance que je lui envie. J'aimerai bien être aussi jolie et aussi décidée. Je soupire, moi je suis une faible, une indécise. Je me demande vraiment ce que Ky peut bien me trouver… Je relève le nez en entendant les premiers accords de la chanson de Natalie Cole, _I've got Love on my Mind._ Me laisse bercer par la voix d'Amélia. Parce qu'en plus elle a une petite voix toute mignonne. Merlin a des chouchous, on aura beau dire. Tout le monde l'écoute et la regarde, du moins à peu près tout le monde. Mais elle elle fixe Calum, elle fixe Calum comme si elle chantait cette chanson d'amour rien que pour lui et non pas pour une pièce remplie d'étrangers. Il ne détourne le regard qu'au moment où s'égrainent les dernières notes. Grommelant à voix basse, mais sans réelle conviction. Je souris pour moi-même, tout n'est peut être pas perdu.

**« Bon alors, c'est quoi le programme ce soir ?** me demande Kat.

- **Et toi ?** esquivé-je la question, **tu vas aller leur faire ton Katarina Show ?**

- **Tu parles !** ricane-t-elle,** ça se mérite ça ! **

- **Pour moiii alors **? fait Louis.

- **Non, Delacour, je te l'ai dit c'est non !**

- **Mais… Katy…**

- **Plutôt m'écorcher vive. »**

OoOo

**« Eh, salut ma jolie,** sourit un typé hispanique, **je t'ai vu chanté tout à l'heure et tu sais que t'as une voix magnifique ? Ça te dirait qu'on se fasse le prochain duo ? »**

Amélia incrédule, le dévisage. Faut dire que ya trente secondes elle était en train de renifler dans un mouchoir. Cal l'ayant accueilli aussi froidement que possible après sa prestation, a eu pour toute réaction de filer au bar où il poirote depuis déjà vingt minutes. Le mec qui vient d'aborder Mélia a une voix rauque à l'accent mexicain chantant, et attend avec patience la réponse. Elle me jette un coup d'œil incertain, quémandant mon aide.

**« Ben vas-y !** lui sourié-je,** ça peut être cool non ? »**

Elle hoche la tête, sans véritable enthousiasme et se lève pour le suivre. C'est le moment que choisit Cal pour poser brutalement son verre sur la table, me fusillant du regard. Je me ratatine sur moi-même et tente un sourire désolé. Kat me tapote l'épaule avec fierté, l'air de dire « c'est moi qui lui ai tout appris ! ». Ky dissimule son rire alors que Calum prend une tête rouge de colère en voyant l'hispanique chanter _Hips don't lie_ avec Mélia, changeant astucieusement le Sha-ki-ra, Sha-ki-ra du refrain pour un A-mé-lia, A-mé-lia très sensuel. Et là je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de frôler la mort. Mais probablement par pur respect pour son whisky, Cal ne me noiera pas dans son verre. Je fais mine de ne pas le voir, cherchant dans la masse les disparus de notre table, certains pour des prétextes honorables tels que les toilettes d'autres moins… Même si les toilettes sont toujours évoqués.

**« Alors Kata ?** réapparait brusquement Julian essoufflé et l'air de quelqu'un qui prépare quelque chose, **Toujours scotché à ton siège ? J'te savais pas aussi trouillarde ma p'tite Goth ! La scène te terrorise alors ? »**

Elle le fixe de son regard bleu, et serre la mâchoire avant de claquer.

**« C'est la scène que je terrorise ! »**

Elle me tend son appareil photo avant de se lever, drapée dans sa longue robe noire dentelée. Julian a une étincelle victorieuse dans les yeux alors qu'elle écarte sans ménagement les gens pour atteindre la scène. Je la fixe, éberluée. Elle s'empare du micro à peine posé du mexicain pour apostropher le présentateur et lui imposer sa chanson. _Going Under_ d'Evanescence. Le menaçant probablement de lui arracher sa langue de pipelette s'il refuse. L'homme hoche frénétiquement la tête.

Amélia toute rose revient, un sourire aux lèvres.

**« Tu vois,** soufflé-je, **je te l'avais dit que tu allais t'amuser !**

- **Et ya pas qu'elle !** s'exclame Kyle mort de rire. »

Il faut dire que la tête de meurtrier de Calum vaut à elle seule le détour. J'échange un petit sourire amusé avec Ky, avant de fixer mon intention sur la scène où la prestation de Kat éblouie autant qu'elle provoque un malaise. Je l'applaudis pour l'encourager. Bien qu'à mon avis, elle a pas besoin de moi pour ça !

OoOo

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Olivia ? »**

Je me voyais par tourner autour du pot, prendre de pincettes et tâtonner avec Angel sur le sujet. Il est trop tard et les semaines ont passé depuis l'événement et j'aimerai savoir. Parce que même si je l'ai vu que deux fois, elle avait l'air d'une chouette fille. Un peu trop engagée politiquement parlant mais pas méchante. Angel tourne son regard sur moi, la table est déserte à l'exception de nous deux. Nous avons échappé Merlin sait comment à l'épreuve du feu et le reste du groupe c'est plus ou moins dispersé.

**« Rien**, lâche-t-il.

- **Comment ça rien ?** froncé-je les sourcils. **Vous avez rompu, non ?**

- **Ouais, **hoche**-**t-il la tête, **parce qu'il ne se passait rien.**

- **Rien… ? »**

Mais rien comment ? Je me reprends, je ne veux certainement pas savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la vie sexuelle d'Angel. Vraiment pas. Moi c'est la Gazette du Sorcier et pas Witchs Mag. Il me dévisage, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'afficher l'ombre d'un sourire en voyant mon malaise.

**« Entre elle et moi ça collait pas,** explique-t-il, **c'était… **

- **Oh… je vois…**

- **Pas comme avec Katarina. »**

J'écarquille les yeux et reste à le fixer sans broncher. Pas comme avec Katarina ? Parce qu'il n'en était pas amoureux ? En tout cas il ne l'aimait pas de la même manière, peut être plus comme une amie. Il soutient mon regard sans bouger. Je me fends d'un sourire.

**« Personne n'est comme Katarina. »**

Il hoche vaguement la tête. Mais j'ai beau attendre il ne répond rien. Alors je me décide à me lancer, comme ça. Parce que soudain la question m'est apparue.

**« Pourquoi tu l'as laissé partir alors ? »**

Il reste silencieux et ne m'adresse pas un regard. Mais maintenant que là question est là, en suspens dans l'air je ne peux plus la ravaler. Il faut qu'il s'explique. Ça fait deux ans. Et il pense toujours à Kat, peut être même qu'il l'aime toujours.

**« C'est elle qui l'a voulu, **lâche-t-il durement.

- **Mais… mais Angel, une relation ça se fait à deux,** commencé-je lentement, **elle l'a voulu okay, mais est-ce que toi c'est ce que tu voulais ? **

- **Non, **réplique-t-il avant de planter ses yeux dans les miens.** Et tu le sais.**

- **Oui mais est-ce que Kat, elle, elle le sait ? Pourquoi… pourquoi vous n'en avez pas parlé ? »**

Pourquoi vous avez laissé tout ça brûler comme un fétu de pailles ? Est-ce que ça n'avait pas d'importance à vos yeux ? Ou alors c'est leur égo et leur caractère qui les ont campés sur leurs positions. Quoi que ça soit, je me dis que c'est un beau gâchis. Kat n'arrive pas à tourner la page et fait des feux de joie des magazines qui parlent de lui et Angel n'arrive pas à construire quelque chose avec une gentille fille. Tout ça parce qu'il a voulu respecter un choix, celui de Kat, autant par orgueil que par souffrance.

**« Angel…** commencé-je. **Je crois qu'il faut que tu lui parles parce que…**

- **ET LA VOILA LA FAMEUSE EDDY ! »**

Brutalement on soulève mon bras, me faisant me lever de ma chaise. Cal. Avec un sourire carnassier. Je suis prise d'une sueur froide.

**« ALLEZ ! On l'encourage bien fort ! **continue-t-il avec un air mauvais. **»**

Je tente d'arracher mon poigné de sa poigne mais c'est trop tard. Et sans savoir comment, je me retrouve sur la scène. Le micro entre les mains. Mes jambes se mettent à trembler, mes oreilles bourdonnent alors que tout mon sang me monte au visage pour me donner l'allure d'une tomate trop mûre. Le plastique du micro glisse entre mes mains moites. Et tombe par terre. Gênée je me précipite pour le ramasser, priant Merlin d'ouvrir la terre et de m'engloutir. Mais je sens le regard de l'assistance. Calum a une mine vengeresse. Ma gorge se noue de terreur. Ils sont tous là à me regarder. Moi. Pourquoi je ne suis pas aussi jolie qu'Amélia ? Pourquoi je ne chante pas aussi bien que Kat ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas une autre fille ? Une fille canon, sûre d'elle. Oh pitié, que Ky ne me regarde pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait honte de moi.

Je ferme un instant les yeux, c'est un cauchemar. C'est un cauchemar.

_Anna Sun by Walk the Moon. 5 min 15 sc. _

5 minutes. Et. 15 secondes. Cinq minutes et quinze secondes. Je ne respire plus. Figée sur place alors que les premiers accords se font entendre. Le bleu recouvre peu à peu les lettres rouges sur l'écran que je fixe comme ma bouée de sauvetage. La bouche fermée. Oh Merlin, faîtes que ça cesse !

**« VAS-Y MON P'TIT COEUR ! T'ES LA MEILLEURE ! »**

L'air s'infiltre soudainement dans mes poumons, je lève les yeux et cherche Ky. Ky. Ky. Ky. Mais il fait trop sombre dans la salle. Mon ventre se tord de bonheur lorsque je repère sa grande silhouette. Qui a un pouce levé. Une vague de soulagement me tombe dessus, décrispant ma gorge. Je lui souris sans le voir.

Et chantonne tout doucement l'air de la chanson.

_Do you know this house if falling apart ? What can I say, this house is falling apart ! We got no money but we got a heart._


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks you everyone ! :) Love you ! And now..._

_SHOW MUST GO OOOOOON !_

_*voix de secret sorty* C'est tout pour le moment..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

Mes doigts serrés autour de mon crucifix, je chante du plus fort de mes poumons, les yeux scotchés sur le plafond, ignorant les paroles qui s'inscrivent en bleu sur l'écran géant. Comme si j'avais besoin de lire, cette chanson, je la connais par cœur. Je n'ai jamais été très le genre fan des célébrités encore vivantes –ou en liberté judiciaire- mais Amy est l'exception qui confirme la règle. Si je la croise dans la rue, il y a de grande chance pour que je l'embrasse ou la demande en mariage… seulement si on se marie dans un cimetière. J'ai toujours pensé que le mariage était une mort en soit. Sauf qu'on ne finit pas en Enfer mais au Paradis des « dans la santé et la maladie, la pauvreté et la richesse », entourée de bébés geignards qui vont te dégobiller des petits pots sur tes poupées vaudou préférés et rayer tes plus beaux shurikens en voulant jouer au frisbee avec.

_Iii'm… dyying… agaaaiiin ! Im going UNDER !_

J'administre un puissant coup de Doc Martens sur les planches de la scène, la batterie s'enfiévrant à nouveau dans la stéréo, avant de baisser le menton pour jeter un regard amusé à Louis qui est au pied de la scène, applaudissant et chantant les paroles avec moi. Je me penche légèrement vers lui, ne chantant que pour lui, juste pour les derniers moments de la chanson que j'ai passé à scanner la salle de mon regard diabolique et fouettant l'air de mes cheveux noirs. Si je dois chanter devant ces abrutis, autant le faire à la Katarina.

_I'm falling foreveeer... I've got to break THROUUUGH ! __I'm… I'm goooing undeeer…_

Je me tais quasiment au même moment où la musique s'éteint et Julian est debout, de l'autre côté de la table, hurlant des vulgarités provocatrices et sifflant tandis que Louis crie comme une fangirl, aux pieds de la scène. J'ai un sourire satisfait quand les autres occupants de la salle se mettent aussi à m'applaudir. J'ai toujours eu le sens du spectacle, mais d'habitude, il y a plus d'hémoglobine et de larmes. Je repère Ed qui applaudit avec force, assise à côté d'Angelo, un type que je ne connais pas dans leur périmètre qui m'a tout l'air de draguer Ed.

Je ne lâche pas encore le micro, dans l'idée d'appeler mon « vieux poteau » Angelo, à aller nous pousser la chansonnette et demander au publique de l'encourager avec un tonnerre d'applaudissement, sachant combien il déteste devoir se donner en public. Assez ironique quand on sait qu'il joueur pro de Quidditch. Mais je le vois se lever de lui-même et s'avancer vers la scène. Je fronce les sourcils, assez déçue et perplexe, mais hausse les épaules, jetant nonchalamment le micro par-dessus mon épaule. J'ignore le glapissement de l'animateur de la soirée qui se rue pour l'attraper avant qu'il s'écrase au sol et je descends de la scène, Louis m'accueillant à bras ouverts.

**-On va chanter ensemble, hein, Katy ! Allez, s'teuu pléé ! **

**-D'accord.**

**-HIIII…**

**-Si tu me donnes un rein. **

**-Oh…**

On rejoint la table et je remarque Ed qui s'étouffe de rire, rouge pivoine. Intriguée, je prends la chaise qu'Angelo vient de quitter et qui est en train de chanter _Closer to the Edge_, de Thirty Seconds To Mars. Pas trop minable et pitoyable, comme musique, mais il ne l'arrange pas franchement. Je me bats férocement pour ne pas lâcher un sourire en me rappelant de la première fois que je l'ai entendu chanter, j'avais passé la semaine à me payer sa tête sous son air amusé et bon joueur. Je me passe une main dans les cheveux, prenant bien soin de les tirer au passage pour que la douleur m'éclaircisse les pensées, et je me retourne franchement vers Ed, remarquant que l'inconnu n'est plus là.

**-Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Ed ? Quelqu'un s'est pété la gueule et s'est rompu le cou pour que tu te marres comme ça ? **demandé-je. **J'espère que t'as pris une photo !**

-**N-non, non ! **glousse-t-elle toujours.

Elle expire un grand coup pour se calmer et me raconte :

**-Y'a un homme qui nous a accosté, Angel et moi, vers la fin de ta chanson, avec un « Salut, beauté ! ». Alors, bah, au début, j'étais assez mal à l'aise puis au fil de sa drague…**

**-Kyle lui a envoyé une chaise à la gueule ? **m'enthousiasmé-je. **Y'avait du sang ? Des boyaux ?**

**-Non, **fait-elle en rougissant au nom de son amoureux transit.

Je roule des yeux avec ennui. Faut encore que j'apprenne quelques trucs à Kyle.

**-Y'a rien de drôle dans ton histoire, t'es au courant ? **m'irrité-je. **C'est juste décevant. **

**-C'était Angel qu'il draguait ! C'est pour ça qu'il est allé chanter !**

Et elle repart dans son fou-rire, et, cette-fois, je ris avec elle. Ma soirée vient de s'illuminer !

**-Montre-le moi ! **demandé-je à Ed. **Je veux voir qui est mon nouveau Dieu !**

**-Dieu ? **s'enquit une voix que je reconnais bien.

Ne serait-ce que par les battements de mon cœur qui s'ébroue à m'en faire mal. Etrangeùment, je n'ai jamais très fan de cette douleur mais je l'ignore et me tourne vers Angelo qui est à côté de moi puisque je lui ai piqué sa chaise. Je lui lance un sourire dragueur, m'accoudant à l'épaule d'Ed qui essaye de freiner ses gloussements. Je prends alors ma voix la plus grave de bûcheron-obsédé-sexuel :

**-Salut, beauté !**

Angelo lance un coup d'œil à Ed qui joue l'innocente, regardant tout sauf le brun. Un peu et je suis sûre qu'elle sifflerait. J'avais un grand sourire arrogant, très fière de moi, quand je me rends compte que ce sont les premiers mots que j'adresse à Angelo qui ne sont pas enrubannés de venin et je me lève pour aller me chercher un verre.

Peut-être avec un soupçon d'alcool.

**xOxOxO**

-**KAAAT ! JE L'AI FAIT ! JE l'AI _FAIT _!**

Je sens des pulsions meurtrières bondir en moi comme une armée d'Amazones féroces et anthropophages quand Kyle m'agresse dés que je sors des toilettes pour femmes, me saisissant par les épaules et se mettant à me secouer comme un prunier. Je ne sais pas ce qui a encore lâché dans son espèce de cervelle de moineau s'étant pris de plein fouet un panneau électrique mais je vais le déplumer !

**-LACHE-MOI, QUINN ! **beuglé-je. **OU JE SORS MON CUTTER !**

**-Oh, oui, désolé, désolé ! **s'excuse-t-il en me libérant aussitôt. **Je me suis laissé emporté par les émotions ! Mais je suis tellement heureuuuux !**

Je grimace en lui lançant un regard noir, le poussant de mon chemin pour pouvoir sortir une bonne fois pour toutes de ces bon sang de toilettes. Je lance un coup d'œil sur scène où Malefoy chante _Chihuahua_, en remuant de façon vraiment spéciale des fesses. Je roule des yeux. Je ne suis vraiment pas gâtée.

**-T'as d'la change que je t'immole pas…, **marmonné-je à Kyle, toujours irritée par son pétage de plomb.** Bon, qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour que tu te changes en macaque sur-caféiné ?**

**-Je me suis rabiboché avec Ed ! **m'apprend-il avec joie. **Bon, on a pas encore parlé de tout mais je sais qu'on peut sauver notre couple ! Alors, t'es fière, Kat ? **

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire mais il se met à me tapoter avec taquinerie l'épaule, en lançant des « Avouuue que t'es fière ! » et je siffle entre mes dents :

**-Mais _arrête de me toucher !_**

_-_**Rho…, **râle-t-il avant de se fendre d'un sourire rêveur, **Je suis le plus heureux des hommes…**

**-Et le plus demeuré, aussi. **

**-Hey ! **s'écrie-t-il alors avec un sourire diabolique. **Mais ça veut dire que tu dois chanter avec moi, maintenant !**

**-Hein ? **

**-Bah oui, quand je t'ai demandé tout à l'heure ! Tu m'as promis que si j'étais sage –ta définition de sage- avec Ed, alors, tu voudras bien chanter avec moi !**

**-… Non, j'ai jamais dit ça, **mentis-je avec l'ombre d'une hésitation.

**-Sii, tu l'as diiiiit, **chantonne-t-il.

Je roule des yeux avec exaspération. Diable, que je déteste les gens heureux !

**-TRES BIEN ! **abboyé-je. **Mais je choisis la chanson !**

**xOxOxO**

**-Faudra qu'on retourne à un karaoké après Vegas ! **annonce Julian en roulant des mécaniques. **On déchire, Kata !**

**-Katarina déchire, c'est un fait avéré par tous, même les plus idiots, **concédé-je. **Toi, en revanche…**

**-La salle était en délire !**

**-Seulement parce que tu t'es presque foutu à poil.**

**-Rien t'empêchait de te désaper ! Après tout, les strip-teases, ça te connait !**

Je grogne, le fusillant du regard quand il me lance un clin d'œil. Plus de trois ans plus tard et mon début de strip-tease sur le comptoir des Trois Balais pour l'anniversaire d'Angelo continue à me revenir dans le derrière. C'était ma première cuite, par les feux de l'Enfer, un peu d'indulgence, que Diable ! Et quelle plus honorable cause que de l'alcool illimité ? J'avais des motivations méritantes, tout de même.

Kyle et Ed sont devant nous, dans le tunnel baigné de la lumière bleue, s'émerveillant sur les méduses et les poissons colorés qui nagent tout autour de nous. Ils rient et se parlent en se tenant la main, et on dirait presque qu'ils sont en lune de miel. Quand je pense qu'hier encore, ils étaient en deuil. J'ai l'ombre d'un sourire amusé, en secouant la tête en voyant Kyle faire rire Ed en faisant mine d'être en grande conversation avec une raie. Quel guignol, celui-là.

Les autres sont allés grimper les marches de la reproduction pathétique de la Tour Eiffel. Je ne saisis pas l'idée de copier un monument en le faisait plus petit, où est l'amour-propre ? Si je devais ériger ma propre Tour Eiffel, elle serait dix fois plus grande que l'original. Question de principe. Mais je n'y mettrai jamais un pied parce que je suis trop intelligente. Et donc, j'ai le vertige. Mon cerveau sait que ma place est au sol, encore mieux au sous-sol.

**-On dirait que ça va du côté des deux tourtereaux, **rit Julian. **J'sais pas comment ils font pour être toujours aussi nunuches après trois ans, ça f'rait longtemps que je me serait lassé et que js'rai allé voir ailleurs… et eux, on dirait encore des collégiens…**

Je ris légèrement en voyant Kyle encercler la taille d'Ed par derrière, son menton posé sur le haut de sa tête.

**-Y'en a juste qui sont plus doués pour ces trucs-là que d'autres, **dis-je à Julian. **Toi, t'es trop égocentrique. **

**-Et toi ? **

Je lui lance un regard pour le voir me fixer avec sérieux, appuyé contre la vitre de l'aquarium, ses cheveux châtain clair légèrement bleutés par l'aquarium, ses tatouages dépassant de son tee-shirt noir. Je détourne les yeux, regardant un petit requin léopard passer devant nous.

**-Je suis Katarina, **répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Il rit et c'est alors qu'on voit des espèces de pimbêches nager devant nous, de l'autre côté de la vitre, leur longues chevelures se dispersant dans l'eau tandis qu'elles battent de leur jambes coincées dans des queues de sirènes pailletées roses, bleues et vertes. Elles sourient et prennent des poses de quiches tandis que les touristes les bombardent de photos. Kyle et Ed viennent de notre côté et j'échange un regard ennuyé avec Ed tandis que Julian se met à draguer l'une des blondes qui m'a l'air réceptive, malgré le fait qu'il y ait une épaisse vitre entre nous. Et dire qu'il y a des filles qui sont payés pour faire ça. Je décide de partager mon avis avec Ed :

**-Je sais pas ce que fument les moldus pour croire que les sirènes s'fringuent comme Claude François. **

**xOxOxO**

**-Alors, lui, ce sera Hachoir et sa copine, Hémorragie, **décidé-je avec un petit sourire satisfait en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

**-Oh, c'est… mignon…, **commente Ed.

**-C'est l'année des H pour les requins ? **

Je me retourne en plissant les yeux vers Kyle qui joue son malin, derrière Ed, faisant pouffer Julian.

**-C'est pas parce que tu files à nouveau le parfait amour avec Ed, Quinn, que tu peux être insolent avec Katarina ! **

**-Mais c'est affectueux, Kat **! proteste-t-il.

**-J'vais t'en montrer, moi, de l'affection…**

Mais mon avancée menaçante vers Kyle est interrompue par Hachoir qui se faufile entre nous et, décidant que je peux arracher les cheveux de Kyle tous les jours mais que ce n'est quand même pas dans mon quotidien de barboter avec des requins, je me baisse pour passer les doigts sur sa peau douce et lisse. Je souris, littéralement sous le charme. Les requins de la piscine de l'aquarium sont peut-être assez petits mais ils en imposent tout autant. D'ailleurs, Ed reste plaquée contre Kyle, se contentant de regarder en évitant tout contact. Alors que moi, j'aimerais bien qu'ils me mordent, juste pour voir ce que ça fait. Et puis, une cicatrice de morsure de requin, ce serait trop cool… sur la cuisse, par exemple. Je soupire, ravagée par le regret. J'aurais du cacher mon cutter quelque part dans ma combinaison, j'aurais pu les exciter un peu avec mon sang.

Il y a deux accompagnateurs avec nous, une brune et un homme au teint maladif. Evidemment, Julian drague la femme qui, malgré ses faciles quarante ans, rit comme une lycéenne à chacune des phrases de mon abruti d'ami d'enfance.

**-Hey, Kat…, **me glisse Ed, mine de rien. **T'as parlé avec Angel, aujourd'hui ? **

Je lui lance un regard de biais. Je sais très bien ce qu'elle cherche, elle veut que je fasse amie-amie avec mon ex. Parfois, je me demande vraiment comment elle peut avoir des idées aussi foireuses.

**-J'ai bien dû l'insulter deux-trois fois au petit-déj, **répondis-je, en feignant l'indifférence. **Vaguement.**

**-Euuh, Kat, on a pris notre petit-dejeuner ensemble, **me rappelle-t-elle. **Y'avait pas Angel avec nous.**

**-Oh, j'ai seulement dû les penser, les insultes, alors. **

Les accompagnateurs nous font sortir de l'eau mais je continue à contempler mes deux nouvelles merveilles qui sillonnent la piscine. Dés que je revois Louis, je lui annonce qu'on va adopter des requins. Julian se penche alors sur moi qui suis accroupie près de l'eau, m'étranglant à moitié le cou. Mais il ignore mes menaces et me glisse :

**-Attends-moi là, j'reviens dans 7 minutes à tout casser !**

Il se relève en se marrant et en me décoiffant, et j'arque un sourcil inquisiteur. Je me tourne pour le voir se diriger vers les vestiaires avec l'accompagnatrice brune. Rho, putain, c'est pas vrai ! Je me lève avec agacement et lui lance :

**-T'AS 3 MINUTES, BONES !**

**xOxOxO**

**-… alors, je vais construire un p'tit bassin que j'agrandirai magiquement pour qu'ils aient de quoi nager et j'y mettrai plein de poiscaille pour qu'ils puissent choisir quelle bouffe ils veulent, et j'aurais qu'à lancer deux-trois sortilèges pour que les voisins voient rien, **exposé-je à Louis. **J'vais me renseigner sur le sujet. **

Je bois mon chocolat chaud tandis que Louis fait sa tête de chiot boudeur parce qu'il n'a pas pu voir les sirènes-pouffiasses et nager avec les requins, et qu'il aurait dû me suivre quand j'ai refusé d'aller voir la Tour Eiffel et que les groupes se sont faits entre ceux qui iraient, et ceux qui viendraient à l'aquarium. Il peut être un vrai bébé, quand il s'y met. Je l'avais prévenu pourtant qu'il allait se faire chier avec les autres blaireaux et qu'il faut toujours choisir la Katarina-team. C'est toujours plus fun et plus sexy. Y'a des gens qui crient et qui pleurent.

On est dans un restaurant sorcier de Las Vegas et on occupe l'une des plus grandes tables. J'ai bien entendu tout de suite pris soin de me mettre à l'un des bouts, je ne supporte pas d'être envahie de tous les côtés. Il y a donc Louis à ma droite, Malefoy en face de moi et Ed, en diagonale. Et après, les autres, je m'en fous parce que je ne les vois quasiment pas. A part Angelo qui, apparemment, bien qu'il soit à l'autre bout, je suis hantée et arrive à apercevoir son reflet dans le verre d'Amelia qui est de l'autre côté de Louis.

Personnellement, je suis au dessert parce que, contrairement aux autres, je n'attends pas Louis, Amelia, Angelo et Eric qui n'ont pas fini leur plat. Le serveur m'a lancée un drôle de regard quand je lui ai commandé un chocolat chaud mais il a visiblement perdu toute idée de remarques débiles quand il a vu que j'aiguisais mon couteau. Pour être tout à fait honnête, pour une fois, ce n'était même pas dans de mauvaises intentions. J'aime juste que mes couteaux coupent bien. Après, si je peux planter deux-trois poitrines, je ne vais pas dire non mais, à la base, c'était seulement pour ma tarte au citron qui allait accompagner mon chocolat.

**-Je pourrais être la marraine d'Hémorragie ? **demande Ed avec un sourire.

**-Oh non, les miens, je vais les appeler autrement… quelque chose de plus tendre…**

**-Bulles ? **propose Louis en mangeant sa raclette.

**-Siphon ? **poursuit Malefoy. **Ou Capitaine ! C'est classe !**

**-Vous voulez me faire vomir dans mon chocolat ? **m'énervé-je. **Non, quelque chose comme… Tourment ou Naufrage. Ou… Lacération. **

**-Mais faudra voir quel lettre c'est pour les requins, cette année, quand même, Kat, oublie pas !**

Je soupire bruyamment en voyant Kyle, qui s'est penché sur Ed pour attirer mon regard, m'observer avec grand sérieux.

**-Et si Ed est la marraine, ça me parait logique que je sois le parrain ! **ajoute-t-il.

**-Lucifer sera leur parrain ! **

Kyle fait la moue en maugréant que Lucifer n'est quand même pas aussi bon pote que lui. Et aussi pathétique que ça puisse paraître, quand je me lève pour aller aux toilettes, Kyle a réussi à me faire dire que je l'envisagerai quand même comme le parrain de mes petits requins chéris. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je suis autant sur le cul que vous.

J'ouvre la porte des toilettes et je me lave les mains avant d'arranger mon rouge-à-lèvre qui n'est plus pourpre mais d'un bordeaux très foncé. Ne m'appliquant plus mon fond de teint cadavérique, le violet n'allait plus mon teint de peau naturel qui, sans être foncé, est assez mat. Mon maquillage autour des yeux est, par contre, toujours aussi marqué et noir.

La porte s'ouvre et je vois Ed venir à côté de moi, dans le reflet. Je lui lance mon sourire habituel, assuré et diabolique, et elle me répond avec le sien, doux et gentil.

**-Me suivrais-tu, lapine ? **lancé-je avant de lui proposer : **Tu veux du rouge ? **

**-Merci, Kat, mais trop foncé pour moi, **fait-elle en sortant le sien d'un rose clair de son sac à main.

**-Tant pis pour toi, tu viens de louper l'opportunité de toute une vie. **

Elle rit et je me retourne, m'appuyant sur les lavabos en la regardant, mon sourire s'accentuant.

**-Alors, ça y est, re-prête à faire des bébés avec notre Kylouneeet ? **fis-je, en imitant la voix de Louis.

**-Peut-être pas tout de suite mais, dans l'idée, oui ! **me répond-elle avec un sourire de pur bonheur. **On a encore des problèmes irrésolus mais… c'est pas si grave que ça, en fait…**

**-Faut toujours écouter Katarina, **statué-je.

**-C'est vrai ! **rit-elle. **Merci, Kat, pour… tu sais, l'autre nuit et…**

**-Je sais que tu voudrais te vanter d'avoir pu passer une nuit dans mon lit, Eddy-chérie, mais j'aimerais pas que ça tombe dans l'oreille de Kyle… il m'a tout l'air d'être d'un naturel jaloux, ce jeune homme !**

**-Oh oui ! **rétorque Ed avec un sourire en coin. **On voudrait pas que Kyle vienne te péter la figure !**

On échange un regard avant d'éclater littéralement de rire à l'idée que Kyle puisse réellement venir pour me laminer la tronche. On est toujours hilares quand on sort des toilettes et Ed me tient par le bras.

**-Et, au fait, si toi et Kyle êtes les parrain et marraine bonnes fées de mes bébés requins, je veux au moins être la marraine démoniaque de vos gosses ! **

**-Deal !**


	8. Chapter 8

_Et un nouveau chapitre tout nouveau tout beaux pour ce long week end de trois jours ! Pour commencer en beauté :) Appréciez ce jour férié mes chéries !_

_Et merci à toutes pour votre soutien ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**« Pourquoi tu mets pas celle-ci ? Elle est chouette, non ? **

- **Oui t'as raison…** répond Amélia nullement convaincue. **»**

Alors que depuis qu'on est arrivé elle prenait un soin particulier à être super bien habillée, histoire de taper dans l'œil à Calum aujourd'hui elle est complètement démotivée mais en bonne Amélia qui se respecte fait en sorte d'être toujours aussi gentille et compatissante. Elle est encore en peignoir à vaguement regarder ses fringues soigneusement pliées. Peut être que ça a avoir avec le fait que Cal a bécoté une autre fille hier soir. Après leur montée de la petite Tour Eiffel. Je ne le vois pas comme une défaite ferme et définitive, au contraire. S'il fait ça c'est pour lui faire mal, pour se venger de ce qu'elle lui a fait endurer en couchant avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je me suis abstenue de le dire, ramener ça sur le tapis a tendance à la mettre dans tous ses états. Il est comme ça, avec lui c'est œil pour œil, dent pour dent. J'en ai justement fait les frais à ce maudit Karaoké.

Je pousse un soupir et finit de brosser mes cheveux tout propres qui sentent légèrement la banane sucrée. Elle se décide alors à mettre sa robe verte. De toute façon on a décidé se ralentir un peu le rythme, pas la peine d'être au top du top. Ce soir on va manger au restaurant de l'hôtel et se coucher tôt. En tout cas, en ce qui me concerne. Je ne tiens plus debout. Et vue les nuits que je passe à servir de punching-ball à Amélia, je suis loin d'être reposée. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon reflet, ma taille prononcée et mes hanches rondes. Ma forte poitrine et mes toutes petites chevilles. Toute en courbes et en creux. C'est bien aussi non ? On frappe à la porte et je jette un dernier coup d'œil à mon reflet avant d'aller ouvrir. C'est pourtant pas l'heure que je sache. La porte laisse voir l'immense silhouette de Ky et son sourire ravi. Il a les cheveux encore humide et sent bon le savon, je me laisse fondre sur place de plaisir.

**« Salut, ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour ? »**

Je me sens rougir jusqu'à la racine de ma chevelure. J'hoche la tête lentement avant de glisser ma main dans la sienne et d'entrecroiser nos doigts. Je lance à Amélia que je reviens, elle a soudainement un air ravi avant d'acquiescer. Alors qu'on descend les escaliers, je continue de me taire. Appréciant simplement le contact retrouvé de sa large paume contre la mienne. Je laisse courir tendrement mon pouce sur le dos de sa main. Echangeant un regard avec lui.

**« T'as envie d'une glace ?** propose-t-il. **Avec cette chaleur de toute façon…**

- **Même sans chaleur j'ai envie de glace ! Ya pas de température pour une Haegendazs !** philosphé-je.

- **Alors une Haegendazs aux noix de pécan donc ! **

- **Tu m'connais bien,** approuvé-je de la tête.

- **Par cœur même ! »**

Mon ventre se serre. Et pourtant il n'est pas lassé. Il ne pense pas qu'on tourne en rond. Il ne s'ennuie pas. Tout ce qu'a bien pu dire Deb est tellement stupide. Je le dévore des yeux alors qu'il parle avec le glacier du coin de la rue. Jamais je pourrais me lasser de lui. Il est tellement gentil, tellement drôle, tellement beau… Une énorme bouffée d'amour m'étouffe alors.

**« Alors on admire la vue ?** rit-il, **tu ferais mieux de manger sa glace avec qu'elle fonde. **

- **Je réfléchissais, **me défendé-je en rougissant.

- **Au fait que je suis un vrai BG ? **me nargue-t-il.

- **A ton indéniable modestie plutôt !**

- **Ah c'est vrai ya ça aussi… **se vante-t-il,** on finit par oublier combien j'ai de qualités à force !**

- **A force de voir que tes défauts oui… **me moqué-je.

- **Hilarant mon p'tit cœur, hilarant, **fait-il mine de se vexer.**»**

Je laisse couler la glace sucrée dans mon palais, appréciant la fraîcheur qu'elle diffuse le long de ma trachée. Je reprends une bouchée, les yeux rivés sur le goudron de la rue. La main dans celle de Ky. J'en oublierai presque qu'il y a quelques semaines on ne faisait que se disputer pour rien. Je relève le regard sur lui.

**« Je suis désolée pour le break. »**

Il arrête sa dégustation, plus tendu avant de hausser les épaules.

**« Pas besoin. Tu pensais que c'était une bonne idée, pour réfléchir.**

- **C'était stupide,** répliqué-je fermement, **ça m'a fait plus de mal que de bien. Tout ça parce que…, **je baisse les yeux à nouveau, **je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai attaché autant d'importance à toutes ses disputes tu sais. **

- **T'étais sur les nerfs à cause du boulot, et puis moi avec le merdier mon frère en ce moment… **serre-t-il doucement ma main.

- **Le boulot c'est pas ça le plus important,** secoué-je la tête. **Et à cause de ça…** je rougis et murmure tout bas, **à cause de ça j'ai failli te perdre. »**

Il se fend d'un sourire malicieux.

**« On se débarrasse pas aussi facilement de moi. »**

Je souris de soulagement, toutes les ronces qui enserraient ma poitrine depuis quelques semaines se retirent. Je me laisse aller contre lui, comme si toute la tension s'évaporait alors et me laissait complètement vidée. Je le sens embrasser le sommet de mon crâne. Mon cœur s'emballe alors que je souffle :

**« Je n'avais pas besoin de ce break pour réfléchir. Parce que je sais que je t'aime, mon amour**. »

Je sais que mes joues doivent être écarlates, mes mains sont probablement moites. Ses lèvres courent vivement de mon front à ma bouche. Ma glace tombe par terre, j'enroule mes bras autour de son cou. L'embrassant comme si c'était la première fois.

OoOo

**« Alors comme ça tu n'as pas viré Rossi de ta chambre à cou de pied dans le cul ? Tu me déçois Kyle, vraiment. »**

Kat parle lentement, avec toute la noblesse et le calme une déception d'un maitre envers son mauvais élève. Elle tartine son pain avec lenteur, son couteau ayant été aiguisé avec patience puis le repose lentement avant de mordre dedans. Et de sourire sardoniquement.

**« Pas le choix, demain entrainement aux aurores dans les cuisines.**

- **Tout ce que tu veux Kat ! **lui sourit-il avec enthousiasme.

- **Votre Machiavélique Majesté.**

- **Oui excusez moi, **rit-il**, votre Machiavélique Majesté. **

- **Katyyyyy ! Eddyyyy ! »**

Louis lui bondit dessus, avant de s'éloigner à distance respectueuse lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il l'a décoiffé. Ça ne retire rien à son excitation, il prend place sur la dernière chaise de la table ronde où est disposé notre petit déjeuné.

**« On va aller dans un cabaret pour dîner ce soir ! Dans le guide ils disent que c'est un super endroit et que le chef est français en plus ! **

- **Ça a l'air cool,** approuvé-je.

- **Ouiii ! Et devine le meilleur !**

- **Ed et moi on est de nouveau ensemble !** s'exclame Kyle en passant un bras autour de mes épaules. **»**

Je me fends d'un immense sourire. Et hier soir j'ai eu droit à une nuit calme – enfin plus ou moins…, rougissé-je – lovée contre lui. Qui prend toute la place dans le lit.

**« Oooooh c'est vrai ?** ronronne-t-il en nous dévorant des yeux,** je suis tellement content pour vous ! C'est trop mignooon…**

- **Delacour !** le reprend fermement Kat, **accouche !**

- **Hein ? Ah oui !** s'écrie-t-il avant de sourire très satisfait**, ceux qui veulent entrer doivent venir déguisés !**

- **En quoi ? Bob l'éponge ?**

- **Mais noon rooh, en costume de cabaret !** »

En… en quoi ? m'attéré-je.

**« Aaah, **s'exclame Kat ravie**, on va enfin pouvoir s'amuser ! Pas trop tôt ! Ed ma jolie bouge tes fesses on a du shooping à faire ! **

- **Dis je peux venir hein ? Moi aussi hein ?**

- **Mais oui, toi aussi bichette. Et Kyle pour porter nos sacs. »**

OoOo

Je vais sortir comme ça ? J'veux bien qu'on soit à la ville des divertissements et des péchés mais tout de même… Je me demande même comment j'ai pu accepter d'acheter ce costume dans cette friperie. Ah oui, parce que y'avait Kat et Louis. Déjà il est rouge. Et pas d'un joli rouge bordeaux. Non, le rouge pétant et incendiaire. Je suis corsetée, dans une jupe ras-la touffe devant et qui descend au chevilles derrière. Tout ça dans des bas résilles et montée sur des escarpins vertigineux. Pas aussi vertigineux que le décolleté quand même, lui on dirait qu'il tombe jusqu'au nombril ! C'est bien simple, on ne voit que ça.

**« Qu'est-ce que t'es sexy mon p'tit cœur… »**

Je sens les mains de Ky se glisser sur mon ventre et ses lèvres se poser à la naissance de mes seins. Je deviens aussi rouge que ma robe, remontant en vain le décolleté.

**« J'vais pas te laisser sortir comme ça ! **rit-il.

- **Et encore**, remarqué-je, **je suis sûre que je serais pas la pire !**

- **On verra que toi !** insiste-t-il.

- **Que mes seins oui,** grimacé-je nerveusement.

- **J'adore tes seins, **sourit-il.**»**

Je pique un énorme fard alors qu'on frappe à la porte de notre chambre. Et c'est Kat au bras de Louis qui nous toise dans une tenue pour le moins affriolante sinon provocatrice. Dans une jupe en tulle noire ultra courte et pour tout haut un bustier en dentelles noires. Elle a mis à son cou un camé et porte quelques plumes noires pailletées dans les cheveux. Ça me soulage presque, on ne verra pas que moi dans ce resto-cabaret ! Elle a un air satisfait de l'effet qu'elle donne, je la complimente alors que Ky propose de prendre une photo. Lui et Louis sont d'ailleurs en costume des années 20 pour faire un clin d'œil au film Moulin Rouge.

**« Prends un pose sexy !** me presse Kyle.

- **C'est comme une seconde nature chez moi Quinn ! **rétorque Kat. **»**

J'éclate de rire alors qu'elle enroule une de ses jambes autour de ma taille, posant une main sur ses hanches. Je passe mon bras droit autour de son cou et lève le pied bien haut. Et pose mes lèvres sur sa joue fardée de rouge pour l'occasion. Y laissant une trace de mon rouge à lèvre.

**« Vous êtes trop belles !** s'écrit Louis. **»**

Et s'en suit alors une ronde de photos qui ne cesse que lorsqu'Angel débarque dans le hall de l'hôtel. Il est visiblement très amusé par nos poses et alors qu'il nous salue, il plante son regard dans celui de Kat et lui lâche un :

**« Sympa ta jupe Katarina, elle te va bien.**

- **Enfin si on peut encore appeler ça une jupe !** fait Kyle. **»**

OoOo

Si yen a bien un qui est comme un poisson dans l'eau, c'est bien Julian. J'espère qu'avec tout le gringue qu'il fait à la serveuse on aura droit à une ristourne sur l'addition ! Pendant ce temps, les spectacles défilent sur la scène, on passe des Drac Queens au French cancan en passant par des ballets sensuels. Et je suis parfaitement détendue, mis à part le serveur qui a toujours les yeux dans mon décolleté en prenant nos commandes de boisson, je me fonds bien dans la masse.

**« Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à Rossi,** marmonne Kat, **son ex savait pas se fringuer ou quoi ?**

- **Elle mettait beaucoup de pantalons c'est vrai, **expliqué-je avant de sourire, **mais je pense qu'il a simplement voulu te complimenter.**

- **Me complimenter mon cul ouais ! »**

Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus fort dans les traits de Kat, sa colère ou une sorte d'affolement du à l'incompréhension de ce revirement de situation. Je faufile ma main jusqu'à la sienne pour la serrer sans rien dire. Dire ça serait admettre que Katarina a été déstabilisée. Lui tenir la main dans le noir c'est juste faire comprendre qu'on a compris et qu'on soutient. Dans la pénombre je devine l'ombre d'un sourire.

Lorsque je relève le regard c'est pour tomber sur une Amélia qui tire une tête d'enterrement, dans une robe verte pomme très simple si ce n'est pour les froufrous et la cascade de plume qui lui sert de traine. Calum a repris sa guerre froide avec plus de détermination que jamais. Kat en découvrant ses yeux de chaton battu, s'exclame excédée :

**« Mais va donc draguer le black de derrière ! Après on verra si kilt and co est toujours aussi frigide ! »**

Et contre toute attente, en tout cas les miennes, Mélia se mordille la lèvre.

**« Tu crois ?** demande-t-elle.

- **Trois battements de cils et deux roulements de hanches et ce crétin rapplique comme un chien en chaleur !**

- **Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée, **lui soufflé-je à l'oreille**, après tout, elle l'a trompé…**

- **La jalousie est une arme fatale, **professe Katarina. **»**

Amélia hésite encore une minute avant de se lever prétextant d'aller aux toilettes pour quitter la table. Médusée je la regarde passer devant celle de nos voisins et trébucher. Ma mâchoire s'en décroche, elle se rattrape au bras du fameux black. On n'entend pas ce qu'ils se disent mais j'admire tant d'assurance et d'audace. Me demandant où la sérieuse et douce Amélia cachait tout ça. L'amour donne des ailles, on pourra pas dire le contraire. Elle va jusqu'à se braquer pour tenter de le faire réagir.

**« Elle a du potentiel cette gamine**, fait alors Kat avec la mine d'une sponsor regardant un poulain. **»**

Le black passe alors un bras autour des hanches de Mélia, surement pour lui proposer de se joindre à lui et ses potes. Et il pousse alors un cri de surprise, la lâchant. Il pose ses mains sur sa tête. Presque instinctivement je tourne les yeux sur Cal assis sur la banquette dos à la sienne. Son verre vide encore en suspens. Amélia croise son regard noir et sourit de bonheur. Il tourne sèchement la tête sans lui adresser la parole.

Kat et moi échangeons un regard avant d'exploser de rire à l'unisson.

**« Pas besoin de danseurs, à eux deux il assure le spectacle,** hoqueté-je.

- **Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit déjà ?** se targue-t-elle.

- **Que tu as toujours raison ? **sourié-je.

- **J'aime cet esprit !** me tapote-t-elle le sommet de la tête. **»**

Une fois qu'elle a repris contenance, elle se rend finalement compte qu'Angel de sa place la fixe sans broncher. Elle le dévisage un instant. Je pourrais dessiner la courbe d'un petit sourire sur le visage d'Angelo. Kat se tend soudainement et s'écrit alors avec colère :

**« Quoi ? J'ai un furoncle sur la tronche ou quoi Rossi ?! »**

OoOo

Vegas c'est bien de nuit, pour la fraîcheur. Le vent s'infiltre dans les rues avec vitesse, faisant diminuer sensiblement la température. C'est donc au crépuscule que nous avons décidé de faire l'excursion découverte du désert de LV sur balaie. Activité typiquement sorcière donc pour cette soirée. Avec à la fin repas au sommet des montagnes avec vue sur la ville toute illuminée. C'est l'hôtel qui a mis des prospectus pour ça à la réception. On a transplané à la sortie de la ville pour arriver devant la petite boutique de vente de « produits ménager » - pour pas attirer les moldus.

**« Excusez-moi ?** toussotte la petite mexicaine, **Mr Rossi ? Est-ce que… je pourrais avoir un autographe s'il vous plait ? »**

La gamine doit pas avoir plus de douze ans, la fille du proprio et elle a un air admiratif avant de lui glisser – alors qu'il signe son balai – qu'elle veut devenir joueuse pro elle aussi. C'est très étonnant qu'un joueur européen soit connu ici aux USA où ils sont plutôt enfermés dans leurs ligues. Son père distribue des balaies à tout le monde, selon la taille et le poids. Alors que sa femme qui sert de guide est partie se préparer.

**« Hors de question !**

- **La potion ne contient aucun risque, **lui assure l'homme, **je la fais moi-même.**

- **Justement !** assène-t-elle.

- **Bon…** soupire-t-il, **je peux vous proposer de monter derrière quelqu'un sur un balaie plus costaud, avec quelqu'un qui sait bien voler bien entendu…**

- **Angelo Rossi papa ! **s'écrit la fille,** lui il sait super bien voler ! Il joue dans l'équipe de Milan en Italie ! »**

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Kat aurait éventré sur place la pauvre gamine qui s'excite à vanter les mérites de son idole inconnue des américains sorciers. Angel a pas l'air gêné, au contraire il glisse un sourire confiant à Katarina qui le fusille des yeux.

**« Bon alors très bien ! Tout est réglé ! **fait le père.

- **Hors de question que je monte sur un balaie ! Plutôt me défenestrer !**

- **Ooh Katy ! Tu dois venir, la vue est magnifique il parait ! c'est mon guide qui l'a dit ! **s'enthousiasme Louis en brandissant sa brochure. **» **

S'en suit l'une de ses éternelles joutes verbales entre eux deux. Personne n'en tient compte, allant se chercher un balaie. Angel s'empare d'un double, je dissimule mon sourire amusé. Et lève la tête en sentant un bras s'enrouler autour de mes épaules.

**« Oh mon p'tit cœur, si tu savais ! Je crois que j'ai le vertige !** s'exclame-t-il.

- **Soudainement ?** rié-je.

- **C'est à cause de l'effet que tu me fais !** explique-t-il malicieusement.** »**

Je rougie mais ne peut m'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Des petits picotements naissent de mon ventre pour me monter à la tête comme des bulles de champagne. Ky s'esclaffe, fier de son petit effet et brusquement m'embrasse passionnément. Le sang monte jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux. Lorsqu'il s'éloigne c'est pour me laisser pantelante et les lèvres gonflées. Brûlante de la tête aux pieds. Il plaque un sourire ravageur sur son visage.

**« On va être _obligé_ de partager ! »**


	9. Chapter 9

_Salut les poussins !_

_Vous avez pas trop froids en ces temps hivernaux ? Nous on se les gèle un peu et en plus c'est que le début... passerons-nous l'hiver ? A suivre ;p_

_Sinon, gros bisous à vous toutes qui avez reviewsé ! Comme toujours vous êtes géniales !_

_Bonne lecture comme on dit par chez nous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

Il n'aurait pas pu faire embaumeur ? Ou croque-mort, ou, je ne sais pas, moi, bourreau ? Au point où j'en suis, même boulanger ou danseur-étoile me parait _le_ métier de rêve ! De toutes les professions, il a dû choisir joueur de Quidditch qui revient à faire le mariol à des dizaines de mètres du sol, sur un morceau de bois pas plus épais qu'un cure-dent ! En plus, c'est le soir, on est en plein couché de soleil, la luminosité est vraiment trompeuse, on va finir par se prendre un aigle dans la figure et s'écrabouiller ! Sans compter qu'on est dans le désert avec tous les mirages et compagnie ! Et honnêtement, ça ne lui suffit pas d'être dans les magasines britanniques débiles que Louis feuillète, il faut en plus qu'il soit connu par une sale gamine paumée dans le désert des Etats-Unis d'Amérique !

Je tape du pied contre le sable, dardant mon regard meurtrier sur la petite mexicaine qui est en admiration devant mon ex qui, lui, par contre m'a tout l'air d'être parfaitement confortable avec la situation. Alors que de nous deux, ce devrait être lui le plus terrorisé ! Je serai _juste_ derrière son dos, la parfaite position pour le poignarder ! Bon, d'accord, je tomberais avec mais, eh, on ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs !

**-… pour votre sécurité, je vous demanderais de ne pas vous éloigner de moi durant l'expédition ! Nous pouvons donc y aller, en selle ! **plaisante notre guide.

**Une sueur froide fait un tour de toboggan contre ma colonne vertébrale. Quoi, déjà ?! Mais non, je ne suis pas préparée ! Je ne veux pas y aller ! Je ne me suis même pas échauffée ! Ou shootée à je-ne-sais-quelle substance illicite ! **

J'attrape le bras du guide qui était monté sur son balai tandis qu'autour de nous, mes abrutis de compagnons de voyage font de même, piaillant d'excitation à propos du tour en balais. Il me lance un regard étonné et je claque :

**-Je dois aller aux toilettes !**

**-Quoi, maintenant ? **

**-Bah oui, maintenant, à part s'il y a des putains de chiottes AERIENNES ! **

Et bien sûr, je n'ai absolument pas une envie pressante, je veux juste pouvoir filer à l'anglaise. Question de respect vis-à-vis de notre héritage national. Je suis une patriote, moi.

**-Ne vous en faites pas, mademoiselle, tout va bien se passer, il n'y a jamais eu d'accident…, **essaye de me rassurer le mexicain.

**-Et des meurtres ? Il y en a eu des meurtres ? **sifflé-je.

Soudainement, deux larges mains chaudes se posent sur mes épaules, me tirant légèrement en arrière. Une décharge me traverse de par en par. Et ben, ça s'annonce électrique, ce tour en balai…

**-D'accord, Katarina, lâche notreguide.**

Et sans même réfléchir, j'obtempère, ignorant l'homme qui remercie Angelo pour son intervention. Je lance un regard noir à Ed qui me lance un sourire bien trop large pour être honnête tandis que Kyle est collé à son dos, sur le balai. Louis demande à notre guide si on va croiser des dragons, ce qui ne semble pas rassurer Eric qui se redresse aussitôt vers le mexicain, attendant la réponse, légèrement fébrile, sous le regard moqueur de Julian. Malefoy inspecte son balai, d'un air méprisant, se vantant que son balai à lui est la toute dernière génération et meilleur à tous les niveaux que cette espèce de brindille toute moche. Pour finir, Amélia ne détache pas son regard pétillant de joie continuelle de McFarlan qui doit se maudire –et en même temps, surement pas tant que ça- d'avoir obéi à ses pulsions possessives et déversé le contenu de son verre sur le beau black d'hier soir.

Et pourtant, bien triste vérité mais je n'arrive même pas à trouver la force de me foutre de la gueule de cette bande de nazes.

**-Tu veux monter derrière moi ou devant ? **me demande Angelo.

**-Derrière, **soupiré-je.

**-Ca va aller, **m'assure-t-il.** C'est pas la première fois que tu montes sur mon balai. **

Je lui fusille du regard. Comme si je ne le savais pas ! Mais c'était il y a deux ans et demi, et j'avais confiance en lui. Et puis, je n'avais pas peur de me plaquer contre lui et de le serrer de toutes mes forces pour être sûre de ne pas tomber. Maintenant, ce n'est même pas que j'ai peur, je suis littéralement pétrifiée. Et, entendons-nous bien, c'est très rare que Katarina ait peur ! J'habitude, c'est le reste du monde qui a peur d'elle ! Je n'aime pas du tout ce revirement de situation.

Il a déjà enjambé le balai, aussi large et épais que celui que chevauchent Ed et Kyle, et j'inspire un grand coup, serrant mes poings pour essayer de faire cesser les tremblements. Si je me barre en courant, il pourra se foutre de ma gueule pour le restant de mes jours ! Et c'est hors de question *! Je me positionne donc derrière lui, en prenant bien soin de ne pas le toucher, et je prends la parole :

**-Très bien, Rossi, on va instaurer des règles ! PAS de looping, PAS d'accélération, PAS de virage, PAS de freinage, tu vas doucement et tout droit ! On est pas dans l'un de tes matchs à laaaaAAAAHHH !**

LE SALAUD ! Mes Doc Martens ne touchent plus le sol et je me retrouve sans même le vouloir à m'accrocher au dos d'Angelo comme à une bouée, les yeux fermés. Mais j'ignore la vague de chaleur et mon estomac qui se retourne parce que c'est soit ça, soit je m'aplatis comme une crêpe.

**-Hey, Kat, **s'élève la voix d'Ed, un mélange d'amusement et de compassion.** Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es même pas à un mètre du sol.**

**-Oui, même si tu tombais, tu ne te froisserais pas un orteil !**

**-LA FERME, QUINN, LA FERME !**

**-C'est que ma p'tite gothique fait moins sa fiérote dans les airs…**

**-Bones, je te jure que…**

**-Je vais monter doucement, ok, Katarina ? **me prévient Angelo.

C'est une coalition, ils veulent tous que je meurs.

**xOxOxO**

**-Arrête d'accélérer ! Ou je te mords !**

**-Katarina, je ne fais que suivre l'allure des autres…**

**-ARRETEZ D'ACCELERER ! **beuglé-je aux autres.

**-Et toi, arrête de nous faire chier, Collins, tu nous les pètes sévère ! **s'énerve McFarlan.** Et tu nous casses les oreilles !**

**-OUUUUUHHH… Quinn fonce sur l'écossais ! **

**-Mais je peux pas, Kat, c'est Ed qui conduit ! **

**-ED, ATTAQUE **

Ed rigole mais je n'entends pas sa réponse à cause du vent qui siffle à mes oreilles et qui balaye mes cheveux noirs. J'aurais dû les attacher avant parce qu'il n'y a aucun moyen que je desserre ma prise des côtes d'Angelo. Mais je dois dire qu'il y a au moins un avantage à être sur le balai d'Angelo. Avec sa stature de rugbyman, il fait un paravent plutôt classe. On est derrière tout le monde mais ça ne me dérange absolument pas. Et comme j'ai toujours été masochiste, je ne cesse d'observer le sol qui se trouve maintenant à au moins cinquante mètres en dessous de mes Doc Martens, dans lesquelles mes orteils sont tellement crispés que je sens des crampes pointer le bout de leur nez. J'ai au moins eu le bon instinct de choisir un slim noir et une veste en cuir qui sont parfaitement adaptés à ma situation désespérée. Parce qu'à cette altitude, autant vous dire qu'il ne fait plus aussi chaud, ce qui est un avantage non-négligeable.

**-Katarina…**

**-Tu sais que je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça, **le coupé-je.

**-Tu m'appelles bien Rossi, **remarque-t-il.

**-Moi, j'ai le droit. Et concentre-toi sur ton pilotage au lieu de parler !**

**-Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle.**

**-Arrête de penser, alors ! **

Il se retourne légèrement pour me regarder et j'écarquille les yeux en enfonçant mes ongles dans son tee-shirt.

**-REGARDE DEVANT TOI ! TU VEUX NOUS TUER OU QUOI ?**

Et il a le toupet de rouler ses yeux noirs et sexy ! Je siffle entre mes dents, lui faisant mon regard le plus menaçant et il se retourne avec un « Je sais ce que je fais, blablabla ». C'est à mon tour de rouler des yeux. Ca y est, Monsieur est sur un balai…

**-Tu te rappelles que c'est toi qui m'as plaqué, pas vrai ? **

**-Et alors ? **m'agacé-je.

**-T'as aucune raison de m'en vouloir.**

**-J'ai TOUTES les raisons de t'en vouloir ! Surtout si tu nous envois nous scratcher contre l'une de ces putains de bordel de merde de montagnes !**

**-Je sais diriger un balai, Katarina, **s'impatiente-t-il.

**-J'en jugerai moi-même une fois que tu m'auras ramenée vivante, Rossi !**

**-Alors, pourquoi tu m'en veux ? **me demande-t-il.

Je me sens bouillir de l'intérieur et quand je me rends compte que je tapotais nerveusement des doigts contre les côtes d'Angelo, je me force d'arrêter en me giflant mentalement. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il profite du fait que je sois coincée sur son balai pour décider de me taper la discute, comme si de rien n'était. J'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment depuis le coup du « sympa, ta jupe » d'hier soir qui n'a fait que se renforcer tandis que je n'arrêtais pas de le surprendre à me fixer mais je ne m'étais pas doutée que lui, Angelo Rossi, voudrait qu'on parle. Mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. J'aimerais l'insulter, lui crier que je vais lui arracher l'une de ses deux petites oreilles adorables avec les dents et trouver une répartie bien sifflante mais j'ai comme le cerveau en mélasse. Et le vide vertigineux n'aide pas. Je décide donc de fermer les yeux, prétendant que je n'ai rien entendu à cause du vent. Mais je le sens se retourner et mon estomac fait un bon, mes jambes se rétractent contre le bout de bois.

**-Arrête de faire ça, putain ! **m'écrié-je. **Je vais vraiment te mordre ! **

**- Réponds-moi alors. **

J'ai un hoquet d'indignation devant son chantage infâme mais, à mon plus grand soulagement, il n'attend pas que je capitule pour se retourner et regarder à nouveau devant nous. Je soupire.

**-Je sais pas, il y a pleins de raisons, **finis-je par avouer.** Mais je suppose que c'est surtout parce que tu m'as laissée partir.**

**-Tu voulais partir. **

**-Je voulais que tu m'empêches de partir. **

Et finalement, il n'y a plus que le silence et le bruit du vent mais j'ai l'impression que ma dernière phrase est toujours en suspens dans l'air. Je fixe un point sous mes pieds, minuscule et noir. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais j'ai soudainement envie de sauter parce que je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça. J'ai envie de m'exploser la cervelle après une chute de cinquante mètres et que tous mes fluides corporels engluent peu à peu les grains de sable de ce foutu désert parce que je sais que ça ne fera jamais aussi mal que ça. Mais je ne le fais pas parce que, après deux ans, ce serait quand même con de péter les plombs maintenant.

**-Bon, alors, retentit la voix de notre guide qui se trouve être au final la mère de la petite mexicaine, fan d'Angelo Rossi. Le point d'arrivée est là-bas, sur la montagne ! Vous voyez le drapeau doré et noir ? **

**-OHHH, il est joliiii !**

Je roule des yeux devant l'exclamation de Louis tandis que j'entends vaguement des réponses affirmatives tout autour. Je ferme les yeux, soulagée qu'on soit enfin arrivés.

**-Très bien, alors maintenant vous pouvez accélérer, c'est la dernière ligne droite, aucun danger !**

**-QUOI ? **m'écrié-je.** Non, non, non, surement pas ! Rossi, n'ose même pas y…**

**-Accroche-toi !**

**-ROSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !**

**xOxOxO**

Les doigts serrés autour du manche, je grave des figures qui hurlent sur le bois de la table. Je suis la seule assise avec McFarlan, un verre de whisky à la main, qui est à l'autre bout et qui est juste là pour éviter Amélia qui discute avec les autres, notre guide et le patron du petit restaurant. La discussion est animée et joviale, et les voix s'emmêlent. Je les ignore et j'appuis ma lame plus profondément. La table est déjà dressée et on est en plein air, la lune est au-dessus de nos têtes et les lumières de Las Vegas brillent plus bas, au cœur du désert. Je me suis assise à la parfaite extrémité de la table dés qu'on a mis pied à terre, sans un regard pour personne, repoussant Louis qui voulait me sauter dans les bras et Julian qui voulait se payer ma tête.

_Je voulais que tu m'empêches de partir. Je voulais que tu m'empêches de partir. Je voulais que…_

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de dire ça ?

**-Commande-toi un bon vieux whisky, Collins, **me lance McFarlan.** Remède à toutes les emmerdes…**

**-J'écoute pas les écossais. **

Il ricane et continue à boire son verre. Mon regard finit quand même par se fixer sur le liquide ambré et il hausse un sourcil moqueur, levant son verre avec un « Tchin ! » railleur. Je lève mon couteau et fais un mouvement sec, faisant mine de trancher quelque chose avec un « Shlac ! ».

**-Psychopathe.**

**-Poivrot. **

**-Y'a de l'ambiance, dis donc !**

Et Ed s'assoit à ma droite. Elle me sourit mais je ne le lui rends pas, définitivement pas dans l'humeur adéquate. Je reprends ma gravure et j'entends vaguement McFarlan expliquer à Ed que ça fait dix minutes que je tire la tronche. Faudra pas s'étonner si un jour je me lance dans le génocide des écossais, spécialité Highlanders.

**-C'était si horrible que ça ? **me demande Ed.

Mon couteau est en suspens, fiché dans le bois et je fixe mon regard bleu dans le verre. Qu'est-ce que je déteste le bleu. Je me rappelle quand j'ai passé ma première journée sans mes lentilles grises sur les yeux, depuis mes treize ans. C'était le surlendemain de ma rupture avec Angelo. Le plus pathétique c'est surement parce que j'avais tellement pleuré que je ne les supportais tout simplement plus. Mais ça personne n'est obligé de le savoir.

**-Je lui ai dit que j'avais voulu qu'il m'empêche de partir, **lâché-je.

Je reconnais à peine ma voix, elle est plate, sans sentiment. Mais ce n'est pas très étonnant vu mon reflet dans le verre. Mes sourcils sont haussés bêtement et mes yeux sont vides. On dirait un poisson hors de l'eau, la seconde avant qu'il ne meurt.

**-Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu'il t'a répondu ? **

**-Rien. Il n'a rien répondu. Je sais même pas pourquoi je lui ai dit ça. **

**-Oh…**

Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule et je tourne lentement ma tête vers elle. Elle me sourit avec compassion.

**-Ca va aller, Kat, **me promet-elle.

**-Je sais, **répondis-je.** Ca fait deux ans que ça va.**

Sauf que ça ne va pas.

**xOxOxO**

**-J'ai hâte d'y être, ça fait super longtemps qu'on n'est pas allés en boite ! **s'excite Louis**. **

**-Cinq mois et 11 jours.**

**-Oh, t'as compté, Katy ?**

**-C'est le genre de supplice qui marque.**

**-Rhooo ! Ca va être trop bien, tu le sais ! J'adore quand on danse tous les deux ! On danse super bien !**

Je ne fais aucun commentaire. Mon destin est déjà tout tracé, de toute manière, et ce soir, je ne me sens vraiment pas l'énergie de me débattre.

Je ne me suis d'ailleurs même pas changée, contrairement à Amélia et Ed qui ont enfilé une robe. Je porte toujours mon slim noir et le débardeur en dentelle gris anthracite que j'avais choisi pour l'excursion en balai, mon crucifix pendant au bout de ma chaine en argent, juste au-dessus de mon nombril. De toute façon, je m'en fous.

Je vois du coin de l'œil Louis continuer à marcher avec enthousiasme, à mes côtés, devant souvent faire des pas en arrière pour rester à ma hauteur sachant que je suis la dernière de la troupe et que je ne suis vraiment pas pressée de passer dans l'univers des discothèques. Il se retient aussi de m'attraper le bras ou de me prendre la main, et toutes les autres choses qui m'agacent déjà en temps normal, mais que je ne peux vraiment pas supporter quand je suis de mauvaise humeur. Mais ce qui est bien avec Louis c'est qu'il le sait. Ça ne l'a pas empêché bien sûr de profiter de mon manque de combativité pour me trainer avec les autres dans le quartier sorcier qui se trouve dans les sous-sols de la cité des pécheurs. Je dois dire qu'au moins j'aime le décor. Tout est en noir et en gris, éclairés par des lampes blanches, et il fait bien moins chaud qu'en haut. Mais c'est en quelques sortes le reflet de la partie moldue ; des bars, des discothèques, boites de strip-tease et autres petits lieux de plaisirs, partout.

**-Mais j'aimerais pas habiter, là, m'avoue Louis. C'est assez lugubre…**

**-Je sais, bichette. **

**-On a trouvé la boîte qu'on veut ! **nous informe Eric.** Dépêchez-vous, qu'on rentre tous ensemble !**

**-On arrive, Rick !** lui répond Louis en souriant.

Ce qui est bien avec les boîtes sorcières, c'est qu'il n'y a jamais la queue avant de rentrer. Ce qui n'empêche qu'il faut quand même passer devant de grands malabars à la carrure d'Angelo. Mais je n'accélère pas malgré Louis qui essaye de me presser et les autres commencent à rentrer. Je m'arrête devant l'entrée au cheval rose de lumière qui galope magiquement en l'air, au-dessus des deux videurs. _The Crazy Pink Horse._ Pink… putain. Qui a choisi ce trou à Petits Poneys pervers ? Je paris que c'est Amélia ou Kyle. Quoique Malefoy a ses bons moments, lui aussi.

**-Vas-y, va les rejoindre, je vais me fumer une clope, avant, **dis-je à Louis.

Il me lance un regard alarmé.

**-Mais, Katy, tu vas pas rester toute seule, dehors !**

**-J'crois que je vais survivre, bichette. **

**-D'accord… mais dépêche-toi !**

Je soupire et le pousse vers l'entrée sans plus de cérémonie. Je dégaine mon paquet de clopes de mes Docs Martens et la fiche entre mes lèvres, l'allumant d'un coup de briquet. J'aspire un grand coup, expirant par les narines, et je croise le regard d'un des videurs.

**-Salut, bébé, tu m'en files une ? **

**-Va te faire foutre, bébé.**

**xOxOxO**

**-Non mais il se croit où, lui ? **s'énerve alors Kyle.** Il se colle à elle, comme ça ? **

Je regarde la piste de danse, le coin qui n'est pas trop loin de notre table. Ed est partie danser avec Louis et Amélia, et, en effet, il y a un mec qui se rapproche de façon suspecte d'Ed. Kyle se retourne vers moi, scandalisé et l'air de me demander quelle arme il faut qu'il dégaine. Les jambes croisées et les pieds posés sur la petite table devant nous qui soutient nos boissons, j'occupe mon temps à faire fondre le verre d'une des bouteilles vides de Jack Daniels avec ma baguette. Je vais lui donner la forme d'un cœur. L'organe.

**-Attrape-le par la tignasse et explose-lui le nez contre son propre genou.**

**-Et comment je fais ça ? **s'étonne-t-il.

**-Ou va juste le pousser, allez ! **m'impatienté-je.

**-OUAIS !**

Il se lève en furie avant de se retourner et de me lancer :

**-Hey, Kat, si jamais il commence à m'taper, euh… tu viens m'aider, pas vrai ? M'a l'air baraqué, ce connard…**

**-Mais oui, caneton, **soupiré-je.

Il a un sourire satisfait avant de plonger dans la foule et de se diriger droit vers les filles, Louis et le type. Il l'attrape par l'épaule, l'éloignant d'Ed et lui parle. Le mec a l'air de le prendre plutôt bien et il s'en va aussi sec, laissant Kyle attraper Ed par la taille pour danser avec elle. Il me dresse un pouce victorieux et je roule des yeux. Pas de sang ? Je regrette, je ne peux pas applaudir. Je reviens sur mon sculptage de bouteille, me retrouvant toute seule pour garder nos affaires. Ce qui est surement le choix le plus judicieux. Soyons lucides deux secondes, s'il y a quelqu'un pour traumatiser à vie un potentiel voleur d'alcool ou de pochettes, c'est bien moi. -Toujours aussi artistique.

Je lève les yeux sur les larges épaules et la tête d'italien d'Angelo qui a deux verres dans les mains. Bien sûr, un frisson me souhaite le bonjour dés que mes yeux glissent sur son corps d'athlète. Kyle me fait rire avec ses « M'a l'air baraqué », à côté d'Angelo, l'autre mec était une brindille.

**-Toujours aussi italien, **ironisé-je.

J'aurais pu dire « toujours aussi sexy/canon/beau-gosse » mais je crois que j'ai mon quota de grandes révélations à offrir généreusement à Angelo Rossi, pour la journée. Peut-être même bien pour le siècle à venir. Il a son fameux demi-sourire dont l'interdiction, pouvant mener jusqu'à l'emprisonnement à Azkaban, pourrait facilement me motiver à voter pour un de ces politiciens corrompus et beau-parleurs.

Il s'assoit à côté de moi et me tend un verre que je reconnais tout de suite comme du jus de citrouille glacé. Je fronce les sourcils, suspicieuse, avant de l'accepter, posant ma bouteille à moitié fondue et déformée sur la place à ma gauche sur le canapé rose -et oui, je dois lutter contre la nausée.

**-En quel honneur ? **m'enquis-je.

**-Comme ça, **fait-il en haussant des épaules.

**-D'accord…**

Je retire mes pieds de la table pour mieux m'assoir, sentant mes muscles se tendre, et j'entame mon verre, évitant scrupuleusement de regarder mon voisin. A la place, je repère Eric danser avec une fille dans la foule. Je pousse un soupir à peine audible. J'aimerais ressentir cette jalousie maladive et destructive qui surgit toujours en moi dés qu'Angelo est associé de près ou de loin à une fille. Ça me faciliterait la tâche. Mais, au lieu de ça, je suis toujours la fille débile qui est folle amoureuse du gardien d'une équipe de Quidditch débile, après deux ans de séparation dont vingt mois à n'avoir vu sa belle gueule que dans les pages d'un magasine, quand j'avais une journée de malchance. Je sais que si je pouvais faire ce que j'ai dit à Louis et passer du bon temps avec Eric, ce serait surement une bonne chose. Le truc c'est que je ne sais même pas si j'en ai vraiment envie, aussi beau qu'il puisse être.

** -J'ai entendu que tu t'occupais d'une galerie d'art, **avance Angelo.

**-Ouais. Ma galerie d'art.**

**-C'est cool… je pensais que t'allais continuer l'internat. **

J'arque un sourcil en baissant mon regard sur mon verre. L'internat à Sainte Mangouste a surement été un des facteurs de la détérioration de notre relation. J'étais cinq jours sur sept à l'hôpital tandis qu'il devenait de plus en plus célèbre, avec de plus en plus de fan, dont une bonne quantité de pouffes hystériques. La combinaison des deux a fait une belle locomotive pour notre course vers le mur. Si je dois dater le début des dégâts entre nous, je dirais que c'était au détour d'un mois et demi avant la rupture. J'ai toujours été possessive mais je suis devenue jalouse, ma confiance en lui partant en miette plus les jours passaient. Je criais, il ne réagissait pas. J'étais jalouse, il se fichait qu'un mec me drague. Il me disait qu'il m'aimait, je ne le croyais plus. « Je t'aime » a fini par devenir une issue aux disputes, tout pour que je me calme et me taise. Et la suite…

** -Les patients étaient des emmerdeurs, **répondis-je. **Dés qu'ils ouvraient la bouche, j'entendais « dépèce-moi, dépèce-moi ! », fis-je en prenant la voix aiguë d'un petit gnome.**

**C'est comme ça que j'imagine la voix des petits gnomes.**

**-Et ? T'en as dépecé ? **

Je lui lance un regard, voyant son regard noir se teinter de malice et un rire m'échappe, malgré moi. Puis, je reprends mon air sérieux et lui demande :

**-Officiellement ou officieusement ?**


	10. Chapter 10

_Salut compagnons de fortune !_

_Oui je sais, j'ai carrément plus d'idées pour introduire les chapitres, je me demande même à quoi ça sert ce charabia..._

_Merci aux reviews, as always ! :D_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Essoufflée et assoiffée je rejoins la table basse où sont assis Angel et Kat qui discutent. Qui discutent ! Je m'arrête à un mètre, écarquillant les yeux de surprise. Et décide de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre Amélia partie commander un Monaco au bar. Allez savoir, je vais déranger et dérailler ce petit moment peut être crucial. Mieux vaut être prudente ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter quand même un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, histoire de vérifier que l'alcool ne m'est pas monté à la tête. Mais non, ils sont bien là à distance respectueuse l'un de l'autre à parler.

**« T'as vu ça ?** m'exclamé-je en atteignant Mélia.

- **Oui !** hoche-t-elle la tête, **c'est cool qu'ils se réconcilient… »**

Elle a le ton envieux et je lui tapote gentiment l'épaule. Ne pouvant m'empêcher de me dire que tout de même, Angel a fait très fort. Je pensais qu'après le coup du balaie, Kat refuserait catégoriquement de lui adresser la parole. Elle a eu l'impression de s'être trop exposée, de s'être découverte à nouveau. D'avoir laissé entendre dire à Angel qu'il pouvait encore la blesser.

Le barman agite sa baguette en tout sens pour mélanger des liquides colorés, distribuant les boissons à une vitesse qui défierait celle de ses collègues moldus. Du coup le bar n'est pas bondé. Je m'assois sur un des tabourets, à côté d'Amélia. Sirotant ma vodka à la pèche. Je repère mon frère parmi les danseurs, il a la langue fourré dans le palais d'une grande brune.

**« Non, merci,** fait Amélia en élevant la voix.** »**

Je tourne alors mon attention sur elle, intriguée. Un mec le crâne nu comme un œuf lui tient le poigné fortement en insistant :

**« Mais allez, viens, juste un danse ! »**

Elle secoue fermement la tête mais il ne la lâche pas pour autant. Je glisse ma main dans ma poche pour atteindre le bois de cerisier de ma baguette, on n'est jamais assez prudent. Amélia le repousse de l'autre main, la mine apeurée.

**« Ça suffit !** s'écrie-t-elle d'une voix aigue. **Lâchez-moi.**

- **Ah ouais ?** gronde-t-il visiblement furieux d'être remballé. **Qu'est-ce qui s'passe, t'es frigide ? J'te plais pas ?! »**

Je sors ma baguette vivement mais c'est déjà fini. Son crâne vient percuter le bar, il pousse un cri. Le nez en sang. Cal encore la main sur son crâne, le fusille du regard et crache avec colère.

**« Dégage ! »**

Le mec en demande pas plus, vociférant que Calum ne perd rien pour attendre. Celui-ci ne lui accorde aucune attention, scrutant Amélia de la tête au pied. Elle a une mine indescriptible, un mélange de soulagement, d'étonnement et d'affection indéfectible.

**« Merci,** finit-elle par murmurer.

- **Ça va ?** demande-t-il. **»**

Elle hoche la tête, lui offrant son sourire le plus lumineux. Il hausse les épaules et tourne les talons. Sa mine réjouie se brise, elle a des larmes de déception qui brillent dans les yeux. Et soudain elle s'écrie, par-dessus la musique.

**« Pourquoi tu fais ça si tu veux plus de moi ! »**

Il se retourne.

**« J'ai pas de compte à te rendre.**

- **Si tu ne veux plus de moi, alors…,** elle éclate soudain en sanglots, **alors arrête ! Arrête de faire ça ! Arrête de me donner des faux espoirs ! Moi je t'aime ! »**

J'ai un pincement au cœur, lui attrape gentiment la main pour la caresser. Cal la dévisage sans rien dire. Le videur fait soudainement son apparition, me faisant sursauter alors qu'il demande où est le fauteur de trouble.

**« C'est lui là !** désigne le barman.

- **Non, attendez,** commence Amélia par-dessus ses pleurs, **c'est pas ce que vous croyez… »**

Et brusquement, sa voix est étouffée par l'étreinte de Cal. J'écarquille les yeux de surprise, lâche sa main. Le videur pose la sienne durement sur l'épaule de Calum. Celui-ci l'ignore royalement pour embrasser à pleine bouche Mélia.

**« Eh ! Eh ! **s'exclame le videur,** arrêtez, vous dégagez de la boite maintenant ! »**

Mélia se colle contre Cal, enroulant ses bras autour de son dos. Je crois qu'elle pleure de joie.

**« Dehors !** s'exclame le mec, **tous les deux ! **

- **Allez viens, c'est tous des nazes ici chérie, **s'exclame Calum en passant un bras autour des hanches d'Amélia.**»**

OoOo

**« Ils discutent ? **répète-t-il incrédule.

- **Oui ! **appuyé-je**, c'est plutôt cool non ? »**

Louis porte son regard à la table où sont Angel, Kat et Scorpius. Dubitatif.

**« Je sais pas trop… Katy est encore… fragile tu sais, **fait-il doucement**, tu l'as pas vu mais… Il lui a vraiment fait mal tu sais. »**

J'ai un pincement au cœur de jalousie, c'est vrai que Kat n'a voulu que Louis. Ya que lui qui a pu voir ses larmes. Comme si c'était un trésor sacré. Je baisse les yeux, le regard voilé. Peut être que c'était une mauvaise idée de mettre Angel sur la voie. C'est vrai, je ne l'ai pas vu au plus mal Katarina. Sinon peut être que j'aurais pas fait en sorte qu'il agisse pour qu'ils se réconcilient. Mettre à plat leur rupture brutale et mal digérée par l'un comme par l'autre. Peut être que j'ai eu tord.

**« Ça l'aidera au moins à tourner la page non, qu'ils en parlent, non ?** suggéré-je.

- **Oui peut être… **hoche-t-il la tête sans conviction. **»**

Je porte machinalement mon verre à ma bouche. Les bras de Ky s'enroulent autour de mes épaules, il pose son menton sur le sommet du crâne. Je me laisse aller contre lui en soupirant d'aise. Louis continue de mordiller nerveusement la paille de son cocktail très fruité.

**« Ça va ?** lui demande Kyle.

- **Je m'inquiète pour Katy,** soupire-t-il. **Tu sais avec Rossi et tout…**

- **Angel ? Non mais t'en fais pas hein, ils parlent de cadavres ! Tout à fait dans la normale, **s'esclaffe-t-il. **»**

Louis acquiesce, et Kyle propose alors d'aller les rejoindre pour savoir ce qu'on fait après. Il commence à se faire tard, et je suis fatiguée. L'alcool s'ajoutant, j'ai les paupières lourdes. Les pieds en compotes à force d'avoir sautillé et danser, j'en viens à me dire que les talons c'est bien pour affiner les jambes mais que la prochaine fois je m'en passerais volontiers. De toute façon dans le noir, personne ne remarque ça en premier.

En m'asseyant sur la banquette, j'échange un regard inquiet avec Kat. Histoire de ne pas confirmer les peurs de Louis. Mais elle a l'air parfaitement détendue, ayant perdue de sa mauvaise humeur – les boîtes c'est pas sa tasse de thé faut dire -. J'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle est euphorique et va nous faire une démonstration de kazatchok sur la table basse mais elle est bien. Juste bien. Alors peut être qu'ils ne se remettront pas ensemble mais le plus important c'est que ce qui n'a pas été dit sorte enfin. Qu'ils réussissent à sortir de le pue de la plaie.

Je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de Ky.

**« Fatiguée mon p'tit cœur ? »**

J'hoche la tête, les paupières tombantes. Il embrasse mon front.

**« Allez viens, on rentre. »**

Je glisse un coup d'œil à Katarina, lui souriant doucement. Elle va bien, et puis Louis est là. C'est le principal pour elle si jamais il se passe quelque chose. Je murmure à l'oreille de Ky que je veux sortir pour transplaner jusqu'à l'hôtel. Il attrape ma main et nous perce un chemin jusqu'à la sortie.

OoOo

Et voilà le temple suprême de Las Vegas, s'étendant sur des mètres, son nom clignote dans la nuit comme un appel à des marins perdus en mer. Une foule de personnes excessivement bien habillées s'y presse. Tout le monde a sorti sa plus belle chemise, ou son costard pour les plus riches. Un vigile surveille l'entrée tandis qu'un maitre d'hôtel juste derrière les immenses vitres s'affaire à son bureau et refoule les gens qu'ils ne jugent pas dignes de son casino. Une fontaine s'active a créé des ballets de jets d'eau colorés devant les marches qui mènes à la porte. Ebahie, je reste figée sur place un instant. La main dans celle de Kyle. Bon je m'y attendais, j'ai sorti une jolie robe longue, en tissu noir fin et léger, qui met en valeur ma taille et ma poitrine mais on est loin du strass et des paillettes des autres filles.

Eric est déjà à l'intérieur, pas gêné pour un sous et le reste suit aussitôt. Katarina a sortie une robe violette foncée, dos nu, et est comme un poisson dans l'eau. Amélia quant à elle est littéralement aux anges et ne se détache plus de Cal de peur qu'il ne change d'avis, elle me lance des sourires rayonnants depuis tout à l'heure.

Si l'extérieur était impressionnant, l'intérieur me laisse absolument bouche-bée. Ça clignote de partout, des lumières de toutes les couleurs et des bruits assourdissants. Et ce n'est que les machines à sous, il y a tellement de tables et de croupiers que je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Eric s'écrit que si on se perd, rendez-vous à une heure et demi du matin devant l'entrée, en parfait organisateur. Julian qui n'en a strictement rien à carrer est allé se chercher à boire au bar. Pas sûr que ça soit vraiment à cause de son palais desséché vu la tête de la barmaid !

**« Eddy !** s'exclame soudain Louis, **tu veux jouer avec moi au poker ? Katy elle a préféré Scorpius mais je suis très fort moi aussi tu sais ! **

- **Ben si tu veux,** sorté-je de mon petit sac à paillettes des jetons.

- **J'vais voir ce qu'il se passe là-bas, **fait Kyle très excité, **je te retrouve quand je suis riche mon p'tit cœur !**

- **Fais vite alors !** rié-je.** »**

Il m'embrasse légèrement avant de disparaître dans la masse de personne, je me retourne vers lui en lui souriant.

**« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »**

Ni une ni deux il m'entraîne à la table où sont déjà assis quatre autres personnes. Une fausse blonde au lèvres rouge sang qui a largement dépassé la quarantaine mais qui ne semble pas s'y résigner, un trentenaire à la cicatrice en croissant de lune sur l'arcade sourcilière, un bedonnant qui sue comme un porc, et si j'en juge par les trois jetons qu'il lui reste il doit être en train de prendre sévère. La dernière personne est un black à l'allure de boxeur qui nous jette un regard suspicieux. Louis sans se démonter le moins du monde et avec une voix guillerette qui jure avec l'ambiance de la table, demande à ce qu'on nous distribue des cartes.

Je prends place, nullement convaincue que Louis ai trouvé en moi une grande joueuse de poker. Je jette un coup d'œil à Katarina qui avec son porte cigarette à la Cruella d'Enfer et son regard impitoyable en intimide plus d'un. Je lui fais un signe de la main mais elle est trop concentrée dans son jeu pour me remarquer. Scorpius au contraire ne tiens pas en place. Je fronce les sourcils, me demandant ce qu'il peut bien chercher dans sa poche parce qu'étant dans un casino sorcier, le moindre tour de magie est immédiatement repéré.

**« Faîtes vos jeux !** fait la groupière. **»**

Je glisse un regard sur mes cartes et mise deux jetons bleus.

OoOo

**« Ne jamais jouer avec Louis ! Règle d'or !** assène Kat son jus de citrouille glacé à la main.

- **Ouais ben je le serais pour la prochaine fois**, grimacé-je. »

Ayant perdu tout mes jetons, me retrouve sans pouvoir jouer accoudée au bar où un elfe de maison nettoie les verres consciencieusement. Louis m'ayant promis de m'offrir un verre pour me consoler de la perte de mes fonds.

**« Mais ! c'est pas vrai !** réfute-t-il, **c'était juste que j'avais un mauvais jeux !**

- **Tu sais ce qu'on dit,** sourié-je gentiment, **malheur au jeu, bonheur en amour !**

- **Oui c'est vrai !** ronronne-t-il soudain apaisé avant de nous glisser, **vous croyez qu'il est célibataire ? »**

Kat et moi nous retournons sur l'homme blond d'une trentaine d'année que désigne Louis. J'échange un regard avec Katarina avant qu'on n'explose de rire. Probablement gay vu la façon dont il se tient c'est sûr mais… il est laid à faire peur.

**« Oh ça oui ! Aucun doute là-dessus ! »**

Louis frétillant comme un gardon s'en va d'un bon pas rejoindre sa fameuse proie occupée aux machines à sous. Incapable de m'arrêter je reste à glousser un moment, de toute façon Katarina n'est guère mieux. Et pourtant de nous deux, c'est moi qui tourne à la vodka. Je me sens d'ailleurs un peu cotonneuse et la tête très légère. J'ai perdu que deux cents dollars après tout, on va pas en faire un drame… Mais faut dire que Louis a toujours eu un don rare pour choisir les hommes, toujours moches on se demande si la chose qui le pousse vers eux c'est un élan de compassion et de gentillesse avant tout.

Angel fait alors son apparition, s'asseyant sur le tabouret à gauche de Kat. J'ai un petit sourire satisfait et me tais pour les laisser se parler.

**« Alors ? T'as raflé quelque chose ?**

- **Ça va,** fait-il en sortant ses jetons, **deux cents dollars…**

- **Bien ! **sourit-elle avec satisfaction, **tu vas pouvoir nous payer un verre !**

- **Le tien est pas fini, **fait**-**il remarquer légèrement amusé.

- **Barman !** l'ignore-t-elle en aboyant après le pauvre elfe de maison. »

Le moment est peut être venue de m'éclipser… Je me lève alors et demande à Angel.

**« Tu sais où est Kyle ?**

- **A la roulette je crois,** me répond-t-il.

- **Okay, j'vais aller sauver ce qu'il lui reste de jetons alors !** rié-je. **»**

J'ai à peine fait trois pas qu'on me soulève soudain du sol et embrasse la moindre parcelle de mon visage en riant. Je souris, passant mes bras autour du coup d'un Kyle au septième ciel. Me laissant engloutir dans son odeur familière.

**« Mon p'tit cœur ! Ma chérie ! Mon amour ! Ma puce !** **Mon ange !** ponctue-t-il les mots de baisers, **ON EST RICHE ! **

- **Quoi ?! **m'écrié-je.

- **On est riche ! Riche !** répète-t-il en riant. **Huit cents milles dollars ! **

- **Huit cents milles dollars ?** balbutié**-**je. **»**

Il hoche la tête avant de m'embrasser passionnément sans la moindre pudeur ni respect pour le reste des clients. Je vire à l'écarlate. Essoufflée et les lèvres rouges, je tente de reprendre mon souffle. Croisant le regard assassin et désapprobateur de quelques filles en robes outrageusement sexy qui étaient sur les talons de Kyle. Gênée je m'en vais cacher mon visage dans son cou.

**« Épouse-moi !** s'exclame-t-il euphorique, **épouse moi tout de suite ! »**

Mon cœur s'arrête. J'ai le souffle coupé. Le front brûlant. J'agrippe plus fortement la veste de costard de Ky, me laissant intoxiquer par la sensation de son corps chaud collé contre le mien. Tout l'univers s'arrête autour de lui. Le sang se met alors brutalement à courir dans mes veines.

**« Oui**, murmuré-je tout bas contre sa nuque. **»**

Je crois qu'il ne m'a pas entendu, son visage se décompose alors que fébrilement il pose ses immenses mains sur mes joues et plante un regard désespéré dans le mien.

**« Je t'offrirai une bague ! Et la robe ! Et la suite la plus luxueuse de tout l'hôtel ! Et je te promets que…**

- **Oui !** le coupé-je en planquant mes lèvres sur les siennes, **oui ! **

- **Oui ?! **s'écrie-t-il.

- **Oui ! **rié-je euphorique.

- **Et tu paieras mon voyage en Roumanie ! **ajoute soudain Kat.

- **Je t'aime, **soufflé-je à son oreille.** Je t'aime, je t'aime.**

- **Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ?! **sourit-t-il avec un air ravi**.»**

OoOo

Je gémis, renfonçant ma tête dans l'oreiller. La lumière du jour inonde la chambre, se glisse sous mes paupières pour venir percer mon cerveau en petites piques meurtrières. Je prends quelques inspirations, comme un plongeur avant le grand saut, et ouvre lentement les yeux. Ce n'est pas le plafond blanc de la chambre d'hôtel. Je pose le regard sur Kyle, endormi sur mon épaule un bras posé au creux de mes hanches. Je fronce les sourcils avant de grimacer. Mauvaise idée…

Je dépose un baiser sur la mâchoire de Ky mais il ne bouge pas, profondément endormi. Je souris, caressant doucement ses cheveux en pétard. Appréciant le cocon duveteux de la chaleur des draps et de son corps nu contre le mien. Je m'étonne toujours du plaisir qu'i juste dormir à côté de la personne qu'on aime. Jamais ça ne m'est arrivé avec Alvin, il partait comme un voleur. Encore moins avec John. Mais avec Kyle, je pourrais passer ma vie au lit avec lui. Sentir son souffle chatouiller mon cou et son odeur se mêler à la mienne. Passer ma vie à faire l'amour avec lui.

Lentement je retire son bras et roule sur le côté du lit, cherchant à tâtons de quoi me vêtir. Ma robe étant aux abonnés disparus j'enfile la chemise de Ky qui me tombe aux genoux. Après une grimace lorsque je me mets debout, je m'en vais dans la salle de bain. Ecarquille les yeux devant tant de luxe. Une immense baie vitrée donne sur les toits de la ville. La baignoire ressemble plus à une piscine, l'eau qui y stagne est froide et les dizaines de bougies éparpillées sur son pourtour de marbre éteintes. J'ai beau me creuser la tête, je n'ai juste que quelques flashs de ce qu'il s'y est passé la nuit dernière. Je rougis et souris toute seule avant d'ouvrir le placard à pharmacie. On est dans un hôtel sorcier au vue des petites inscriptions sur les fioles et avec soulagement je trouve celle anti-gueule de bois. Je la débouche et en avale une gorgée. L'effet est instantané. J'en soupire de soulagement en sentant la douleur refluer. Puis tombe sur mon reflet dans le miroir. J'ai les cheveux dans tous les sens et les traits tirés. Et les lèvres gonflées. Mais à quelle heure on s'est couché ? Je baisse les yeux sur la pendule de la salle de bain.

_Il est quatre heures de l'après-midi ?!_

Merlin… J'ouvre l'un des deux robinets et porte mes mains en coupole pour passer de l'eau sur mon visage. Je reste à regarder l'eau couler, les yeux écarquillés. Et retourne lentement ma main gauche. Merlin ! Un énorme diamant trône sur mon annulaire. Ainsi qu'une autre bague, plus fine, un anneau en or. Interloquée je reste figée, rapprochant mes doigts de mon visage.

**« KYLE ! »**


	11. Chapter 11

_Et comme dans very bad trip, flash back par Kat de comment tout ça est arrivé ! :)_

_Ah sinon, faut qu'on vous prévienne, il y a au total 17 chapitres. Et puis comme toujours, m__erci à votre pluie de reviews ! On vous embrasse fort les filles !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Guest : euuuh huit cent milles dollars c'est presque un million quand même et une cérémonie à Vgas c'est 50 dollars XD et tu vas le découvrir mais Ed avait pas de robe dooonc en supposant les prix des bagues et de la chambre pour une nuitKy a peut être dépensé 1000 dollars allez 1500 ! donc tkt ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

Je regarde mes cartes avec attention pendant deux secondes avant de les reposer sur la table avec délicatesse. J'ai les cartes les plus pourries du jeu, c'est presque un scandale mais ça ne me bouleverse absolument pas. Je n'ai jamais eu de chance au hasard, c'est moi qui fais tourner la chance en ma faveur. Je scanne de mon regard d'aigle mes rivaux. Il y en a qu'un seul qui ose soutenir mon regard et c'est une espèce de gros tas immonde, chauve et qui m'a l'air d'être à classer dans le genre vicelard et riche. Tout à fait mon genre d'homme. D'après la bimbo aux cheveux bruns qui lui massent les épaules, il s'appelle Charly. Je lui offre mon sourire le plus sexy rien qu'une bref seconde avant de récupérer mon air de harpie froide. Je vais tellement le déplumer que ce sera le régime le plus efficace de toute sa vie. Il va perdre au moins 1 kilo de billets dans son porte-monnaie. Il pourra me remercier.

**-Je… me couche…, **balbutie ma voisine de gauche.

C'est une rousse plutôt jolie de mon âge mais elle semble déjà regretter de s'être lancée dans ce jeu, ses mains tremblent. Je remarque Malefoy qui fait style d'aller se promener pour regarder les jeux des autres. Je grogne et l'attrape par la ceinture pour le trainer vers moi.

**-Arrête ça, Malefoy ! **claqué-je.

Il me lance un regard me signifiant « mais laisse-moi faire, Kata, je joue l'espion ! » qui fait froncer les sourcils du croupier. Malefoy est toujours la sale petite fouine tricheuse et sournoise qu'il était à Poudlard, il ne peut pas jouer dans les règles en essayant de gagner avec son intelligence.

**-Amenez-lui une chaise, il me déconcentre ! **aboyé-je.

**-Rabat-joie…**

Le croupier secoue sa baguette et une chaise bondit du sol en plein dans le derrière de Malefoy. Il s'assoit en grommelant.

**-Je peux revoir les cartes ? **me demande-t-il.

**-Non.**

**-Kata !**

**-T'avais qu'à les mémoriser, abruti. **

Je croise les jambes sous ma longue robe en satin pourpre, au dos-nu plongeant jusqu'à ma chute de reins. Pour l'occasion, je me suis même achetée une paire d'escarpins noirs. Tout est dans l'intimidation, le bluff, la comédie et la psychologie, dans ce jeu. Se créer un personnage. Ce soir, je suis donc une méchante salope, légèrement trainée et attirée par les gros riches repoussants qui est garce mais qui ne prend pas de risque, question argent. Je l'ai joué prudent pendant tout le jeu, ne misant que quand j'avais de bons jeux et j'ai déjà paumé l'équivalent de cinq cents dollars en jetons. Je remarque Charly tapoter sur le bord en bois de ses doigts boudinés et poilus, et je vois qu'il hésite. J'aspire dans mon porte-cigarette, en tirant les conclusions logiques ; il a un jeu moyen mais pas excellent, il aurait sinon déjà misé bien plus sur cette manche. Enfin pour lui mais c'est quand même 1500 dollars. 1500 dollars dont je vais le débarrasser gracieusement.

**-Mademoiselle ? **me demande le croupier.

Avec mon air le plus assuré et arrogant, me cambrant légèrement, je réponds :

**-Tapis. **

**xOxOxO**

**-Oooh, tit-cœur, j't'aimee si fooort… J'vais te faire pleins-pleins-pleiiiiins de bébéééés !**

J'ai un petit sourire narquois en observant notre asperge brune accoudée précairement contre le bar qu'il est en bonne voie de vider entièrement. Cet imbécile heureux a manifestement ramassé une petite fortune à la Roulette, ce qui permet à Angelo, Louis et moi de boire aux frais de la princesse. Et Ed aussi mais en tant que future Mme Kyle-abruti-Quinn, je pense qu'elle a quand même tous les droits. En tout cas, plus de droits que les vautours en talon-aiguilles qui tournent autour de Kyle depuis sa déclaration publique. Personnellement, je ne suis pas fan des demandes en mariage mais bon, je dois admettre que c'était un brin émouvant mais tout de même tragique. On parle de mariage, quand même.

Je m'adresse donc à Kyle qui continue de lorgner dans notre direction avec son regard d'ivrogne amoureux :

**-Quinn, t'es en train de promettre à Rossi de l'engrosser. Ed est de l'autre côté. **

**-TIT COEUUUUR !**

Je bois une gorgée de mon jus de citrouille en lançant un regard moqueur à Angelo qui ne semble pas du tout bouleversé par ce qui vient de se passer. Je tiens quand même à lui rappeler les scores.

**-Ca fait déjà deux mecs qui te font de drôles de suggestions, **lui rappelé-je. **On en veut à tes fesses, beau-gosse.**

Il me fixe avec un sourire en coin et je m'en rends soudain compte que je suis en train de parler avec mon ex de ses fesses. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être encore très confortable sur ce genre de sujets… mais heureusement Louis déboule comme une Drama Queen en s'écriant :

**-J'ai fait que perdre… tout le temps, j'ai perdu, Katy… je suis ruinéééé ! KATY ! RUINE !**

Et Louis tombe sur mon épaule, s'agrippant à mon cou, en fondant en larme. Je roule des yeux, lançant un regard ennuyé à Angel qui rit dans son verre de whisky-pur-feu. De toute façon, il a toujours pu boire des litres sans jamais ne serait-ce que trébucher en marchant. Trop de sang à approvisionner et à imprégner, d'ailleurs, c'est même plus un corps, c'est une citerne. Alors que moi, deux verres et je suis déjà à mi-chemin bourrée. Ok, à trois-quarts bourrée. Mais bon, ça ne me gêne pas trop puisque je déteste le goût de l'alcool et que les rares fois que je bois, c'est justement dans le but précis de finir ivre-morte. Donc, autant que ce soit efficace.

**-Est-ce qu'un jour, je pourrais te voir bourré, Rossi ? **m'agacé-je néanmoins. **Je donnerais _tout _pour voir Angelo Rossi si beurré qu'il ne saurait plus prononcer son précieux Quidditch ! **

**-Un jour, peut-être…**

**-Ou maintenant ? **proposé-je.

**-Katyyyyy, je suis pauuvreeee !**

**-DELACOUR, TU ME GRIFFES LE DOS ! **hurlé-je en le repoussant.

Il continue à pleurnicher et je roule des yeux. Par contre, Mademoiselle Delacour, c'est bon, je l'ai déjà assez vue saoule pour au moins une quarantaine de vies. Je sors un jeton rose du décolleté de ma robe –puisque je n'ai plus mes Doc Martens…- et le tends à Louis qui écarquille ses yeux bleus et humides d'émerveillement.

**-Oh, le joliii rose !**

**-250 dollars, **rectifié-je en levant les yeux au plafond.** Va t'amuser et arrête de me tremper avec tes larmes de croco. **

**-Merciiii, Katyyy !**

Et le voilà qui repart en courant vers les machines à sous où il va tout me perdre. De toute manière, je m'en fous. Je n'ai pas de problèmes de compte en banque. Et sinon, je n'ai qu'à retourner aux tables de blackjack pour renflouer les caisses. Je tourne les yeux pour voir Ed qui a posé sa tête sur Kyle qui commande d'autres verres en riant, ignorant l'une des harpies cupides et vénales qui commence à lui caresser le dos, ses doigts aux ongles affreusement longs et rouges se dirigeant vers son arrière-train. Je pose mon verre de jus de citrouille avec irritation. Le problème avec les gens bourrés c'est qu'il faut tout faire pour eux. Mais bon, ils ont de la chance, j'aime bien botter des culs.

Et je décide de prendre mes pensées au pied de la lettre, positionnant mon tabouret de bar pile poil dans la trajectoire adéquate. D'une main, je remonte les pans de ma robe et j'envoie un vif coup d'escarpins dans l'arrière-train de la blonde qui crie de douleur et de surprise. Elle se retourne vers moi, lâchant Kyle et je lui lance mon regard le plus menaçant. C'est-à-dire celui d'une véritable allumée, tout droit échappée d'Azkaban.

**-La prochaine fois, chérie, je viserai tes deux obus, **l'informé-je avec un sourire cruelle.

**-Espèce de Malade…, **marmonne-t-elle.

Mais elle s'en va néanmoins et assez rapidement. J'ai un sourire très fière de moi, refaisant tomber ma robe sur mes jambes et je remarque Angel qui m'observe, manifestement très amusé.

**-Des années d'expérience, **lui dis-je.

**-Je sais, **me rappelle-t-il.

C'est vrai que quand je sortais avec lui, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que je ne fasse fuir en courant quelques pétasses qui s'approchaient trop près de lui. Il ne cessait de répéter que j'étais paranoïaque et interprétait mal les signes, prenant le moindre regard pour une tentative de drague de la pire espèce. Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. Et, en plus, c'était drôle. Ca me manque presque, d'ailleurs ! Et puis, ma mère m'a toujours dit de persévérer dans les domaines où j'excelle.

Pour une fois qu'elle ne me sert pas des niaiseries, ce serait quand même con de ne pas l'écouter !

**xOxOxO**

**-ON EST LES ROIIIIS DU MONDE, SALES MOLDUUUUUS ! **

Je ne vois que la moitié inférieure du corps de Malefoy et ça me ferait des vacances si je n'entendais pas ses hurlements d'andouille raciste qu'il gueule à la population de Las Vegas qui, de toute manière, ne comprend pas un mot de ce qu'il beugle comme une taureau gavé à la testostérone. Il est debout sur les sièges en cuir pour pouvoir passer par la vitre qui s'ouvre sur le toit de la limousine. Limousine louée par Kyle que j'ai réussi à convaincre avec une facilité qui gâche presque tout le côté amusant de la chose. J'avais entendu parler de ces longues voitures et deux se sont déjà arrêtées devant ma galerie pour déposer des moldus fortunés, friands d'arts. A chaque fois, ils m'achetaient au moins une toile à des prix exorbitants et me faisaient presque mon année en une journée. Alors, forcément, j'ai comme de la tendresse pour ces véhicules… et quand Kyle m'a bondit dessus en me hurlant dans les oreilles « KAKA, ON VA S'MARRIER ! », Ed sous le bras, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Une fois que je lui ai enfoncé mon talon aiguisé dans le tibia pour avoir osé m'appeler « Kaka ».

Mais bon, il s'en est remis et est en ce moment même en train d'explorer la bouche d'Ed qui accepte avec ravissement. Ils sont d'ailleurs allongés sur la banquette en face de nous et j'immortalise l'instant avec mon petit bébé ; mon appareil photo adoré. Ils seront enchantés de voir ça, demain.

**-ON VOUS EXTERMINERA, RACE IMPUUUURE ! **continue de beugler Malefoy. **RACLURE DE L'HUMANITE ! CROTTES DE TROLL !**

**-C'pas très gentiiil, ça, Scorpyyy, les moldus sont nos amiiis, **chouine Louis, désapprobateur. **Hein, Katyy ? **

Il a bien sûr sa tête blonde posée sur mon épaule nue et je ne le repousse pas seulement parce que ses cheveux sont peut-être d'un immonde blond doré mais, au moins, ils sont doux. Aussi doux que les poils d'Elizabeth qu'on a laissé à la garderie d'animaux domestiques de l'hôtel. Je souris à Louis avant d'administrer un puissant coup de pied dans les jambes de Malefoy qui se pète royalement la tronche, se mangeant le bord de la vitre avec son menton avant de s'écrouler sur le plancher de la limousine. J'éclate d'un grand rire joyeux. J'aime ces petits moments de bonheur dans une vie, ça me redonne foi en l'avenir.

Angelo, qui sortait une canette de bière du petit frigidaire, se retourne légèrement à cause du tintamarre. Il hausse un sourcil à Malefoy qui gigote par terre, entre les deux banquettes, puis me lance un coup d'œil. J'hausse innocemment les épaules et il s'en contente, revenant avec sa cannette.

La limousine s'arrête enfin et j'attrape Kyle par le col pour le détacher d'Ed. On sort tous du véhicule, la petite chapelle blanche ressortant dans le noir de la nuit. L'horloge de la limousine indiquait 3 :47 quand on est arrivés.

**-Vite-vite-vite ! **nous presse Kyle.

**-On va oùùù ? **s'enthousiame Ed.

**-S'marier, tit cœur !**

Ed glapit d'excitation avant d'arranger son voile jaune fluo qui est accroché à ses cheveux. Puis, il agrippe le bras d'Ed et ils se mettent tous les deux à courir vers la chapelle. Je roule des yeux et me retourne vers le chauffeur, en sortant le portefeuille de Kyle pour le payer. Il s'était mis à distribuer ses billets et j'ai dû sortir les griffes pour que les profiteurs lui rendent ses « cadeaux ». Il est trop généreux –et bourré- pour son bien.

On rentre donc la chapelle qui est absolument répugnante avec son papier peint marron-beige et ses petites banderoles partout. Un couple est déjà en train de se marier à l'autel avec un prêtre déguisé en Elvis Presley et j'ai un sourire. Oh ça, oui, nos futurs mariés vont adooorer les photos que je vais leur montrer demain !

D'autres couples sont assis sur les bancs et il y a un gros balourd qui se lève avec indignation en voyant Kyle emmener Ed vers l'autel.

**-Hey, toi ! **l'interpelle-t-il avec colère. **On était là avant, t'attends comme tout le monde !**

**-Oooohoooh, ferme ta boite à camembert ! **lui réplique Kyle, faisant rire Ed.

**-TU M'AS DIT QUOI ?!**

Angelo a le réflexe de se placer entre le gros et Kyle. Rien que la carrure de mon ex semble le calmer mais Angelo préfère prendre sa plus belle voix de diplomate pacifiste et tranquille :

**-Mon ami a un peu trop bu mais il va attendre.**

**-Y'a intérêt, **bougonne-t-il en se rasseyant à côté de sa compagne.

On s'assoit donc tous sur l'un des bancs, tout au fond de la chapelle. Kyle et Ed sont les plus proches de l'allée et reprennent leur séance mamours, puis il y a Angelo, Malefoy, Louis et, enfin, moi, juste à côté du mur. Je remonte ma robe et attrape mon cutter que j'avais fiché dans l'élastique de ma baguette. Et je me lance dans l'objectif de dénuder le mur de cet affreux papier-peint.

**-N'empêche, Kata, y'a du favoritisme dans l'air, **me lance Malefoy par-dessus Louis. **T'es pas venue à mon mariage mais tu viens à celui de deux anciens Poufsouffle !**

**-Tu te serais marié à Vegas, je serai venue. **

**-Je viendrai pas au tien ! **

Je ricane devant sa menace et lui lance un regard moqueur.

**-Je me marierai _pas_, Blondine, donc évidemment, tu ne viendras pas à mon mariage ! Enfin, si, je pourrais éventuellement épouser Elvis Presley…, **fis-je en désignant de mon cutter le guignol déguisement à l'autre bout de la salle.

**-Mais c'est un prêtre, Katyyy ! **me rappelle Louis.

**-Pas lui, le vrai, **répliqué-je. **Par contre, c'est con, il a dû largement achever son processus de putréfaction. **

J'hausse les épaules et retourne à mon arrachage de papier-peint. Quelques minutes passent et, enfin, c'est à notre tour. Angelo est allé inscrire Kyle et Ed, et, comme il fallait deux témoins, c'est Angelo et moi qui nous y collons. Ce qui est très _légèrement _perturbant. Me retrouver témoin avec mon ex à un mariage entame un peu ma bonne humeur mais je décide de ne sortir aucune pique de mauvais goût, ne foutant pas en l'air notre silencieux accord de statuquo. Comment je me suis retrouvée à faire la paix avec lui alors que j'ai passé deux ans à le détester viscéralement autant que je l'aimais, c'est assez étrange mais je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

**-Vous êtes prêts, les jeunes ? **demande le prêtre, derrière ses lunettes de soleil noir. **_Rock'n'Roll, baby ? _**

Je le regarde avec dédain faire un pas de danse dans sa tenue blanche à paillette, au décolleté plongeant et aux pattes d'Ef. Puis, je le prends en photo. Celle-là va définitivement finir dans ma chambre.

**-ROCK'N'ROOOOLL ! **hurlent Kyle et Ed avec euphorie.

Et Kyle embrasse à pleine bouche Ed. Il a dû croire que la cérémonie était terminée et qu'on avait directement sauté à la partie « vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ». Il la tient fermement contre lui comme pour la protéger et elle passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns, leur baiser devenant doux et tendre. Et cette fois-ci, un vrai sourire me vient parce que bourrés ou non, mariés par une andouille à froufrous ou non, à Las Vegas ou à Londres, ils transpirent l'amour et l'affection, et que, oui, c'est mignon. Je sens Louis enlacer mon bras du sien et je lève le menton. Il penche la tête sur le côté et me demande :

**-T'es sûre de ne pas vouloir te marier, Katy ? **

Mon sourire tombe et je me tourne vers le prêtre, lui claquant :

**-Bon, Presley, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? **

** xOxOxO**

** -Oh mer-OH MERLIN ! **s'écrie Ed.

Elle a la main par-dessus sa bouche, observant la photo où elle est à quatre pattes sous l'un des bancs de la chapelle parce que je lui ai dit que ça portait chance pour la jeune mariée. Il y a d'ailleurs Louis, sous le banc, à côté d'elle, cet abruti se justifiant avec un « moi aussi, j'serai jeune mariéééee un jouuuur ». Kyle rigole bien, à côté, mais dés qu'Ed tourne la page et qu'il se voit avec la laisse d'Elizabeth autour du cou, dandinant du cul, tandis que je le _promène _dans la cour de la chapelle, bizarrement, ça le fait beaucoup moins rire.

**-Mais-mais… _pourquoi _? **me demande-t-il.

**-J'avais envie, **répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Il reporte son regard sur l'album photo, ignorant Ed qui est revitalisée par les autres photos de son à présent époux faisant l'abruti. Il est à peu près 16 heures 30 et on est installés dans les fauteuils du hall de l'hôtel. Le lendemain du jour fatidique où ils se sont promis de s'aimer dans la vie et dans la maladie, la richesse et la pauvreté, et que le prêtre a répondu « You rock so freackin bad, bitchies ! ».

Et comme ils ont eu la grande déception de ne plus se rappeler de la plus belle nuit de leur vie, généreuse comme je suis, je leur ai fait tout un album photo. Mon cadeau de mariage, en quelque sorte. Je viens de le leur remettre et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils sont émus !

**-C'était vraiment romaaantique ! **leur assure Louis.

**-Surtout la partie où t'as vomi sur Presley, Kyle, **précisé-je. **J'en ai chialé d'émotion !**

**-J'ai-j'ai ? **fait-il, incrédule.

**-Tourne la page, **l'invité-je avec un grand sourire.

**-OH MON _DIEU_ ! **

Ed détourne le regard, un haut-le-cœur la prenant et j'en ris si fort que je manque de renverser mon jus de citrouille glacé. Elle tourne avec empressement la page et cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui prends la pose au bras d'Elvis qui fait son Presley tandis que je tire la langue en croisant le signe de croix avec mes deux index.

**-J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça avec un curé, **avoué-je avec sérieux. **Après, on a une longue discussion sur le Diable et les pêchers. C'était très drôle. **

**-Katy lui a aussi demandé si faire l'amour ne lui manquait pas, **raconte Louis.

Je me retourne vers Louis en haussant un sourcil.

**-Je suis pratiquement sûre que les mots « faire l'amour » ne sont _jamais _sortis de ma bouche, Delacour, **siffé-je avec dégoût.

**-Et il a dit quoi ? **s'intéresse Kyle.

**-Je sais pas, c'est le moment que t'as choisi pour le retapisser.**

**-Mauvais timing, **grimace-t-il.

J'opine du menton avant de boire mon jus de citrouille tandis que Kyle s'émerveille :

**-WOW ! La limousine déchirait ! Une Hummer !**

**-Contente qu'elle te plaise, **commenté-je. **C'est toi qui l'as payée. **

-**QUOI ?!**

**-Mais c'est Katy qui l'a choisie ! **

Kyle me lance un regard horrifié avant de se rappeler qu'il est riche et il sourit bêtement, passant un bras autour des épaules d'Ed qui fronce les sourcils devant la photo de son mari qui fouillait sous sa jupe à la recherche de la jarretière qu'il devait arracher avec les dents -je peux lui avoir soufflé l'idée. Je trouvais que ça ferait une bonne photo.

**-On est mariés, **lâche Kyle avec un sourire rêveur. **MARIES ! C'est fantastique !**

**-Oui…,** souffle Ed en se mordillant les lèvres de plaisir.

Elle tripote ses deux bagues avec tendresse et Kyle lui embrasse les tempes. J'échange un regard avec Louis, en souriant. Sacré mariage.

**-Merci d'avoir pris toutes ces photos, Kat, **déclare alors Ed. **C'aurait été nul de ne pas se rappeler de tout ça !**

**-Et merci de pas nous avoir arrêté, **poursuit Kyle.

**-Oh mais tout le plaisir était pour moi.**

Ils éclatent de rire devant mon sourire démoniaque.

**-Miss Pierce ? **

On se retourne pour voir un elfe de maison nous regarder.

**-Ah non, y'a pas de Miss Pierce, ici ! **l'informe Kyle avec un grand sourire débile. **C'est Mrs Quinn !**

**-Vegas…, **soupiré-je de contentement.

**-Oh, je, je suis désolé, je…**

**-Non, ne vous en faites pas, c'est juste parce que Miss Pierce a épousé Kyle, hier, du coup, maintenant, c'est Mrs Quinn ! **lui explique gentiment Louis.

**-Et c'est moi ! **ajoute Ed en souriant.

L'elfe reste silencieux un moment, semblant un peu étourdi par toutes ces histoires et je m'impatiente :

**-Doooonc ? **

**-Mety s'excuse, madame, **s'empresse-t-il de dire avant de se tourner vers Ed. **Mety est venu transmettre le message à Mrs Quinn que Miss Moore arrive dés demain à l'hôtel.**

**-Deb ? **s'étonne Ed en fronçant les sourcils.

Je vois Kyle tirer une tête d'enterrement. L'annonce du débarquement de Moore ne m'enchante pas non plus. Je n'ai jamais pu m'encadrer cette ex-Serdaigle prétentieuse et autoritaire qui n'a absolument rien pour elle de potable, à part peut-être… ah non, je m'emballe, c'est bien rien. Je m'appuis sur l'accoudoir et leur fait part de mes réflexions :

**-Je me disais bien qu'il manquait une insignifiante garce, dans notre conte de fées. **


End file.
